Remember me
by Leiko Ayumi
Summary: Ils vont se retrouver, se perdre, mais surtout s'aimer. NaruSasu, UA.
1. Prologue - Commencement

_**Ohayô !**  
Alors me revoilà, avec une tonne d'idées et l'envie de les partager.  
Je sais que je n'ai pas terminé ma dernière fanfic "Impossible n'est pas français" mais j'ai fait l'erreur de publier beaucoup trop tôt mon histoire et lorsque je me retrouvais en panne d'idée, pas moyen de changer ce qui avait été publié. Alors je la reprendrai sûrement un jour mais pour le moment je vous laisse découvrir celle-ci. _

_À savoir avant __de commencer à lire :_

_L'histoire se passe dans notre monde (UA), Yaoi évidemment (HxH) !  
Pour ce qui est du rating, il va varier. J'ai marqué M mais cela risque d'être assez platonique au début.  
__Les caractères de Sasuke et Naruto sont peut être un peu OCC, mais je vous laisse le découvrir car sinon je risque de trop en dire ahah !  
__  
__Bien évidement, les personnages appartiennent au merveilleux Masashi Kishimoto !_

_Petite musique d'ambiance :  
_

_**You** de _**_James Arthur _**_feat_**_ Travis Barker_**

_**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ! **_

* * *

_**Partie I**_

_**Sasuke**_

_Lundi 15 Février 2014_

C'est une journée comme une autre, en ce début février le soleil s'efface peu à peu, glissant sur ma peau opaline. Une journée de plus où je ne suis pas allé en cours. Cela ne m'intéresse pas, ils n'ont rien à m'apprendre que je ne sais déjà. Je préfère de loin me retrouver assis aux côtés de mon meilleur ami, Jûgo. Nous sommes inséparables depuis l'âge de dix ans. Nous nous connaissons par cœur sans jamais avoir eu besoin de se parler pour ça. Malgré ses deux mètres de hauteur et son imposante musculature, je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi tendre et affectueux. En bref, tout le contraire de moi. Je hausse un sourcil inquisiteur quand je le regarde loucher sur une fourmi qui se promène sur son bras. Je n'ai jamais compris son amour pour les animaux. Je replonge mon regard d'encre dans le paysage exposé devant moi ; Une forêt qui s'étend à perte de vue, la cime des arbres cachant les plaines au loin, et l'horizon se fondant dans l'azur de la mer. Et pour la énième fois, je dessine ce paysage dans mon carnet.

\- Sasuke ! S'exclame une voix autoritaire que je ne connais que trop bien.

Je me retourne vers lui, son visage est froid et ne laisse pas la place à une quelconque riposte. Je me résigne à me lever, rangeant mon carnet dans mon sac alors que Jûgo me lance un sourire désolé.

\- Ça sent les ennuis, me dit-il en s'amusant avec l'insecte sur son bras.

Je ne lui réponds pas, je sais déjà ce que cela signifie. Je ramasse ma veste et pars retrouver mon frère qui m'attend un peu plus loin. Je soupire alors que mon frère descend les marches menant en haut de notre perchoir. Je le suis, sans un mot. Visiblement il semble aussi contrarié que moi, sûrement car il a dû abandonner sa petite amie pour venir me chercher, sur l'ordre de nos parents. Arrivé en bas des marches, il parcourt le sentier dans le parc, longeant les parterres fleuris, l'étang, l'air de jeux pour finir par sortir du parc. Je regarde devant moi, je n'ai pas peur de ce qu'ils vont me dire. Chaque fois c'est la même chose. Ils n'ont rien à m'interdire puisque je ne suis dépendant de rien, mon téléphone contient seulement quelques numéros importants et celui de Jûgo, je n'ai pas d'autre amis et cela me convient très bien. Je ne joues pas aux jeux vidéos, je ne regarde pas la télévision. Je lis, j'apprends, seul dans ma chambre quand je ne suis pas entrain de dessiner sur « le rocher », comme on l'appelle, avec Jûgo. Autrement dit, la seule chose qu'il pourrait m'enlever, c'est ma liberté.

Je suis loin d'être un élève modèle. Je suis en dernière année de lycée, mon niveau est très convenable, cependant je ne suis pratiquement jamais en cours. Mes parents ont bien essayé de me faire passer des tests car je suis soi-disant un « surdoué » mais j'ai refusé. Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec des petits génies et j'apprécie le fait de ne pas avoir besoin d'aller m'enfermer dans une salle de cours pendant toute une journée. Je me pointe généralement le matin, regarde et note les jours et les heures importantes tels que les examens, les rendus de devoirs, et le reste du temps je vais au rocher.

Le trajet à pied dure une demi-heure entre chez moi et le perchoir, et je vois déjà les hauts murs de notre résidence privé. Je soupire une nouvelle fois discrètement alors que mon frère se stoppe pour allumer une cigarette, recrachant la fumée avec délectation. Nos parents sont contre le tablac et s'ils l'apprenaient, ce serait l'enfer pour Itachi comme cela est le cas pour moi. Alors le jour où je l'ai vu entrain de fumer sa cigarette en voulant rejoindre Jûgo, nous avons fait un pacte silencieux, il ne révélait pas ma « cachette » et je ne disais rien sur sa dépendance. Malheureusement pour lui, mes parents l'envoyaient me chercher de temps en temps, quand le directeur du lycée les appelait pour leur signaler mes absences.

\- Je crois que cette fois c'était la goutte de trop Sasuke.  
Je fronce les sourcils, l'incitant à s'expliquer.  
\- Mère a dit que c'était la dernière fois, qu'elle en avait assez de te courir après. Elle s'est mise à pleurer, père m'a demandé de raccompagner Konan et d'aller te chercher.  
\- Ça va être comme d'habitude, dis-je d'un ton las.  
Itachi écrase sa cigarette en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Je ne pense pas petit frère, tu ne te rends pas compte de l'état dans lequel tu as mit maman.

Un frisson me parcoure la colonne vertébrale. Je ne veux pas les faire souffrir, je veux seulement qu'on me laisse vivre ma vie librement. Je suis mon frère qui se dirige dans la résidence, nous passons devant quatre maisons avant d'arriver devant notre demeure. Nous enlevons nos chaussures en silence.

\- Venez dans le salon, tonne la voix autoritaire de mon père.

Itachi entre le premier et s'assoit sur le canapé en cuir, moi à sa suite. Ma mère a les yeux rougit, alors qu'une colère sans nom déforme le visage de mon père, assit tout deux face à nous.

\- Votre mère et moi avons prit une décision te concernant Sasuke, commence la voix dure de mon paternel.

Mikoto baisse tristement le regard, triturant ses doigts. Je la connais par cœur, si elle fait ça c'est que cette décision la rend malheureuse, je commence à redouter la suite de la conversation.

\- Ton directeur a appelé, tes absences deviennent injustifiables pour l'établissement, le conseil de disciple a décidé de t'exclure Sasuke. J'ai donc appelé un ami et il accepte de t'admettre pour le reste de l'année scolaire. Donc dès demain, nous t'emmènerons à l'Akatsuki institution.  
Ma bouche s'ouvre légèrement mais mes paroles restent bloquées au fond de ma gorge.  
\- Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, la décision est prise. Ton comportement a assez duré Sasuke !  
\- Nous faisons cela pour ton bien, poursuit ma mère.  
\- Pour mon bien ? M'étranglais-je, vous m'envoyez dans l'école la plus stricte du pays pour mon bien ? Vous avez entendu comme moi l'histoire de Neji et Hinata, et vous souhaitez quand même m'envoyez là bas ?

Je m'étais mis à hurler, mon frère pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule mais je détourne le regard et fonce dans ma chambre. Je claque la porte, m'appuyant contre celle-ci. J'entends alors Itachi prendre la parole.

\- Je veux bien croire que son comportement est inexcusable mais l'envoyer dans cette école... Il fit une pause avant de reprendre, je pense qu'il y a une meilleure solution...  
La colère de Fugaku explose alors.  
\- Que veux-tu que nous fassions Itachi ? Il ne va plus en cours, il traîne toute la journée avec ce Jûgo... Nous l'avions prévenu la dernière fois !  
\- Est-ce une raison pour le punir ainsi ?  
\- Ce n'est pas une punition Itachi, essaye de comprendre... s'accable alors la voix de ma mère.  
\- Avez vous oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
Un silence suit sa question et je me demande soudain de quoi il parle.  
\- Il a changé, il ne s'en souvient même pas ! Et ce ne sera que pour six mois.  
\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette idée, affirme mon frère.  
\- C'est trop tard Itachi, j'ai appelé Minato tout à l'heure et il nous attend demain à dix heure. Il m'a précisé qu'il le surveillerait personnellement quand je lui ai fait part de nos inquiétudes.  
\- Bien, je vous aurais prévenu, finit Itachi alors que je l'entends rejoindre sa chambre.

Les murs sont si fins dans cette maison que j'arrive à entendre les sanglots de ma mère et les murmures de mon père dans la salon. Je n'ai pas compris tout ce qu'ils se disaient mais je sais que demain je pars en Enfer !

Je n'arrive pas à fermé l'œil, repensant sans cesse à l'histoire de la famille Hyûga. Les parents des deux cousins, Neji et Hinata, les ont envoyé à l'âge de seize et quinze ans dans ce pensionnat pour les « forger », avaient-ils dit, pour se justifier des horreurs qu'avaient subis leurs enfants. Leur parents étaient amis avec les miens à l'époque, Hinata avait quitté l'institution après s'être retrouvé à l'hôpital pour la sixième fois en deux ans, alors que Neji avait fugué à l'âge de dix huit ans, d'ailleurs nous ne savons toujours pas où il se trouve. Hinata, que je connais depuis l'enfance, m'a raconté un soir ces deux années là bas. Elle et son cousin Neji ont été violenté à de nombreuses reprises par certains des élèves pour des raisons diverses et variés dont je ne me rappelle pas exactement. Hinata, plus jeune d'un an, était une jeune fille timide mais toujours très souriante, un peu enfantine parfois. Lorsqu'elle est revenue, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. La seule chose qu'elle avait apprit là bas, c'était à se défendre. Neji lui était déjà une forte tête à seize ans. Il aimait défier l'autorité, et d'après Hinata, les lois ne sont pas discutables dans cette institution. Je me rappelle très clairement de la dernière phrase qu'elle a prononcé avant de fondre en larme : « Tu connais l'expression : ne ramasse pas la savonnette dans la douche ? ».  
Les battements de mon cœur s'accélère alors que je me redresse dans mon lit, regardant l'heure sur mon réveil ; 3H20. J'enfile alors un sweat à capuche noir et un jean gris avant de sortir par la fenêtre de ma chambre, chaussures en main, que j'enfile une fois dehors. Je me mets alors à courir vers le seul endroit qui m'apaisera. J'envoie un message à Jûgo pour qu'il me rejoigne, j'espère secrètement qu'il sera réveillé.

Cela doit bien faire une heure que je suis assit sur le rocher, les lumières de la ville en contre bas forme un halo sur le parc. J'observe les étoiles, les bras croisés derrière ma nuque. Je soupire et l'espoir de voir mon ami s'évapore dans la fraîcheur de la nuit déjà bien avancée.

\- J'espère que tu m'as réveillé pour une bonne raison, je faisais un beau rêve. S'exclame mon ami alors que je me redresse sur un bras.  
Il vient s'asseoir près de moi, croisant ses bras sur ses genoux. Me regardant silencieusement, m'incitant à me confier.  
\- Je pars demain matin pour l'Akatsuki académie jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire... soufflais-je plus pour moi-même.  
Je le sens se crisper à cette nouvelle.  
\- Alors tu auras besoin de ça là bas, dit-il en me tendant une lame en argent dont le manche, couleur ébène, est aussi noir que mes cheveux.

Je relève le couteau à la lumière, sous la pulpe de mon pouce se dessine une gravure que je n'avais pas vu, un sapin et au dessus une lune.  
Je me rappelle alors qu'un soir Jûgo m'avait envoyé un message à quatre heure du matin pour le rejoindre ici-même. Nous n'avons pas parlé, il a juste pleuré silencieusement alors j'ai passé mon bras par dessus ses épaules, je savais que la jeune femme dont il était éprit l'avait repoussé dans la journée. Ce soir là, le ciel était magnifique, le croissant de lune était si bas qu'il éclairait le sommet des sapins.  
\- Je voulais te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire, mais c'est maintenant que tu en auras besoin, je ne te dis pas de t'en servir contre ceux qui te voudrais du mal mais cela pourrait repousser ceux qui essayeront.

Un sourire sincère apparaît sur mon visage, qu'il me rend avant de tourner le regard vers la noirceur devant nous. On peut aisément entendre une chouette, le vent s'infiltrant dans les branchages et le vrombissement lointain des rares véhicules. Cela va me manquer, il va me manquer. Alors que j'enferme le couteau dans la paume de ma main, je sens mon cœur se serrer. Et lorsque j'expire enfin l'air qui se trouve dans mes poumons, je ne me rappelles même pas avoir arrêté de respirer. Je ne me rappelais même pas d'avoir arrêté de respirer. Je ne saurai dire combien de temps nous sommes restés là, le froid nous clouant sur place. Alors que l'obscurité a commencé à s'effacer et avant que le jour se lève, je me suis levé. Jûgo m'a regardé et je l'ai remercié avant de m'en aller. Cela sonnait comme un adieu, mais je savais qu'au fond je le reverrai. C'était simplement difficile pour lui comme pour moi de savoir que c'était la dernière fois avant six longs mois.

_Mardi 16 Février 2014_

Cela fait trois heures que nous avons quitté Oto, Itachi n'a pas dit un seul mot pendant le trajet, fixant le paysage qui défile par la fenêtre. Je soupire, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il lui passe par la tête... Je soupire avant de mettre mon casque pour écouter de la musique.

Les kilomètres défilent pendant que nous longeons une route entourée par une immense forêt. Puis on prend une route adjacente, un chemin de terre qui n'est probablement indiquer sur aucune carte. Mètre après mètres, je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. De longs murs épais apparaissent devant nous et je sens que tout le monde retient son souffle. Nous nous approchons d'une grande grille en fer forgée et je vois deux gardes nous indiquer de stopper le véhicule. L'un d'eux s'approche de mon père mais je n'écoute pas la conversation, trop absorbé à la vue de l'immense bâtiment en pierre qui se dresse derrière les grilles. Je détourne mon regard vers Itachi qui ne paye pas de mine non plus. Les grilles s'ouvrent et la voiture se gare dans la cour. Une immense porte en bois se déploie par delà les quelques marches où trône un homme en costume trois pièces, ses cheveux blonds me rappellent quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. Tout le monde sort de la voiture et l'homme se dirige vers nous, un sourire à peine voilé peint sur le visage.

\- Fugaku ! S'écrit alors le blond en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.  
\- Comment te portes-tu Mikoto ? Reprend-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.  
L'accueil si amical nous fait relâché la pression.  
\- Très bien merci Minato, sourit-elle discrètement.  
Son regard se pose enfin sur mon frère et moi. Il tend sa main vers Itachi qui l'a saisit avant de faire pareil avec moi.  
\- Quand je vous ai vu la dernière fois, Itachi tu ne devais pas avoir plus de quinze ans alors que toi Sasuke tu n'avais que neuf ans il me semble.  
Je fronce les sourcils, demandant silencieusement des explications à ma famille.  
\- Avant que nous ne déménagions pour Oto, nous n'habitions pas très loin d'ici.  
Je ne me rappelle absolument pas cette période de ma vie.  
\- Venez à l'intérieur, Kushina nous attend.

Nous l'avons suivit à travers un grand couloir. Beaucoup de tableaux et de portraits de famille ornent les murs, mais je ne m'y attarde pas, concentré sur chaque pas qui m'éloigne un peu plus de ma liberté. Une femme charmante nous accueil en souriant alors que nous pénétrons dans ce qui semble être le salon. Ses cheveux rouges tombent en cascade dans son dos alors qu'une mèche est retenue par une pince. Je la vois s'avancer vers ma mère en souriant avant de l'enlacer tendrement. Elle ouvre les yeux qu'elle avait fermés pendant son étreinte et je vois son regard qui s'arrête sur moi.

\- Sasuke, Itachi, vous êtes devenus de vrais hommes dîtes moi !  
Mikoto se décale pour laisser la femme nous approcher.  
\- Oui nous avons bien changé, sourit Itachi.  
Son regard se porte alors sur notre père.  
\- Bonjour Fugaku, le salue-t-elle en s'inclinant.  
Mon père répond de la même manière et le couple nous invitent à prendre place sur les canapés situé près d'un feu de cheminé ardent.

Après une trentaine de minutes à discuter de leur souvenirs communs, je finis par craquer.

\- Bon ça suffit, crie-je, récoltant au passage l'attention de tout le monde. On va faire comme si tout allait bien pendant combien de temps ?  
Je vois alors Minato se redresser et regarder un point derrière moi.  
\- Je dérange ? Souffle une voix sensuellement grave.  
Ma mère et mon père se tournent vers la voix. Je ne bouge pas, la colère m'envahissant peu à peu.  
\- Non, entre mon fils ! S'exclame Minato en se levant pour l'accueillir.  
Je baisse les yeux alors que tout les regards se focalisent sur le nouveau venu.  
\- Naruto, tu te rappelle des Uchiwa ? 

* * *

_Voilà pour le prologue, j'espère que cela vous a donné envie de lire la suite ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)_

_Je publierai un chapitre par semaine, alors à la semaine prochaine, bisous. _  
_Leiko_


	2. Partie I - Rencontre

_À savoir avant __de commencer à lire :_

_L'histoire se passe dans notre monde (UA), Yaoi évidemment (HxH) !  
Pour ce qui est du rating, il va varier. J'ai marqué M mais cela risque d'être assez platonique au début.  
__Les caractères de Sasuke et Naruto sont peut être un peu OCC, mais je vous laisse le découvrir car sinon je risque de trop en dire ahah !  
__  
__Bien évidement, les personnages appartiennent au merveilleux Masashi Kishimoto !_

_Petite musique d'ambiance :  
_

**_Anger _**_de **Elis**_

_**VOILA LA SUITE, BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**_

* * *

_\- Je dérange ? Souffle une voix sensuellement grave.  
Ma mère et mon père se tournent vers la voix. Je ne bouge pas, la colère m'envahissant peu à peu.  
\- Non, entre mon fils ! S'exclame Minato en se levant pour l'accueillir.  
Je baisse les yeux alors que tout les regards se focalisent sur le nouveau venu.  
\- Naruto, tu te rappelle des Uchiwa ?_

Au prénom, je relève les yeux. Deux perles bleu azur me regarde fixement. Le temps semble s'être arrêté alors que je crois reconnaître ses traits. Ce visage a perdu de ses rondeurs, pense-je. J'ignore d'où vient cette pensée et je me sens soudain complètement perdu. Je détourne le regard et me lève pour sortir de la pièce, essayant de retrouver le chemin de la sortie.

Je m'assois sur les marches, l'air froid s'engouffrant sous mes vêtements, dans mes poumons, m'apaisant un court instant. Je porte mon regard sur les grilles a présent fermées, quand une main se pose sur mon épaule, je lève les yeux vers mon frère qui s'assoit près de moi.

\- Cela va duré combien de temps avant qu'ils se décident à parler de mon sort ? Ils font comme si tout allait bien mais je ne pars pas en vacance bordel ! M'écris-je à bout de souffle.  
\- Je pense qu'ils essayent de détendre l'atmosphère. Je ne pense pas que les parents soit ravis de te laisser ici Sasuke.  
\- Alors qu'ils me ramènent chez nous ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Je suis loin d'être le dernier des imbéciles, je veux seulement qu'on me foute la paix.  
\- Tu es encore leur fils, et ils ne veulent que ton bien.  
\- Ils viennent de me l'enlever ce bien.

Nous restons un instant en silence avant qu'Itachi ne me suggère d'y retourner. De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre, alors autant en finir. Arrivé au salon, la conversation s'arrête et tout les regards se tournent vers nous. Mes yeux accrochent une nouvelle fois ceux si bleus de Naruto. En quelques secondes je le détaille rapidement. Son regard froid contrastant avec la couleur si apaisante de ses yeux, trois traits s'étirent sur ses joues lui donnant un côté à la fois félin et mystérieux. Ses cheveux blonds, mal coiffés, recouvrent son front, détonnant avec les habits stricts qu'ils portent.  
Je finis par m'asseoir près de mon frère, face à lui. La conversation reprend alors bon-train, mais Naruto et moi nous fixons en silence.

\- Sasuke ?  
Je tourne mon regard vers mon père qui me regarde étrangement.  
\- Minato te disais que Naruto allait t'accompagner déposer tes affaires dans ta chambre.  
J'acquiesce avant de suivre celui précédemment nommé.

Nous prenons les deux valises dans le coffre de la voiture, et je le suis sans que nous échangeons un seul mot, contournant l'immense bâtiment. Une autre entrée plus petite nous conduit dans un dortoir. Naruto m'explique alors que le rez-de-chaussée est réservé aux premières année. Ils ont entre quinze et seize ans, me précise-t-il.

Arrivé au premier étage, nous suivons un long couloir où des boxs sont disposés de façon à n'avoir que l'intimité suffisante. Il se stoppe devant l'un d'eux et soulève le rideau pour m'inviter à entrer. Je dépose ma valise près du lit, observant ma future chambrette. Une armoire dans un coin et un bureau dans l'autre. Simple et fonctionnelle.

\- C'est le couloir des deuxièmes année, dix-sept à dix-huit ans. La chambre du gardien se trouve au bout du couloir, tu la rencontreras ce soir, elle s'appelle Temari. Les filles dorment d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Pareil pour les douches communes au bout du couloir.  
Je hoche la tête.  
\- L'étage du dessus est réservé aux dernières année, dix-neuf à vingt ans et plus.  
Je me mords l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas poser de question.  
\- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de cet endroit, il t'appartient. Mais à l'extérieur, tu respectes les règles.  
Quelles règles ? Je fronce les sourcils et il semble comprendre ma question.  
\- Tenue vestimentaire imposée, impeccable. Interdiction de contester un ordre donné. Pour l'instant c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.  
Je sens que l'_Enfer_ ne fait que commencer.

Il me laisse quelques minutes seul pour que je puisse ranger mes affaires. Je n'ai rien apporté de personnel, sauf mon casque audio que je dépose dans l'armoire avant de la fermer à clé. Je ne resterai pas assez longtemps pour avoir envie de décoré cet endroit minuscule.  
Nous avons ensuite rejoins nos parents à l'entrée du bâtiment. Les regards inquisiteurs braqués sur nous. Je fronce les sourcils, j'ai l'impression d'être un agneau apeuré qu'on cherche à protéger du regard. Fallait y penser avant ! Hurlais-je dans mon esprit.

Après le départ de mes parents, Minato a demandé à Naruto d'aller surveiller les dernières année et m'a ensuite proposé de le suivre dans son bureau, m'expliquant les autres « règles » à savoir. Je n'ai pas prononcé un mot, répondant des « hm » de ci de là pour montrer que j'étais attentif mais en réalité je ne songeais qu'à une chose : m'enfuir très loin d'ici.  
Après avoir récupéré mon sac à dos, nous traversons la maison, ressortant sur une promenade entourée d'arbres et de verdure. Le temps de notre marche, je ne cesse de me demander si ce que m'a raconté Hinata est vrai. L'endroit semble si paisible, je n'irai pas dire que je m'y sens bien mais la nature rend ce lieu beaucoup moins triste. De longues dépendances entourent la cour, un terrain de basket se situe un peu plus loin et l'espace est clôturé par de hauts murs en pierres. Arrivé devant l'une des portes des longères, l'homme blond frappe trois coups et à travers la vitre je vois un professeur cesser son activité pour se retourner vers nous. Minato me fait entrer en premier avec un sourire rassurant. Tout les élèves se levèrent en s'inclinant, et Minato leur prie de se rasseoir. Tout les regards se tournent vers moi mais je reste fier, le regard froid sondant chaque visage.

\- Monsieur le directeur, s'incline alors le professeur d'une trentaine d'années.

Son visage est balafré au niveau de son nez et la cicatrice s'étend sous ses yeux. Il pose alors un regard bienveillant sur moi mais je durcis un peu plus mes traits, je ne suis pas un agneau !

\- Sasuke c'est bien ça ? Je suis Iruka Umino, professeur de français et principal des deuxièmes année.  
Je hoche la tête en m'inclinant respectueusement.  
\- Bien, vas t'asseoir au fond de la classe. Bonne journée à tous, lance le directeur en s'éclipsant.

Je prend place près d'un élève au cheveux blancs qui me regarde en haussant un sourcil. Je ne m'en formalise pas, observant le ciel par la fenêtre tandis que l'enseignant reprend là où il s'était arrêté. Malgré les regards curieux, personne ne m'adresse la parole et j'en profite pour plonger dans mes pensées, me voilà de retour dans une salle de cours sans aucune échappatoire.

\- Sasuke, tu veux nous donner ton avis ?  
Je n'avais pas écouté ce qu'il disait, je reste cependant muet alors qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux rose exprime son point de vue sans avoir été interrogé.  
\- Sakura, pour la dernière fois, demande la permission avant de prendre la parole.  
\- Oui monsieur.  
\- Bien, vous pouvez sortir, le cours est terminé.

Les élèves se lèvent précipitamment, faisant racler leur chaise sur le sol, bousculant les tables pour atteindre la sortie. Je me lève une fois que tout le monde fut sortit mais le professeur me retient un instant.

\- Ici, lorsque l'on pose une question, il faut y répondre. Tu apprendras que le respect est le mot-clé dans cette institution.  
Je ne réponds pas, mais son regard insistant me fais soupirer  
\- Bien, monsieur.  
Il me sourit avant de m'inviter à sortir, m'expliquant que nous avons dix minutes de pause avant un cours de basket et me tend un emploi du temps que je range dans mon sac avant de sortir.

\- Galère, encore un cours de sport, s'exclame alors un élève en s'affalant sur un banc lorsque je sors du bâtiment.

J'observe la cour quelques minutes, certains sont sur les bancs installés près des longères, d'autres sont assis dans l'herbe ou contre les arbres. Je repère également près du bâtiment principal, d'autres élèves provenant de d'autres classes sûrement. Les groupes étant bien séparé par tranches d'âge dans la cour.

\- Hé le nouveau ! Hèle une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges que j'ai aperçu en classe.  
Je me retourne pour la dévisager, elle remonte ses lunettes sur son nez avant de rougir.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour atterrir ici ?  
J'évite sa question en me dirigeant vers un arbre pour m'asseoir contre.  
\- Laisse tomber, ils sont tous pareils quand ils débarquent, répond le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Suigetsu, si j'ai bien compris durant le cours de français.

Je reste assis quelques minutes avant de voir les élèves se lever. Je suis le mouvement et m'arrête près du terrain de basket quand ils entrent dans ce qu'il semble être les vestiaires. Un homme débarque alors avec un grand sourire, une coupe au bol le rendant ridicule. Il sautille sur place en s'étirant, attendant que les élèves sortent.

\- Alors la jeunesse, prêt à battre les troisièmes année ? S'exclame-t-il en tendant le point en l'air.  
Ma classe s'est regroupée devant moi, mais le professeur me pointe du doigt en criant  
\- Toi ! Es-tu prêt pour cet affrontement incroyable ?  
Un élève s'avance devant moi, je reconnais alors le garçon aux cheveux blancs de tout à l'heure.  
\- Il est nouveau m'sieur Gaï.  
\- Alors pour cet fois tu resteras sur le banc pour encourager nos précieux combattants pour la victoire ! S'écrit-il.

J'entends plusieurs soupirs résignés alors qu'il leur ordonne de faire trente tours autour du terrain. Je pars m'installer sur le banc en voyant une masse se diriger vers les vestiaires, les troisièmes année sûrement. Ils me dévisagent tous, plusieurs chuchotent, se chamaillent avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Je reconnais une tignasse blonde qui leur cris de se calmer et de se changer en silence. Son autorité ne semble pas contesté malgré son jeune âge et je me surprend à le détailler alors qu'il rejoins notre professeur Gaï, qui saute sur place en encourageant ses élèves. Ses yeux bleus accrochent les miens mais je détourne le regard vers la foule qui se déplace. Il me rejoint après quelques instants et s'assoit près de moi.

\- Alors les cours ? Me demande-t-il en suivant mon regard.  
\- Hm.  
\- T'es pas un grand bavard toi, déride toi, c'est pas si terrible.

Parles pour toi ! D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi il ne fait pas partie des élèves, il semble n'avoir pas plus de deux ans de plus que moi, son statut autant que fils du directeur lui donne-t-il des privilèges ou est-il simplement un gardien ?

Le court de mes réflexions s'interrompt lorsque les troisièmes année sortent des vestiaires. Naruto lève la main en l'air en leur indiquant de faire le tour du terrain comme les autres. Je vois ensuite le directeur au loin, les mains dans les poches, le regard dur braqué sur son fils. Celui-ci se lève pour se placer près de Gaï. Je n'ai pas compris ce manège mais le père de Naruto reprend son chemin comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Le professeur et Naruto, aussi enthousiaste l'un comme l'autre, se mettent à sautiller en réclamant aux élèves d'aller plus vite tout en les accompagnant dans leur course.

Une première fois, je sens des élèves me frôler. La seconde fois, une main me bouscule légèrement mais je ne bouge pas. À la troisième, ma tête se fait frapper par plusieurs mains au passage de la foule. Je soupire, ça commence, pense-je. Au dernier passage je me baisse à temps pour éviter les mains alors que les professeurs entraînent tout le monde vers le centre du terrain pour commencer le match. Je sens quelques regards me fixer mais je me contente de regarder ailleurs. Je plonge ma main dans ma poche, serrant mon couteau dont j'effleure la gravure avec mon pouce. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir ce genre d'objet au sein de cette établissement alors mieux vaut éviter de me le faire prendre.

Durant le match, Naruto et Gaï sont focalisés sur leurs encouragements et la compétition entre eux, ils ne voient pas que certains font exprès de faire sortir la balle près de moi, me donnant des coups de pieds avant de remettre la balle en jeu. Et à la fin de la partie, c'est un match nul. La revanche est prévu le lendemain, je sens que sur le terrain ça ne va pas être du gâteau. Je doute qu'il me laissent une fois de plus sur le banc de touche. J'attrape mon sac et le balance sur mon épaule alors qu'un élève me rattrape en courant.

\- Salut, moi c'est Yahiko.  
Je le regarde un instant en continuant mon chemin.  
\- Toi c'est Sasuke, non ?  
\- Hm.  
\- Te laisses pas emmerder par les autres, ils parlent fort mais ne pissent pas loin.

Un sourire en coin apparaît sur mon visage sans qu'il le voit. Je me stoppe en me rendant compte qu'il ne va pas me lâcher. Il se poste alors devant moi. Ses cheveux sont aussi roux que ceux de Jûgo, il a des piercings qui parcourt toute la longueur de ses oreilles, un autre entre ses yeux et deux sur sa lèvre inférieure. Je suis étonné que cette établissement accepte ce genre de distinction, au vu des tenues réglementaires imposées. Ses yeux marrons me scrutent avec un regard sérieux.

\- On est tous ici pour une raison différente, dit-il en voyant mon étonnement.

Puis il s'en va, me laissant reprendre ma route vers un banc, où je m'assois en attendant ma classe. Je n'ai jamais vu un type aussi étrange, son regard était dur et teinté de détermination, mais son sourire semblait chaleureux. Mon regard se fixe au loin alors que mes pensées se dissipent.

Pendant le repas, je me suis volontairement mis à l'écart. Méfie-toi me souffle une voix à chaque fois que quelqu'un me parle. J'ai toujours eu un tempérament assez solitaire. Heureusement pour moi l'école ne se compose que d'une centaine d'élèves âgés entre quinze et vingt-deux ans. Je repère chaque regard, chaque comportement.

\- Tu veux venir t'installer avec nous Sasuke ? Me demande la jeune fille aux cheveux rose en rougissant.

Les filles, aussi transparentes que du verre. Je secoue la tête, elle commence à insister et je lui lance un regard noir. Elle s'excuse et part rejoindre un petit groupe qui me lance quelques œillades mais je n'y prête pas attention et continue mon repas.

Le soir arrive rapidement, je suis allongé dans mon lit à repenser aux dernières paroles de mon frère. « Fais attention à toi et souviens toi d'une chose les pires ennemis sont ceux qui essayent de te faire croire le contraire. » Je repense alors à la façon dont Yahiko est venu me parlait, au regard noir de Minato Namikaze lorsque son fils me parlait au terrain de basket. Je ne sais pu quoi penser ici, ce qui est bon, ce qui est mauvais.  
J'entends les élèves se chamailler, des cris se font entendre de temps en temps mais rien d'anormal. En réalité cela ressemble à un internat classique. Je plonge ma main dans ma poche, sortant mon couteau que j'observe longuement. Nous avons quartier libre dans nos dortoirs respectifs de 20h à 21h. Mais alors que je me relève, rangeant mon couteau dans ma poche, le rideau de ma chambre se soulève et trois hommes que je reconnais être de dernière année, entrent sans permission. Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander ce qu'ils font que l'un d'eux fonce sur moi et m'attrape les bras, les bloquant dans mon dos. Un second aux cheveux blonds assez longs pose une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier, je reste impassible devant l'homme brun devant moi qui me dévisage d'un air supérieur.

\- Tu apprendras qu'ici, c'est moi qui fait les règles, mon nom est Ichiro. Et quand je te parles, tu baisse les yeux, dit-il avant d'envoyer d'un coup sec son poing dans mon ventre.  
Sous la douleur, je me penche en avant.  
\- Tu es bien docile, susurre-t-il à mon oreille en caressant mes cheveux de jais qui tombe devant mon visage.  
\- Lâchez-le, on ne va pas le martyriser dès son premier jour quand même, raille Ichiro avant que l'homme châtain derrière moi me repousse sur mon lit.  
Ils sortent comme ils sont entrés et je me redresse difficilement, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur lancinante au niveau de mon ventre.

_Mercredi 17 Février 2014_

La nuit est calme, je n'ai fermé l'œil qu'une ou deux heures. Mon réveil indique 4h23, je soupire et me lève en grimaçant, dû au coup que j'ai reçu. Sans un bruit, j'enfile un sweat et un jean. Chaussures en main, je me faufile dans le couloir, passant devant la chambre de la gardienne. Une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans au tempérament explosif. Elle a l'air sympathique mais il ne faut pas la mettre en colère d'après ce que j'ai pu voir pendant le quartier libre. Je regarde rapidement par la fenêtre donnant dans sa chambre, elle dort profondément. Je pars d'un pas décidé dans l'exploration des lieux. Arrivé à l'étage suivant, j'aperçois un autre escalier près de la chambre du gardien, que je suppose être Naruto. Je l'ai aperçu plusieurs fois à les surveiller, les guidant de salle en salle, la veille. Je monte les marches en longeant les murs, l'obscurité se faisant de plus en plus présente. J'arrive dans une pièce vide et poussiéreuse dont seul le halo de la lune provenant d'une fenêtre me permet de m'orienter. Je m'approche de celle-ci et enjambe une petite marche en l'ouvrant sur l'air froid et humide de la nuit. L'ouverture donnant sur une partie du toit. Devant moi, le spectacle est magique. Les étoiles brillent de tout leur éclat et la lune jette sur la forêt environnante, son reflet argenté. Je m'approche du rebord, m'asseyant sur celui-ci les pieds dans le vide pour admirer la vue. Mon portable vibre soudain dans ma poche, me faisant sursauter.

« Jûgo : J'espère que n'as pas eu à t'en servir. »  
Un sourire en coin se dessine sur mes lèvres. Une multitudes de questions sont posées dans ces simples mots.  
« Sasuke : Cela ne saurai tarder. »

Je lève mon regard vers l'astre lumineux, scrutant chaque cratères, me donnant un sentiment de calme dont je me laisse envahir. Je range mon portable dans ma poche, sachant que mon ami ne me répondra pas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté assis ici à regarder les étoiles, appuyé contre une corniche. La fenêtre s'ouvre et je me fige un en me redressant. Naruto admire le paysage puis se tourne vers moi, sursautant, une main posée sur son cœur.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? S'emporte-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.  
Lentement, je descends du rebords, enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches avec l'intention de retourner dans ma case.  
\- Je t'ai posé une question Sasuke !  
Je tourne mon regard vers lui.  
\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.  
Le blond fronce les sourcils mais ne me retient pas quand je passe par la fenêtre. Je regagne ma couche, espérant que le blond ne me trahira pas.

Temari tape contre les parois de nos chambres à 7h tapante, criant des « on se lève », « debout » à tout bout de champ. Je me lève sans mal, je n'ai pas réussis à me rendormir une fois dans mon lit. J'enfile une des tenues réglementaires de l'académie déposées dans ma chambre la veille. Le pantalon simple noir assorti à une veste cintrée où le symbole de l'institution, un nuage rouge entouré de blanc, est apposé. Une chemise blanche avec une cravate rouge, et un pull gris en col V portant également le nuage rouge. Je regarde un instant mon emploi du temps accroché au mur. Je soupire, j'en avais presque oublié la match de basket prévu après l'heure du déjeuné. J'enfourne un short gris et un polo à l'effigie de l'école, dans mon sac à dos. Les bruits de couloir commence à augmenter, et j'entends Temari crier pour demander le silence. Je sors de mon box, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. Les regards se tournent sur mon passage, mais je n'en ai cure.  
Je sors du bâtiment, la nuit s'évapore peu à peu, et je suis les éclairages extérieurs me menant à l'entrée principale. Je finis par m'asseoir sur la pierre froide et humide des marches. Sortant mon carnet ainsi qu'un crayon de papier. Dessinant les grilles de l'institution lors de mon arrivée. Le jour pointe doucement le bout de son nez, et une porte s'ouvre derrière moi alors que je referme rapidement mon carnet.

\- Sasuke ? M'interroge l'homme blond d'une cinquantaine d'années.  
\- Monsieur, fais-je poliment en me relevant pour m'incliner.  
\- Tu n'es pas avec les autres au restaurant ?  
Je me mord la joue dans un tic nerveux, son regard me jauge quelques instants.  
\- Vas les rejoindre.

Je me relève pour longer le bâtiment avant d'entré dans le restaurant. J'en ressors quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse de thé à la menthe dans la main. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin le matin.

Le professeur d'histoire, un homme âgé d'au moins une soixantaine d'années, les cheveux blancs descendant sur sa tunique aux couleurs de l'institution, me transporte ailleurs pendant son heure de cours. Je dois avouer que sa façon de raconter l'histoire de notre pays et ses différentes guerres, pique ma curiosité. Malgré quelques allusions perverses, et le fait que je connaisse cela par cœur, les deux heures passent rapidement et nous nous retrouvons dans la cour pour dix minutes de pause. J'observe des détails que je n'avais pas prit la peine d'observer hier, comme les uniformes des élèves Il semble qu'une couleur soit attribuée à chaque section, vert pour la première, rouge pour la mienne, et bleu pour la troisième. Le gris étant attribué aux gardiens à en juger par l'uniforme de Naruto que j'aperçois au loin. Nos yeux se croisent un instant, le sourire qui était présent sur ses lèvres disparaît et je détourne le regard. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre son comportement, je pensais avoir à me justifier auprès de lui ou du directeur pour ma balade sur le toit et pourtant il n'en est rien. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vu que quelqu'un s'était assit près de moi. Yahiko.

\- Je te dérange ?  
Je secoue la tête en replongeant dans mon livre de français.  
\- Tu connais bien le gardien ?  
Je suis son regard, posé sur Naruto.  
\- Non.  
\- Lui a l'air de s'intéresser particulièrement à toi.  
Mes yeux plongent dans ceux de mon homologue et je fronce les sourcils.  
\- Il est connu ici pour être intransigeant, surtout avec les nouveaux, mais tu sembles faire exception.  
La réponse me paraît soudain clair : nos parents sont amis. Je hausse les épaules avant de reprendre ma lecture mais Yahiko ne semble pas vouloir en rester là.  
\- En même temps cela peut se comprendre, finit-il.  
Je tourne mon regard vers ce gêneur, il me détaille sans gêne avant de reporter son regard dans le mien. La colère s'insinue dans tout mon corps et je me lève pour rejoindre ma classe.

Durant le cours d'économie, je ne cesse de penser au regard intrusif de Yahiko, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait se comprendre. La question de sexualité ne m'a jamais posé problème, je ne sais pas et à vrai dire cela ne m'intéresse pas. Personne ne m'a jamais attiré, fille ou garçon. Même si j'y ai déjà réfléchis. Les formes des femmes me plaisent, mais leur caractère aussi timide ou tempétueux soit-il, me rebute. Alors que les hommes me plaisent d'autant plus dans leur caractère, mais je n'ai jamais prêté plus d'attention à leur corps.  
Je reprends ma concentration sur le cours qui touche à sa fin.

Après l'heure du repas, ma classe se dirige vers le terrain de basket, nous entrons dans les vestiaires pour nous changer. Je suis le dernier, tout le monde est déjà sortit. Je range mes affaires dans mon casier pendant que les dernières année entre en se bousculant. L'un d'eux repousse un élève qui me bouscule me plaquant contre le mur de ferraille. Je me redresse vivement, me retournant pour voir celui qui m'a bousculer. Le garçon aux yeux émeraude me fait un sourire timide avant de s'excuser, sautant sur son ami pour l'engueuler de l'avoir poussé. La pression redescends et arrivé à l'entré du vestiaire, trois types me barrent la route. Je reconnais aisément mes assaillants d'hier soir. Ichiro me sourit en me dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. La haine que j'éprouve à leur égard se lit facilement sur mes traits.

\- Allez vous changer messieurs ! Tonne une voix grave que je reconnais facilement.

Je ne lâche pas des yeux Ichiro alors que ses camarades partent s'habiller. Il les suit et me sourit avant de faire de même. Le regard compatissant de Naruto me fait grogner avant de sortir du vestiaire.

Les équipes se répartissent sur le terrain, le professeur Gaï reprend les règles rapidement avant que l'on se dispatche. Je me place dans l'aile droite et Ichiro se place en face, sûrement pour me contrer lors des attaques. Je ne suis pas un grand joueur, mais je me débrouille assezbien durant la première période mais l'équipe adverse mène rapidement 8 à 3. Après une courte pause, le match reprend. Maintenant que j'ai analysé leurs mouvements, je m'élance, repérant mes adversaires et mes coéquipiers qui lèvent leurs mains tout en courant. Je me faufile entre deux et arrivé devant Ichiro, son sourire carnassier m'emplit d'une colère sans nom. Je lance la balle à mon camarade Shikamaru, avant qu'Ichiro ne me propulse à terre. Un coup de sifflet annonce une faute et je me relève devant mon adversaire, nos fronts se touchant presque. Naruto débarque à ce moment là, emportant Ichiro qui me sourit toujours plus.

Je me replace sur le terrain pour lancer un coup franc et marque 3 points. Le match reprends mais cette fois c'est moi qui ne me contrôle pu. Ichiro balle en main ne m'a pas vu arriver, je choppe alors la balle et court vers le panier, un défenseur me bloque et je lance la balle à Shikamaru qui a repéré ma stratégie et m'a suivit. 3 point de plus. Un coup de sifflet nous annonce la mi-temps. Ichiro me bouscule alors qu'un sourire en coin apparaît sur mes lèvres dans un air de défi.

À la reprise, Ichiro crache par terre en me regardant haineux, son sourire a disparu et le miens, en coin, est figé. Je jette un œil à Shikamaru, il a l'air très intelligent alors je lui fait signe de passer par derrière et il hoche la tête. La partie reprends, notre équipe lutte contre la défense adverse, celui aux cheveux blancs de l'autre fois se faufile comme une anguille entre les corps musclés des troisièmes année. Il m'a repéré je le sais, je continue mon ascension, le suivant de loin. Un défenseur le bloque alors je me précipite derrière l'anguille qui fait passer la balle derrière son dos, je l'attrape avant de foncer près du panier. Shikamaru s'est décalé sur la gauche, je dribble quelques secondes avant de sauter pour lui envoyer la balle qu'il rattrape au vol et marque 2 points de plus. Je me retrouve alors entre mes adversaires, me dépassant légèrement niveau taille, Ichiro me frappe alors au ventre avant qu'une bagarre n'éclate. Mon poing vient atteindre le ventre d'un ami d'Ichiro mais Yahiko intervient en rendant les coups à son tour pour me défendre. Naruto débarque au moment où je lance mon point gauche dans la mâchoire d'Ichiro qui tombe à terre sous le coup. Une douleur se propage dans mon bras et la foule s'écarte sous les cris grave du blond qui convoque alors les responsables dans le bureau du directeur.

Ichiro, Yahiko, Dosan et Takayuki, les deux amis d'Ichiro dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, nous retrouvons alors devant le bureau en bois massif du proviseur, son siège est tourné vers une grande étagère où trônent quelques livres, photos et autres objets personnels. La pièce est toute en bois verni, un canapé dans un coin, et une grande bibliothèque derrière nous.

\- Père.  
L'homme se retourne alors vers nous, levant le nez d'un livre ancien qu'il referme instantanément lorsqu'il nous voit. Il semble si étrange en ma présence, ou alors je me fais des idées.  
\- Il y a eu une altercation, j'ai préféré vous laisser décider de leur sort.  
L'homme en face hoche la tête en me voyant dans le lot.  
\- Expliquer moi ce qu'il s'est passait.  
Aucun de nous ne parle. Tous baissent légèrement les yeux face à l'homme alors qu'il se lève en déposant le livre.  
\- Le règlement intérieur de cet institution vous interdit formellement de vous battre pour quelque raison que se soit. J'exige une réponse, maintenant ! S'écrit fermement la voix du directeur.  
\- Nous jouions au basket, et Ichiro et ses amis ont provoqué Sasuke, commence Yahiko.  
\- Qui a levé la main le premier ?  
Un blanc s'installe avant que Yahiko ne me lance un regard contrit  
\- Sasuke.  
Je fronce les sourcils en le regardant puis détourne mon visage vers Minato que je vois entrain de regarder son fils.  
\- Vous trois vous nettoierez les salles de classes après les cours pendant deux semaines.  
J'entends un grognement de la part d'Ichiro avant que Naruto les conduisent dehors, refermant la porte derrière eux, me laissant seul avec le directeur.  
\- Est-ce la vérité Sasuke ?  
Il s'est assit sur le bois du bureau, m'invitant d'un signe de tête à m'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils devant lui. Je soupire avant de m'exécuter.  
\- Oui.  
Il soupire un instant avant de revenir s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.  
\- Tu t'es fait mal ? Me demande-t-il en voyant que je tiens mon poignet.  
\- Ça va passer.  
\- Va à l'infirmerie, je vais décider de la punition qui te sera attribué selon l'état de ton bras.  
Je me lève sans attendre et m'incline respectueusement.

J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur le regard bleu à la fois inquiet et plein de colère de Naruto. Je lui explique qu'il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie. Il me conduit alors sans un mot, au fond du couloir. Il ouvre la porte et s'avance devant un bureau blanc où quelques plantes sont disposées.

\- Naruto, je t'ai déjà dit de frapper avant d'entrer ! S'exclame une femme en rangeant précipitamment quelque chose dans un tiroir.

J'entends Naruto rire doucement alors qu'il s'écarte pour me laisser avancer. La femme blonde pose son regard marron sur moi avec stupéfaction. Ses yeux passe de Naruto à moi avant de demander silencieusement des explications à Naruto.

\- Il s'est fait mal au poignet en jouant au basket, explique-t-il.  
Elle fronce les sourcils et écarte les mèches de ses longs cheveux blonds avant de se lever pour m'examiner.  
\- En effet, tu as une belle entorse, Naruto va chercher de la glace.  
Il s'exécute alors qu'elle me fait m'asseoir sur une chaise pour m'ausculter le bras dans sa totalité. Ses yeux me fixent de temps à autre sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.  
\- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?  
Elle se mord la lèvre inférieur un court instant sans me regarder.  
\- Je t'ai connu quand tu étais jeune, cela me fait bizarre de te revoir.  
Encore une personne que je reconnais pas.  
\- Je ne m'en rappelle pas.  
\- Tu étais jeune alors...  
Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, Naruto entre dans la pièce en apportant la glace qu'elle applique sur mon poignet.  
\- Reste ici un moment, il faut que j'aille voir Minato.  
Elle sort de la pièce, me laissant seul avec Naruto qui la regarde partir en fronçant les sourcils. Nous restons quelques minutes sans rien dire mais une question me trotte dans la tête.  
\- On s'est déjà rencontrait quand on était plus jeune ?  
Ses yeux se voilent de tristesse un instant avant qu'il ne se reprenne.  
\- De temps en temps j'accompagnais mes parents alors oui sûrement.  
Mais pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de tout ça ? Je n'avais pas dix ans mais on oublie pas autant de choses à cette âge ! Il attend visiblement quelque chose mais je ne saurai dire quoi. Il allait continuer mais la femme blonde entre dans la pièce.  
\- Bon, je vais te mettre une bande que tu garderas pendant deux jours, tu reviendras me voir mais en attendant tu ne fais pas de sport. Et tu évites de te battre, siffle-t-elle plus durement.  
Elle applique la bande, la douleur n'étant pratiquement plus présente.  
\- Tu arriveras à écrire ?  
\- Il est droitier.

Nous tournons nos regards vers celui qui a dit cela mais prenant conscience de ses paroles, il s'éclipse de la pièce, et je m'interroge sur le fait qu'il connaisse ce détail. Perdu dans mes pensées, je le rejoins dans le couloir après avoir remercié Tsunade, d'après le nom inscrit sur la porte en bois.  
Il ne m'a pas adressé un seul mot et je n'ai pas posé de question. Il m'a ensuite demandé d'attendre dans le couloir pendant qu'il allait discuter avec son père. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il en est ressortit en me disant de le suivre jusqu'au terrain de basket.

\- Étant donné ta blessure, tu vas aider les autres élèves à nettoyer les classes mais seulement les tableaux et tables, une fois ta blessure guérie, nous verrons.  
\- Comme c'est intelligent de me laisser seul avec ceux qui m'ont fait ça, constate-je avec une pointe d'ironie.  
\- Je suis chargée de surveiller les punitions données Sasuke !  
Dans sa bouche, mon prénom semble torturé, comme s'il avait du mal à le prononcer. Son attitude m'intrigue au plus haut point.  
\- Tu n'as pourtant pas réussi à intervenir à temps, insinuais-je en laissant ma phrase en suspens.

Il s'arrête et se retourne en empoignant mon polo, son regard habituellement si bleu et joyeux, semble maintenant ombrager par une tempête. Je serai sûrement mort si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs. À cette pensée, un sourire en coin se faufile sur mes lèvres, et cela ne lui échappe pas. Ses yeux se fixent sur celles-ci puis il me relâche.

\- Je suis là pour assurer votre protection.  
\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Il reprend sa route sans me répondre. Malgré mon incompréhension, je constate que Yahiko avait raison, je ne le laisse pas indifférent. Et même si je trouve cela étrange, cela m'amuse beaucoup. 

* * *

Voilà pour la suite de cette histoire. J'espère que cela vous a plu et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.  
Laissez moi vos avis, bon ou mauvais, cela motive à continuer ! :)  
Leiko. 


	3. Partie I - Révélation

_À savoir avant __de commencer à lire :_

_L'histoire se passe dans notre monde (UA), Yaoi évidemment (HxH) !  
Pour ce qui est du rating, il va varier. J'ai marqué M mais cela risque d'être assez platonique au début.  
__Les caractères de Sasuke et Naruto sont peut être un peu OCC, mais je vous laisse le découvrir car sinon je risque de trop en dire ahah !  
__  
__Bien évidement, les personnages appartiennent au merveilleux Masashi Kishimoto !_

_Petite musique d'ambiance :  
_

**_Revelation _**_de_**_ Troye Sivan _****_& Jónsi_**

_**VOILA LA SUITE, BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**_

* * *

_\- Je suis là pour assurer votre protection.  
\- Je n'en ai pas besoin._

_Il reprend sa route sans me répondre. Malgré mon incompréhension, je constate que Yahiko avait raison, je ne le laisse pas indifférent. Et même si je trouve cela étrange, cela m'amuse beaucoup._

Nous rejoignons alors les élèves, Shikamaru vient alors à ma rencontre d'un air las, suivit de Sakura et quelques élèves.

\- Alors ton poignet ? Demande Sakura.  
\- Entorse, annonce-je.  
Je vois la déception se peindre sur leurs visages.  
\- Galère, fait le brun intelligent.  
\- En tout cas, t'as assuré, c'est la première fois qu'on gagne face aux Term, me lance alors une fille aux cheveux châtain accroché en deux chignons. Tenten je crois.

Ils ont continué de me parler même si je ne répondais pas, et cela me fit arrêter de penser aux regards meurtriers braqué sur moi.

Le soir venu, je me suis installé à l'écart comme à chaque fois. La solitude me convenant parfaitement. Plus on a d'attache, plus on a à perdre. Je relève les yeux de mon repas, trois visages chargés de haine me regardent et je leur gratifie d'un doigt d'honneur. Un gardien m'interpelle en me montrant l'horloge, 19h55. La punition se déroule pendant le quartier libre, je me lève résigné pour débarrasser mon plateau et me dirige vers l'extérieur du bâtiment. Les autres me dépassent en me bousculant et je respire un grand coup pour ne pas leur foncer dessus. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et j'aperçois des cheveux roux, Yahiko. Je retire sa main d'un geste rageur en continuant mon chemin mais il se poste devant moi, me forçant à m'arrêter.

\- Écoute, si je t'avais pas balancé, les autres t'auraient massacré.  
Je le contourne mais il m'attrape l'épaule, je ne résiste pas plus et lui flanque un coup dans le ventre. Il se redresse en tendant ses bras devant lui, en signe de paix.  
\- Je te veux pas de mal Sasuke.  
\- Alors arrête de m'emmerder !

Il baisse les yeux et je reprends ma route. Je vois alors Naruto qui nous regarde de loin, il fronce les sourcils avant de nous ordonner de commencer notre travail. Il faudra que je pense à lui demander pourquoi je suis si privilégier.

Naruto veille, assit sur une table, croquant dans une pomme alors que je nettoie le tableau avec ma main valide. Je me retourne un instant, nous sommes seuls dans la classe alors que les autres finissent le sol de la salle d'à côté. Il a le nez dans un manga, et rit silencieusement en mordant à nouveau dans le fruit. Il a remonté négligemment sa chemise blanche sur ses avant-bras et je suis la ligne de ses muscles roulant sous sa peau hâlé.

\- Un problème Sasuke ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je reviens à la réalité, me giflant intérieurement pour reprendre ma tâche. Pourquoi je reste sans arrêt le fixer ainsi ? Pourquoi lorsque je suis avec lui j'ai cette impression d'être moins seul ?

Cela fait trois heures que je tourne en rond pour trouver le sommeil mais rien ne vient. D'un geste rageur, je me lève, enfilant un sweat et un jogging. Il faut que je prenne l'air. Comme la nuit d'avant, je me faufile dans le couloir, monte les escaliers et regarde par la fenêtre de la chambre de Naruto mais le lit est vide. Je soupire, il doit sûrement être là haut. L'horloge au mur indique 2h02. Je fais demi-tour, mais je change d'avis, eh merde ! Je monte les escaliers et ouvre doucement la fenêtre qui donne sur le toit. Il est là, assit avec un pied dans le vide et l'autre sur le rebord soutenu par son bras.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là. Dit-il sans me regarder.  
\- Si tu ne dis rien, je ne dirai rien.

Il tourne son visage vers moi et ses yeux plongent dans les miens, l'instant semble suspendu. Je détourne le regard pour regarder les étoiles, mais le ciel est voilé ce soir et seul la lune qui apparaît et disparaît derrière les nuages éclaire le toit. Naruto finit par se lever, passant si près de moi que son parfum effleure mes narines. Il se penche alors vers mon oreille

\- Trente minutes, pas une de plus.

Un sourire en coin éclaire mon visage alors qu'il sort par l'ouverture et la referme derrière lui. Je m'allonge sur le rebord, et pose mon casque sur mes oreilles. J'inspire un grand coup avant de fermer les yeux et d'augmenter le son. Je sens peu à peu la colère de cette journée s'évanouir.

_Mercredi 2 Mars 2014_

Deux semaines ont passé, je n'ai plus mal au poignet. Tsunade m'a dit que je devais cependant faire attention et ne pas trop forcer dessus. Une agréable routine s'est alors installée. Je ne suivais pas beaucoup mes cours, dessinant la plupart du temps dans mon carnet. Ichiro et les autres me lançaient sans cesse des regards venimeux mais ils n'avaient rien tenté depuis. Je crois que Naruto devait y être pour quelque chose car lorsque je les croisais, Naruto débarquait au moment opportun et même si je ne souhaitais pas être protégé de cette manière, j'appréciais de ne pas avoir à regarder sans cesse par dessus mon épaule. Une nouvelle tâche m'avait été confié, je devais aider le bibliothécaire, Kakashi Hatake. Ses cheveux grisonnant lui donné au moins dix ans de plus, mais je ne lui donné pas plus de quarante ans, son visage était masqué par un tissu noir cachant ses expressions. Il lisait souvent des livres avec des couvertures assez explicites, assit sur un bureau en bois caché derrière un paravent. C'était l'un des rares à ne pas chercher à me parler, il me donnait des ordres, je les exécutais. Et cela me plaisais. Je rangeais les livres, la remise où était entreposé les livraisons des nouveaux manuels scolaires, je passais plus de temps à lire entre deux étagères qu'à travailler mais Kakashi semblait s'en accommoder.

Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, c'est l'endroit qui me rassure le plus. L'odeur du papier vieillit, la poussière s'accumulant sur les étagères, les lumières vacillantes et surtout l'absence d'élèves. L'homme masqué ne semblant pas gêné par ma présence aux heures de midi, à la fins des cours et pendant ma punition. Naruto nous rendait visite de temps en temps pour voir si tout se passait bien mais son regard insistant à mon égard me laissais penser que ce n'était pas la seule raison. J'avais arrêté de me rendre sur le toit la nuit, je voulais simplement que l'on m'oublie. Que ces six mois passent rapidement et que je retrouve ma vie.

À l'heure de midi, je n'avais pas d'appétit alors au lieu d'aller au restaurant, je me suis assis près de la bibliothèque. Le soleil éclairant mon carnet entre les branches de l'arbre au dessus de moi. Les lignes se dessinant sous la mine de mon crayon sans que je n'ai le moindre impacte sur elles. Une ombre apparaît alors sur mon dessin et je relève la tête pour apercevoir Naruto, un sourire illuminant son visage. Je referme aussitôt mon carnet.

\- Alors c'est ici que tu te cachais, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres ? S'enquit-il en prenant place à mes côtés.  
\- Pas faim.  
\- Tu n'es déjà pas très épais pourtant.  
Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, son sourire m'éblouit et je me détourne de lui.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu dessine ?  
\- Ce que je ne peux pas décrire, souffle-je.  
\- Et tu ne veux pas que je les vois ?  
Je me lève, ramassant mes affaires lentement pendant qu'il observe chacun de mes gestes.  
\- Si tu les voyais, il faudrait que je te tue.  
Il rit de bon cœur et je me retourne, un sourire naissant sur mes lèvres.

Le soir, Minato leva la punition de Yahiko, Ichiro et les autres, tandis que moi j'étais consigné encore deux semaines. Cela ne me gêné pas, au contraire. Alors pendant que je rangeais les livres dans une étagère, Kakashi vint me trouver pour me dire qu'il s'absenter pour récupérer des documents importants avec le directeur. Mais à en juger par son regard et la bosse se formant sur son pantalon noir, je me doutais que ce n'était pas la véritable raison. Je hochais la tête et j'entendis ensuite la porte se refermer lourdement.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit de la porte me fait sourire, je lance amusé

\- Vous avez oublié quelque chose Monsieur Hatake ?

Mais le silence me répond et l'atmosphère semble soudain s'alourdir. Je m'avance dans l'allée principale et me fige, Ichiro et ses amis se tiennent debout face à moi, un sourire mesquin greffé sur le visage. Je ne bouge pas, attendant qu'ils approchent. Je ne fuirai pas, je ne suis pas un lâche.

\- Je veux des excuses Sasuke. J'ai passé deux semaines à balayer les putains de salles de cours alors que toi tu passais ton temps à lire des livres dans cette bibliothèque minable ! Crache-t-il en s'approchant.  
Je reste impassible, le jaugeant du regard quand il se retrouve à un mètre de moi.  
\- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de lui tenir tête, mais tu as tord, m'explique Dosan en me bousculant pour se placer derrière moi.

Mon regard s'enflamme, mes muscles se contractent et un coup sur l'arrière de mes cuisses me fait plier les genoux, je me rattrape avec une main et me redresse sur mes genoux en faisant face à mon ennemi. Ses doigts empoignent mes cheveux qu'il tire vers l'arrière.

\- Je t'ai demandé de t'excuser !  
\- Crève ! Lâche-je en serrant les dents.  
Il me sourit et se penche sur mon oreille.  
\- Ce n'est que le début Sasuke, chuchote-t-il.  
Je sens sa langue glisser dans mon cou, cela me répugne et je tente de m'écarter mais la poigne sur mes cheveux se resserre.  
\- Tu as un goût exquis.

Un grognement suit sa réplique alors qu'il s'éloigne de moi, faisant signe à Takayuki avant de se retourner. Je n'ai pas vu le poing m'atteindre, les coups pleuvent, alors que je me recroqueville à terre en refusant de leur donner satisfaction en criant de douleur. Un coup de pied dans ma mâchoire achève ce passage à tabac. Je les regarde sortir de la pièce et grimace en me relevant, recrachant le sang dans ma bouche.

Je me tiens le ventre en regardant les livres autour de moi, mon havre de paix semble s'effriter peu à peu. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et je soupire de soulagement en prenant une attitude normal mais Kakashi fronce les sourcils quand il m'aperçoit.

\- Tout va bien, je faisais une pause, expliquais-je.  
\- Tu peux y aller, tu finiras ça demain.  
Il me regarde étrangement alors que je sors du bâtiment en essayant de ne pas boiter.

Je m'effondre sur mon lit et me recroqueville, exténué. Le rideau bouge et je me redresse en pointant cette fois mon couteau vers l'intrus. Naruto me regarde surpris avant de froncer les sourcils. Je range mon arme et il entre dans ma chambre, attrapant une feuille sur mon bureau, il commence à écrire et me la tend avant de sortir. « Sur le toit à 2h. ». Je sais alors que s'il ne m'a confisqué mon arme et n'a rien dit sur le moment c'était pour éviter que ses paroles ne soient entendues dans le silence du dortoir. Je m'insulte intérieurement pour ne pas avoir été plus prudent.

Vers 2h du matin, je pénètre sur le toit et un regard dur m'accueille alors que je referme la fenêtre derrière moi. Naruto se lève pour me faire face.

\- T'es inconscient ou quoi ? Tu sais ce qu'il se passerait si quelqu'un apprenait que tu as une arme ici ? S'exclame-t-il en gardant un ton bas mais remplit de colère.  
Devant mon mutisme, il se passe une main dans les cheveux avant de reprendre  
\- Tu serais viré ! Tu imagines si...

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase et se retourne en serrant les poings, retenant un cri de rage alors que je sens qu'il se fait bataille pour ne pas craquer. Il pose à nouveau son regard sur moi, la colère a disparut et je peux lire sur ses traits toute l'inquiétude qui le ronge. Il fait un pas dans ma direction et je sens des frissons parcourir ma peau, le froid n'y étant pour rien. Mes yeux sont comme attirés par les siens. Il lève sa main vers mon visage et fronce les sourcils en relevant mon menton.

\- Ichiro ?  
\- Ce n'est rien ! Dis-je en retirant sa main.  
\- Non ce n'est pas rien Sasuke !  
Je me recule mais il s'approche de moi, l'air soucieux.  
\- Arrêtes ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection et encore moins que tu t'inquiètes pour moi !  
\- Et qui le fera si ce n'est moi ? S'emporte-t-il.  
Mais comme si les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, il baisse les yeux une seconde et s'en va.

Je reste immobile pendant quelques minutes à essayer de comprendre le sens de ses paroles, pourquoi se sent-il obligé de me protéger ? Dans un geste rageur, j'envoie mon poing dans le mur face à moi. Comme si je n'avais pas eu assez de blessures aujourd'hui... Je lève les yeux vers les étoiles et m'installe contre la corniche, je veux seulement arrêter de penser, oublier tout ça.

_Jeudi 3 Mars 2014_

Le professeur de chimie me met mal à l'aise, son regard perçant me fixe avec avidité pendant qu'il nous explique les transferts d'énergie entre systèmes macroscopiques. Ses cheveux noirs aussi lisse que du papier, ses yeux noisettes me faisant penser à un serpent venimeux, un serpent dont je devrais me méfier. Je fixe un point au dessus de sa tête, faisant semblant de l'écouter, mes pensées me ramenant sans cesse vers un certain blond dont mon esprit refuse de se débarrasser. Ses paroles me hantent, je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où vient cette impression d'être moins seul en sa présence, et pourquoi se sent-il obligé de protéger. Tout cela n'a aucun sens.

\- Qu'en penses-tu Sasuke ?  
Je papillonne un instant des yeux en me redressant sur ma chaise. Sakura assise à côté de moi mordille son crayon en me regardant rieuse.  
\- Je n'ai pas écouté, monsieur.  
Le visage du professeur s'assombrit et il fait claquer sa langue sur son palet et interroge un autre élève.  
\- Tu devrais être attentif durant son cours, il n'est pas du genre à laisser de deuxième chance, me conseille ma voisine de table.

C'est noté, si je veux disparaître, je dois montrer un minimum d'attention sans me faire remarquer.

À l'heure du repas, je m'installe sur la table de Shikamaru qui me salue d'un signe de tête. Les bavardages cessent un moment mais je n'y prête pas attention et chacun reprend sa conversation. Je dois me fondre dans la masse, être _invisible_.  
Une fois mon repas terminé, je prends mes affaires pour me rendre à la bibliothèque. Shikamaru me rattrape dans la cour.

\- Ça te dit une partie de shōgi ?  
Pourquoi pas, j'arrêterai peut être de penser.

Il est fort, je dois bien le reconnaître. C'est un fin stratège et je me plais à vouloir le battre. Mais après trois parties, les cours recommencent, et mes pensées avec.

Le soir, Kakashi m'a confié la tâche d'apporter des ouvrages au directeur. Des éclats de voix indistincts se font entendre dans le couloir menant au bureau, et plus je me rapproche, plus les voix se clarifient.

« - Je t'aurais prévenu Naruto !  
\- Ce n'est pas à vous de choisir, j'en ai assez de faire semblant ! »

J'allais frapper quand la porte s'ouvre, le blond me regarde avec surprise avant de me dépasser. Je frappe à la porte déjà ouverte, Minato qui avait la tête entre ses mains, se redresse.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur Hatake m'a demandé de vous apporter ces livres.  
\- Ah oui, merci, tu peux les poser sur la table.  
Je les dépose et avant de repartir, je me retourne vers lui.  
\- J'aurai une question monsieur, commence-je.  
Il me fixe sans rien dire alors je me lance.  
\- Est-ce que Naruto et moi nous sommes connus quand mes parents et vous étiez amis ?  
Il semble prit au dépourvu mais se ressaisit.  
\- Oui je crois que tu l'as rencontré une ou deux fois.  
Toujours les mêmes réponses évasives, pense-je.  
\- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir connu.  
\- C'était il y a longtemps.  
Je n'obtiendrais rien de sa part, il me faut trouver les réponses à mes questions ailleurs.  
\- Bien, merci monsieur, bonne nuit.  
\- Sasuke ?  
Je me retourne une nouvelle fois.  
\- Mon fils a beaucoup de... problème, termine-t-il après un silence gênant. Tu devrais te concentrer sur tes cours.  
La menace est clairement présente, je m'incline et sors du bureau.

Je n'ai fait que poser une question, pourtant je sens que c'est la clé de tout. Toutefois je ne sais pas en quoi savoir si j'ai connu Naruto ou pas devrait influer sur ses problèmes. Je soupire en regardant le croissant de lune, quel problème peut-il bien avoir ? Cela doit être quelque chose d'assez important pour que son père me menace ainsi. La fenêtre s'ouvre, stoppant le cours de me pensées. Naruto me regarde et va s'asseoir plus loin sur le rebord, levant lui aussi les yeux vers l'astre de la nuit. Mes yeux le détaillent sans aucune discrétion. Sa peau naturellement bronzée brille presque sous le reflet argenté, et ses cheveux blonds légèrement emmêlés paraissent presque blancs. Il tourne son regard vers moi mais je ne détourne pas les yeux, admirant l'éclat de ses yeux bleus. Je me surprends à le trouver beau. Et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres avant qu'il s'allonge sur le rebord, les bras en croix derrière sa tête.

Nous sommes restés plus d'une heure sur le toit, appréciant le silence de la nuit, le froid figeant nos pensées. Il m'a jeté quelques coups d'œil et moi je n'ai pas cessé de le regarder, sans arrière pensée, juste à l'admirer.

_Samedi 5 Mars 2014_

Je me lève en enfilant un jean et un tee-shirt noir, pas de tenue obligatoire le week-end. Quelques activités sont proposées mais rien est obligatoire. Je passe ma journée seul à la bibliothèque, Kakashi étant absent pendant ces deux jours. Dans la soirée, Shikamaru me propose une partie de shōgi que j'accepte pour me vider la tête.

\- Alors, tu as trouvé les réponses que tu cherchais ? Me demande Shikamaru d'un air désinvolte.  
Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre. Nous sommes seuls dans la cour, assit sur un banc. Le brun, appuyé sur son coude posé sur sa jambe, me lance un regard avant de bouger une pièce.  
\- Tu es sans arrêt ailleurs, et tu sembles avoir beaucoup de questions en tête.  
Fin stratège et très bon observateur, cogite-je.  
\- En partie, oui.  
Il ne me regarde pas, continuant de jouer.  
\- Et toi ? Reprends-je.  
\- Moi ? Demande-t-il incrédule.  
Je joue mon coup, espérant gagner la partie cette fois-ci.  
\- Tu ne sembles pas être un élève envoyé ici de force, donc je présume que c'est un choix de ta part.  
Il me jette un regard en coin.  
\- Bien joué, mais ça ne sera pas suffisant, dit-il en bloquant mon jeu.  
\- Mon père tient à ce que je reprenne l'entreprise familiale, mais ça devenait galère alors je suis venu ici pour lui échapper pendant trois ans, continue-t-il.  
Le coin de ma couche se relève alors que je joues ma dernière carte pour remporter la partie.  
\- Tu sembles avoir compris les règles du jeu mais si tu t'expose comme ça, tu finiras par perdre tout ce que tu as.

Il déplace son pion et annonce ainsi la fin du jeu. Je soupire en repensant à ses dernières paroles Perdre tout ce que j'ai ? Parlait-t-il du jeu ? Je réfléchis pendant qu'il replace les pions pour une nouvelle partie. Avant d'arriver ici je pensais n'avoir rien à perdre, est ce différent aujourd'hui ? La réponse ne me paraît pas aussi évidente.

_Dimanche 6 Mars 2014_

Assis contre un arbre, mon carnet posé sur mes cuisses. Je regarde mes dessins et en tombant sur l'un d'eux représentant Naruto, assit sur le toit, le regard perdu dans les étoiles, les paroles de Shikamaru me reviennent : « Ne pas m'exposer pour éviter de tout perdre ». N'ayant pas la force de trouver le double sens, je continue de feuilleter mes dessins. Je me sens soudain nostalgique devant le paysage de la forêt d'Oto, la vue du « rocher ». Jûgo me demande des nouvelles chaque semaine mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que je me trouve ici. Trop absorbé par mes souvenirs, je n'ai pas vu que quelqu'un s'était approché.

\- C'est là d'où tu viens ?

Je referme mon carnet, décidément il n'a pas l'intention de me laisser tranquille. Je ne réponds pas, et Yahiko s'assoit contre l'arbre, me tournant pratiquement le dos. J'apprécie cette distance.

\- Je viens d'Ame, là bas il n'y a que des bâtiments gris et il pleut sans cesse. Reprend-t-il avec un petit rire, après un long silence.  
Ame se trouve à une centaine de kilomètres de chez moi.  
\- Oto semble plus verdoyant et accueillant, continue-t-il quand il voit que je ne réponds pas.  
Mais comment sait-il que cela représente la forêt Oto ? Je sais que je suis un bon dessinateur mais le pays est bordés de nombreuses forêts.  
\- Tu sais, quand je suis arrivé ici il y deux ans, je n'imaginais pas que cela me manquerait autant et pourtant...  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais je comprends très bien ce qu'il peut ressentir.  
\- Moi non plus, avouais-je.

Je sens son regard se poser moi mais je ne bouge pas, savourant les derniers rayons du soleil. Peut-être ai-je fait fausse route dans mon jugement, il ne semble pas me vouloir du mal cependant quelque chose chez lui me dérange, sans savoir quoi exactement. Je baisse les yeux que j'avais relevé pour admirer le ciel et vois au loin Naruto me fixer. Son air est grave mais je ne saisis pas sa colère. Me rappelant soudain de Yahiko, je tourne mon regard vers lui, celui-ci me fixe en souriant. Serait-il jaloux de Yahiko ? Je me lève pour rejoindre le restaurant, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Sans le vouloir, j'ai cherché Naruto des yeux toute la soirée, pendant l'heure d'étude, au moment du repas, pendant le quartier libre. Il avait disparut.  
En rentrant dans ma chambre, je m'affale sur mon lit en passant un bras sous mon oreiller. Je sens un papier se froisser et je soulève mon coussin.

« Là où tu sais, à l'heure que tu sais. »

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je souris en reconnaissant l'écriture de Naruto.

_Lundi 7 Mars 2014_

Je me réveille en sursaut et regarde l'heure : 6h18. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains en réalisant que je me suis endormi sur mon livre de chimie. J'attrape le-dit livre et le lance à travers la pièce. Des centaines de questions affluent dans ma tête A-t-il cru que je ne souhaitais pas venir ? Est-il resté m'attendre ? Combien de temps avant de réaliser que je viendrai pas ?  
Une violente migraine pointe alors le bout de son nez et je me lève de mauvaise humeur. Je prends mes affaires de toilette pour me diriger silencieusement vers les douches communes. Je me déshabille, ce réveil brutal m'aura au moins permit de pouvoir prendre ma douche tranquille. J'entre dans une cabine et dépose ma serviette sur la porte, elle ne ferme pas à clé mais au moins je n'ai pas à la partager avec tout le monde. Je me glisse sous l'eau brûlante qui rougie instantanément ma peau. Je reste ainsi quelques minutes, laissant mes pensées s'évaporer.

Je ressors de la cabine, une serviette autour de la taille, séchant mes cheveux d'une main. En relevant les yeux, je m'arrête dans mes mouvements. Naruto me regarde, une main posée sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Il reste immobile, et je sens ma virilité se réveiller sous son regard brûlant. À ce moment là tout s'évanouit, je ne pense plus à rien, plus rien n'existe autour de nous. Rien que _lui et moi. _Il ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort, puis détourne les yeux et le temps reprend son court normal.

\- Naruto... Commence-je en m'avançant vers lui.  
\- Les troisièmes année vont prendre leur douche ici jusqu'à ce que les leur soient réparées, me coupe-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je reste figé en réalisant ses paroles. Les troisièmes année ici ? Cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire...

En début d'après-midi, j'appris que la plomberie du troisième étage devait être refait à neuf car de nombreuses fuites qui avaient réduit les douze douches à six avaient maintenant rendu l'âme, elles aussi. Mais à l'évidence, le karma ou je ne sais quoi d'autre avait décidé que ma dose de mauvaises nouvelles n'étaient pas assez importantes, alors pour couronner cette journée, je me fis convoquer dans le bureau du directeur.  
En arrivant, Shizune, la secrétaire du directeur, me fit m'asseoir sur une chaise dans le couloir. Je patientais depuis vingtaines de minutes quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le grand blond. Toujours vêtu d'un costume trois pièces de couleur clair, une cravate bleu ciel rappelant la couleur de ses yeux, et me rappelant également ceux de Naruto. Je chasse cette pensée en entrant dans son bureau. Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête dans un tic nerveux, comme le fais également son fils quand il est tendu. Décidément ses deux là se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau.

\- J'aimerai que l'on parle un peu de toi Sasuke, assied-toi, dit-il en prenant place lui même dans son fauteuil en cuir.  
Je l'imite en m'asseyant face à son bureau, m'attendant au pire.  
\- Alors, comment se passe les cours ?  
\- Bien, réplique-je sans conviction.  
\- Et tes camarades ?  
Son regard se fait plus dur. Je comprends vite où il souhaite en venir.  
\- Je joues régulièrement au shōgi avec Shikamaru.  
Il acquiesce en m'incitant à poursuivre. Je n'ai jamais aimé parlé de moi, alors j'élude la demande  
\- De quoi voulez parler au juste ?  
Il hausse les sourcils et inspire un grand coup avant de s'affaler dans son fauteuil.  
\- Je suppose que tu dois le savoir, si tu as deviné mes pensées.  
\- Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ma vie ne vous regarde pas.  
\- Celle de mon fils en revanche, oui.  
\- Je ne vois pas le rapport Monsieur.  
La tension est palpable, nos yeux s'affrontent en silence. Mais il soupire et se redresse.  
\- Ne joues pas à ce jeu là avec moi Sasuke. Tes parents m'ont demandé de garder un œil sur toi et je ne voudrais pas que tu empruntes de mauvais chemins à cause de mon fils.  
\- Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir monsieur.  
Il fronce les sourcils.  
\- J'ai accepté l'homosexualité de Naruto mais je doute que tes parents fassent de même pour toi, lâche-t-il sans ciller.  
La révélation ne me surprend qu'à moitié et pourtant je ne sais quoi répondre, à vrai dire la suite de sa phrase n'a pas eu de véritable impact sur moi.  
\- Tu sembles surpris ? Me questionne-t-il.  
\- Je n'étais pas au courant pour Naruto, monsieur.

* * *

_Eh bien j'espère que cela vous a plu, on commence à voir un petit rapprochement ;)  
__Dîtes moi ce que vous en avait pensé.  
J'ai oublié de le préciser mais dans cette histoire il y aura deux parties. Et pour vous rassurer, j'ai bientôt terminé cette histoire alors pas d'inquiétude, vous aurez la fin de cette histoire :)  
A la semaine pro pour la suite !  
Leiko._


	4. Partie I - Attraction

_À savoir avant __de commencer à lire :_

_L'histoire se passe dans notre monde (UA), Yaoi évidemment (HxH) !  
Pour ce qui est du rating, il va varier. J'ai marqué M mais cela risque d'être assez platonique au début.  
__Les caractères de Sasuke et Naruto sont peut être un peu OCC, mais je vous laisse le découvrir car sinon je risque de trop en dire ahah !  
__  
__Bien évidement, les personnages appartiennent au merveilleux Masashi Kishimoto !_

_Petite musique d'ambiance :  
_

**_Remember _**_de _**_Tim Skold_**

_Je publie ce chapitre un jour avant car je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps ce week end, et je ne veux pas vous attendre :)_

_**VOILA LA SUITE, BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**_

* * *

_\- J'ai accepté l'homosexualité de Naruto mais je doute que tes parents fassent de même pour toi, lâche-t-il sans ciller.  
La révélation ne me surprend qu'à moitié et pourtant je ne sais quoi répondre, à vrai dire la suite de sa phrase n'a pas eu de véritable impact sur moi.  
\- Tu sembles surpris ? Me questionne-t-il.  
\- Je n'étais pas au courant pour Naruto.  
_Il en reste coi et tousse pour reprendre contenance.

Trois coups sont frappés à la porte et Shizune entre dans la pièce en s'excusant.

\- Monsieur, je suis navrée de vous déranger pendant votre entretien mais les membres du conseil viennent d'arriver et souhaitent vous voir.  
\- Dîtes leur que j'arrive dans un instant, nous en avons terminé.  
Je me lève de ma chaise, exaspéré par son attitude.

Je sors rapidement du bureau en passant devant la secrétaire qui se décale rapidement pour me laisser sortir. Je ne sais pas où je vais mais j'avance sans me retourner. J'en ai assez de tout ces non-dits, ses secrets, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi Minato Namikaze souhaite m'éloigner de son fils à tout prix. Sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouve devant la bibliothèque. Je m'assis sur les marches pour réfléchir à cette conversation. Je sens que ça ne tourne pas rond et cela résonne dans ma tête comme un air de déjà-vu dont j'ignore la provenance.  
Une fois calmé, je rejoins mon cours de maths qui a commencé depuis trente minutes. A mon entré, le professeur s'interrompt quelque instant pour me regarder puis reprends son cours comme si de rien n'était.

Mon mal de crâne ne semble pas décidé à me laisser dormir. Épuisé, je me lève dans l'intention d'aller me rafraîchir le visage. Devant le lavabo, j'observe mon reflet dans le miroir. Je n'ai pas dormi beaucoup depuis que je suis ici, quelques heures par nuit tout au plus. Des cernes violacées commencent à se dessiner sous mes yeux, mes joues sont creusées et mon teint est encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Je passe ma main sur mon visage et étire le coin de mes yeux pour les détendre.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent de faire des grimaces devant un miroir en pleine nuit ? Ricane une voix derrière moi.  
Je sursaute, dans le miroir, le reflet de Naruto entrain de rire me fait grogner.  
\- La ferme idiot !  
Son rire se stoppe d'un coup.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande-je en me retournant.  
Il baisse les yeux en croisant les bras.  
\- Rien.  
\- Naruto, insiste-je en m'adossant au lavabo.

Son regard clair me fixe à nouveau, une lueur indéchiffrable au fond des yeux et je me souviens soudain des paroles de Minato, Naruto gay ? Comment ne l'ai-je pas vu avant, cela saute pourtant aux yeux. Sa façon de me regarder, de réagir face à moi, de vouloir me protéger. Je suis parti dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vu que le blond s'était approché, respectant une distance qu'il s'est sûrement imposé.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu hier soir ?  
La question me surprend mais je n'en montre rien.  
\- Je me suis endormi.  
Il me sourit à présent en détaillant chacun de mes traits.  
\- Je devrais te proposer ça plus souvent, on dirait que me poser des lapins te vas bien au teint.  
Je ris doucement.  
\- De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ? Le questionne-je.  
Il se rapproche un peu plus de moi et mes mains se crispent sur le bord du lavabo. Son regard est tendre et se pose sur moi comme une caresse. Je me sens léger et tendu à la fois.  
\- C'est sans importance.  
Nous restons silencieux, nos yeux ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Mais mon cœur s'emballe et je détourne le regard.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, ce n'est pas ton dortoir.  
Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête en souriant.  
\- Rien de spécial, je faisais une ronde.  
Je fais une moue dubitative et le silence s'installe, une nouvelle fois, entre nous. Je me sens nu sous son regard perçant.  
\- Ça va mieux ton menton ?

Sa main effleure ma joue pour relever mon visage, des frissons parcourent ma nuque et je le laisse faire. Je sens ses doigts rester plus longtemps que nécessaire sur ma peau, frôlant mon cou lorsqu'il retire sa main pour se reculer. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement, mes pensées se bousculent mais une seule idée retient mon attention l'envie de sentir à nouveau ses doigts sur ma peau.

\- Ça à l'air d'aller, souffle-t-il en faisant un sourire en coin qui me fait l'effet du bombe.  
Je ne sais pu de quoi il parle, je ne vois que lui, _lui et son sourire.  
\- _Je dois retourner surveiller mon dortoir, bonne nuit Sasuke.  
Il s'éloigne doucement. Je voudrais le retenir mais pour je ne sais quelle raison mais mon corps ne réagit pas.  
\- Bonne nuit Naruto, murmurais-je.

Il me sourit une dernière fois avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Je me retourne vivement, expirant le souffle que j'avais retenu sans m'en rendre compte. Devant le miroir, je vois mes joues légèrement rougies et mes yeux plus profonds que d'ordinaire, mais pourquoi me fait-il cet effet là ? J'asperge plusieurs fois mon visage d'eau froide avant de retourner me coucher.

_Vendredi 11 Mars 2014_

Pendant trois jours je ne cessai de me poser les mêmes questions, pourquoi mon corps avait-il réagit comme cela au touché de Naruto ? Pourquoi avais-je eu envie qu'il recommence ? Pourquoi avais-je envie de plus...  
Shikamaru et moi avions maintenant pour habitude de jouer quelques parties de shōgi durant la pause de midi. Je le soupçonnais de me laisser gagner de temps en temps pour satisfaire ma fierté, il avait apprit à me connaître sans me poser de question. J'appréciais ces pauses où mon esprit était simplement concentré sur le jeu et non sur tout le reste. Même si quelques fois il nous arrivait de discuter, voilé par la stratégie du jeu.

\- Attention, si tu joues ce coup là, je risque de prendre ton roi.  
Il me donne rarement des conseils, alors j'essaie de lire entre les lignes. Je suppose qu'il veut me dire de faire attention à Ichiro.  
\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai mon général d'argent et ma tour qui me protège.  
Autrement dit, j'ai Naruto et lui qui veuille sur moi. Shika lève les yeux vers moi en esquissant un sourire, signe que j'ai comprit.  
\- Comment vas-tu faire avec le fou ? **(Que vas-tu faire avec Ichiro ?)  
**\- Je vais devoir promouvoir mon cavalier. **(Je vais devenir plus fort)  
**Depuis trois jours, je m'entraînais pendant plus d'une heure à la fin des cours. Je me doutais que cela soit suffisant pour contrer les attaques d'Ichiro, mais au moins cela m'apaisait.  
\- Tu devrais demander l'aide de ton général d'argent. **(Tu devrais demander l'aide de Naruto)**

Je le regarde sans comprendre réellement ce que cela voulait dire, en quoi Naruto pourrait m'aider à devenir plus fort ? Mais le brun hausse les épaules en mettant mat mon Roi.

_Samedi 12 Mars 2014_

J'avais enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil, Naruto avait dû le remarquer car je ne me rendais plus sur le toit le soir. Le soleil se levait de plus en plus tôt et avec les troisièmes année qui prenaient maintenant leur douche dans notre salle de bain commune, je me levais vers 6h pour prendre la mienne et je me rendais sur le toit pour admirer la nuit s'éclaircir au fil des minutes. Chaque matin j'espérais que Naruto vienne me rejoindre mais ce n'était jamais le cas.  
Sauf ce matin. Il apparaît par la fenêtre, les cheveux complètement décoiffés, les yeux à peine ouvert. Il porte un short orange qui lui tombe sur les hanches, laissant apparaître son boxer, et un tee-shirt gris.

\- C'est à cette heure là que tu viens maintenant ?  
Il baille bruyamment et s'étire face à la forêt, découvrant la peau dans le bas de son dos.  
\- Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever, lance-je pour détourner mon attention de cette partie de peau découverte.

Il me lance un regard en coin avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, contractant son biceps au passage. Il se tourne vers moi, le bas de son tee-shirt remontant pratiquement au niveau de son nombril, je repère une marque noire sur le ventre finement musclé. Mais je détourne les yeux vers l'horizon. Il s'assoit sur le rebord, me regardant silencieusement.

\- Quoi ? Le questionne-je.  
\- Tu ne partages pas tes pensées, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais partager les miennes.  
Le coin de ma bouche se relève doucement, il n'a pas tord.  
\- Je suis curieux, avoue-je.  
\- Moi aussi tu sais, rit-il en détournant les yeux, plus que tu le ne crois.  
Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ?  
\- Je vais descendre, il va bientôt être 7h, certains vont commencer à se réveiller.  
\- Je descendrais avant 8h, précise-je.  
Il commence à partir et s'arrête pour me regarder.  
\- Tu sais que maintenant je vais venir tout les matins n'est ce pas ?  
\- Si tu fais moins de bruit en baillant, d'accord.

Il pouffe et s'en va. Une fois la fenêtre fermée, j'espire profondément, un fin sourire se dessinant sur mes lèvres. J'accepte volontiers qu'il revienne s'il s'étire tout les matins de cette façon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes yeux veulent en voir plus, comme ce bout de tatouage sur son ventre. Je ne cherches pas à savoir d'où me viennent de telles pensées, pour le moment j'accepte de les écouter.

Je regarde les activités proposées sur le tableau affiché dans l'entré de l'internat. À 15h, une balade en forêt avec notre professeur de science, Orochimaru. Non. À 14h, un film avec Temari. Et...

\- Choisis celle-là, souffle une voix à mon oreille en pointant la dernière activité.

À 10h, activité sportive avec Gaï Maito et Naruto. Je me retourne à temps pour voir une tête blonde sortir du bâtiment. Après tout pourquoi pas, cela me permettra de continuer mon entraînement, même si au fond de moi je sais que ce n'est pas la seule raison.

J'avais réussi à entraîner Shikamaru dans l'activité, après tout c'est lui qui m'avait conseillé de m'entraîner avec Naruto. Nous étions mélangé entre les 1ère, 2ème et 3ème année. Une quinzaine de personnes au total, séparé en quatre groupes de cinq à six personnes. Le jeu se déroule comme une course de relais, mais avec un parcourt : Sauter des obstacles, escalader un mur, tracter quinze kilos pour les garçons et dix pour les filles, sur trente mètres, ramper sur 20 mètres et finir par un sprint. Quelques élèves se sont désistés devant l'épreuve et nous n'étions plus que onze. Il fallait trois équipes de quatre minimum alors Naruto se rajouta à une équipe.  
Gaï nous distribue des foulards de couleur pour nous différencier. Shikamaru, Kiba, un ami de Shikamaru, Chiyo, une élève de troisième année et moi sommes l'équipe rouge. Les bleus sont composés de Yahiko et trois de ses amis. Naruto insiste pour avoir les foulards orange pendant que Sakura râle car la couleur ne va pas avec ses cheveux. Avec eux, il y a aussi Sai et Mitsu, une élève de première année. Pendant que Gaï nous dicte les règles, le blond face à moi noue son foulard orange sur son front et je fais de même avec mon foulard rouge, sur mon bras. Le défi se lit dans ses yeux. De mon côté, je reste impassible, je ne peux pas être moi même avec tout ces regards autour de nous. Yahiko me sourit mais je détourne les yeux.

Sur la ligne de départ se trouve une fille de chaque équipe. Au coup de sifflet, Chiyo dépasse rapidement les autres, mais Sakura la devance rapidement en tractant les dix kilos. Elle impressionne tout le monde quand elle tape dans la main de Sai en première. Chiyo arrive la deuxième et c'est au tour de Shikamaru, qui comme à son habitude soupire avant de courir à toute vitesse, se retrouvant un peu avant l'équipe de Naruto et Yahiko. Il tape dans ma main et je parcours les barrières avec agilité, le mur me donne plus de fil à retordre. En attrapant le sac de quinze kilos je remarque que j'ai quelques secondes d'avance sur mes adversaires. Je cours le plus vite possible, franchissant les derniers obstacles pour venir taper dans la main de Kiba qui s'élance tel un loup sur chaque obstacles. Yahiko part peu de temps après, rattrapant le retard de ses camarades, puis c'est au tour de Naruto. Il me fait un clin d'oeil avant de partir à vive allure, on dirait un chat qui bondit sur les barrières, montant le mur avec souplesse pour enfin traîner le sac en finissant à plat ventre où il dépasse Yahiko. Les élèves qui se sont regroupés près du terrain aménagé, scandent le nom de Naruto qui finit par dépasser Kiba sur le sprint final, finissant premier. Son équipe et plusieurs élèves lui sautent dessus en criant leur victoire. Nous finissons en deuxième place et l'équipe de Yahiko en dernière. Celui-ci regarde d'un mauvais œil Naruto qui s'approche de nous.

\- Va falloir travailler tes bras si tu comptes me battre un jour !  
Je fronce les sourcils en allant prendre une bouteille d'eau, l'insultant mentalement pour défouler ma colère.

On nous a autorisé à aller prendre une douche dans les vestiaires avant le repas. Je dois attendre mon tour car il n'y a que six douches en tout.

\- Allez les gars, dépêchez-vous ! Crie un garçon assit sur un banc à côté de moi.

Le soleil brille, réchauffant la Terre de ces doux rayons. Je retire ma veste sous la chaleur grandissante. Mais visiblement je ne suis pas le seul à avoir chaud, des filles se mettent à brailler en regardant vers le terrain. J'observe à mon tour le sujet de leur extase et ne peux que confirmer. Naruto range les barrières avec Gaï, et vient d'enlever son débardeur. Je peux apercevoir ses abdominaux saillants, et la forme indistincte de son tatouage. Je me mords la joue pour ne pas me mordre les lèvres.

\- Sasuke, c'est bon tu peux y aller ! S'écrie Kiba.

Je vois Naruto se retourner vers moi, un sourire éblouissant naissant sur ses lèvres quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Je rentre rapidement dans les vestiaires, essayant de calmer l'envie d'aller lui faire ravaler son sourire.

J'ai beau me dire que c'est normal de trouver le corps de Naruto attirant, ma conscience me crie le contraire. Comme l'a dit le directeur quelques jours tôt, mes parents n'accepteraient pas ce genre de pensée. Je n'avais pas réalisé à ce moment là qu'il avait raison, mais avec cette révélation il m'avait ouvert les yeux et m'avait en quelque sorte poussé plus rapidement à ressentir ce que je ressens aujourd'hui. Je devais bien l'avouer, j'étais attiré par Naruto, cependant cela resterait au stade du désir.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la cour, beaucoup était partit regarder un film ou se balader en forêt, j'avais choisi d'étudier à la bibliothèque pour ne croiser personne, surtout Naruto. Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas ma meilleure idée. Debout face à la table où je me suis installé, Naruto me regarde. Les mains dans les poches, un air goguenard sur le visage.

\- Aurais-je blesser Sasuke Uchiwa dans son ego ? Plaisante-t-il.  
Je fronce les sourcils et replonge dans ma lecture.  
\- On dirait que oui, conclut-il.  
\- La ferme idiot.  
Un doux sourire sur le visage, il s'assoit en face de moi, les bras posés sur le dossier de la chaise. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau. Sa nonchalance faisant tout son charme.  
\- J'ai remarqué que tu t'entraînais souvent à la salle de sport le soir, ça te dirais que je t'aide à progresser ?  
Je relève les yeux en fermant mon livre.  
\- Sans façon.  
Je range mes affaires en silence, m'apprêtant à sortir de la salle.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Il paraît déçu, mais je dois garder une distance entre nous, je ne dois pas céder à mes envies.  
\- Tu es trop prétentieux, finis-je par lâcher avant de sortir.

Je croise le directeur qui me lance un regard en biais en entrant dans le bâtiment d'où je sors. Sans le vouloir, je me retourne pour voir la porte se refermer. Si Minato Namikaze garde un œil sur moi et surtout sur Naruto, c'est une raison de plus pour refuser sa proposition. Je dois garder mes distances mais tout me pousse à faire le contraire. Je m'installe au pied d'un arbre, avec une vue sur l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Naruto ressors quelques minutes plus tard et frappe dans un mur, je peux presque ressentir sa douleur, tellement l'impact fut violent. Mais il continue sa route vers le bâtiment principal suivit de près par Minato qui jette un regard mauvais sur la cour pour s'arrêter sur moi. Il disparaît à son tour derrière la grande porte. J'avoue ne pas comprendre ses intentions, c'est ma vie après tout, le reste ne regarde que moi. Mais je ne cesse de me demander pour quelle raison mes parents lui ont demandé de me surveiller, était-ce pour ma sécurité ? Ou autre chose ?

\- Les murs ont des oreilles ici, tu devrais faire plus attention.  
Je tourne mon visage vers mon interlocuteur. Yahiko s'approche de moi d'un pas lent.  
\- Je m'en souviendrais, souffle-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Tu crois toujours que je te veux du mal ?  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser de toi.  
Il hoche la tête en souriant, baissant les yeux sur l'herbe verdoyante.  
\- Alors j'attendrai que tu es confiance.  
Et il repart sans un mot de plus. Je n'arrive pas à saisir son intérêt pour moi, mais décide de remettre ces questions à plus tard.

Je rejoins ma chambre vers 20h30, l'envie de m'écrouler sur mon lit pour dormir jusqu'au lendemain. Mais en voyant l'état de mon box, je réalise que je dois faire une croix dessus. Le lit est retourné, mes cahiers dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce et sur les murs, plusieurs injures ont été inscrites au marqueur. Je lis « perdant », « faible », mais je ne m'y attarde pas. Au fond de la pièce, mon armoire a été forcé et je m'y précipite. Fouillant sous mes habits, sous le désordre ambiant, mon couteau a disparut. Prit d'une rage folle, j'envoie mes affaires voler à travers la pièce. Temari apparaît à ce moment là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Lâche-t-elle après avoir observé la pièce.

Je ne lui réponds pas et elle sort de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix grave de Naruto se fait entendre, nous demandant à tous de nous rendre dans la salle de sport. Je suis le mouvement. Personne ne comprend ce qu'il se passe, mais je sais déjà qui était l'auteur de ce massacre. Le directeur a été convoqué également, il nous rappelle les règles et demande qui était le responsable, bien évidemment, personne ne se dénonce mais mon regard noir était focalisé sur Ichiro et sa bande qui me regarde avec des sourires narquois.

_Dimanche 13 Mars 2014_

Je me suis rendu dans la salle de sport, voulant défoulé ma colère sur le sac de sable. J'entends la porte de la salle se refermer, et je jette un regard meurtrier à l'intrus. Naruto se tient dans l'entrée, les mains dans les poches.

\- Dégage ! Crie-je en reprenant mes coups.  
\- Si tu veux t'épuiser c'est le meilleur moyen.

Je ne m'arrête pas, mais je l'entends retirer ses chaussures et s'approcher de moi. Attrapant mes poignets pour faire cesser mes coups, je me débats.

\- Lâche moi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Hurle-je.  
Son regard se fait plus dur.  
\- Tu veux pourvoir te défendre tout seul ? Alors laisse moi t'aider, regarde l'état de tes mains, tu crois que c'est en te faisant du mal que tu vas t'endurcir ?

Je baisse les yeux, mes phalanges sont égratignées et mes paumes sont en sang. Sans me demander mon avis, il saisit mon bras et m'entraîne jusqu'au vestiaire. Attrapant une serviette qu'il passe sous l'eau afin de l'appliquer sur les plaies. Je le regarde panser mes blessures avec soin et aller chercher des bandes pour les enrouler autour de mes mains pour les protéger.

\- Merci.  
Il relève la tête, surpris, puis se ressaisit.  
\- Qu'est ce qui te met dans un tel état ?  
Je détourne le regard.  
\- Ils m'ont prit mon couteau.  
\- Je fouillerai sa chambre demain matin.  
\- Surtout pas, il saurait que c'est toi.  
\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.  
Mon regard devient noir et il lève ses mains en signe de capitulation.  
\- Très bien, j'ai compris. Allé, tu fais un parcours : traction, pompes, altères, et abdos. Trente secondes de chaque pendant dix minutes et ensuite tu t'entraîne à taper dans le sac. N'oublie pas, tu n'as pas que tes poings pour frapper, tes jambes sont un atout aussi.  
Je hoche la tête et il repart, me laissant seul avec ma colère.

_Mercredi 6 Avril 2014_

Un mois est passé, j'ai suivi les conseils de Naruto et je sens peu à peu que mes entraînements portent leur fruit. Jour après jour, je progresse. Il a respecté ma décision de m'entraîner seul même s'il vient régulièrement me voir pour me donner d'autres conseils. Je suis déterminé à détruire cette ordure d'Ichiro, le faire payer et récupérer mon couteau. J'ai eu le droit à quelques accrochages dans les couloirs, et un soir, ses amis et lui m'ont retrouvé dans la salle de sport. Je ne me suis pas défendu, je les ai laissé faire. Je patiente, son heure viendra. Les graffitis dans ma chambre n'ont pas disparut, j'ai eu beau frotter, les mots restaient gravés. Et chaque jour lorsque je fais des pompes, je les regarde. Je ne serai plus un perdant !  
Yahiko vient souvent me parler à la bibliothèque, la plupart du temps je ne réponds que par monosyllabe mais il semble s'en contenter. Il me parle de lui, de ses amis et de ses projets. Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, je suis toujours aussi méfiant mais j'accepte sa présence et l'écouter me parler de sa vie m'apaise dans un sens. Avec lui, je ne pense plus à mes problèmes.

J'attends Naruto, assis contre la corniche. C'est devenu une habitude, il me retrouve chaque matin pour regarder le soleil se lever, parfois nous restons silencieux et d'autre fois nous discutons. Mais chaque matin je l'observe. Un bruit me sort de mes pensées et je relève les yeux. Le blond me sourit et s'étire en silence. Je suis toujours autant intrigué par son tatouage, je ne l'ai jamais vu de près.

\- C'est quoi ton tatouage ?

Il s'approche de moi en soulevant son tee-shirt, me laissant découvrir les fines lignes noires marquées sur sa peau. C'est une sorte de soleil avec en son centre un tourbillon. Mes doigts viennent dessiner le cercle, provoquant de légers frissons sur la peau tannée. Je retire ma main en réalisant mon geste.

\- Je l'ai fait faire à mes dix huit ans.  
\- Si jeune ?  
\- J'étais certains de ma décision.  
Je lis dans ses yeux tant de sincérité, que je me demande si nous parlons encore de son tatouage. Il va s'asseoir sur le rebord et je l'observe en silence.  
\- Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de toi ?  
La question le surprend et il tourne vivement sa tête vers moi, cherchant sûrement à deviner mes pensées.  
\- À toi de me le dire, rit-il amer.  
\- Mais nous nous sommes connus pas vrai ?  
Il se lève en soupirant.  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu devrais fouiller plus loin dans ta mémoire, tu aurais sûrement de nombreuses réponses à tes questions.

Fouiller ma mémoire ? Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? Aurais-je réellement oublier de l'avoir connu ? Mais avant de pouvoir le questionner d'avantage, il est déjà partit. Comment se souvenir de quelque chose dont on ignore totalement l'existence ? Je sens cependant que cette partie de mon passé est la clé de tout. Il ne me reste plus qu'à la découvrir. Je soupire en regardant le soleil se lever.

En début d'après-midi, alors que le soleil est haut dans le ciel et je m'évertue à essayer de contrer les attaques de Shikamaru. Mais celui-ci a l'air absent et je sais que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Ton cavalier est hors du champs de bataille Shika. **(Tu as l'air ailleurs.)  
**Il lève les yeux vers moi, regardant la partie comme s'il réalisait que nous étions entrain de jouer.  
\- Oui, le Roi lui fait de l'ombre on dirait. **  
**Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il essaie de me dire. Il soupire et se redresse pour s'appuyer négligemment sur le dossier du banc.  
\- Mon père ne veut pas que je reste ici l'année prochaine.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Il hausse les épaules.  
\- Visiblement je n'ai pas besoin de diplôme pour reprendre l'entreprise.  
\- C'est quoi comme entreprise ?  
\- De l'immobilier.  
Je grimace légèrement et il lâche un petit rire.  
\- Ouais, moi non plus ce n'est pas ce dont je rêve.  
Je reste silencieux en réfléchissant.  
\- Il y a une école militaire à Suna, tu pourrais peut être y mettre tes talents de stratège en pratique.  
\- C'est une bonne idée en effet, toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire n'est ce pas ?  
Je ne peux que confirmer.  
\- Tu savais qu'il y avait des cours de peintures tout les samedi matin ?  
Je lui réponds négativement.  
\- Tu pourrais en profiter pour exploiter tes talents toi aussi.  
Je hoche la tête, le remerciant pour l'information.

Je me suis inscrit pour le prochain cours de peinture le soir même, après tout ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je remercie la secrétaire et longe le couloir pour sortir du bâtiment. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à ce que m'a dit Naruto, fouiller ma mémoire oui, mais il fallait qu'il m'éclaire, qu'il me guide.

J'avais laissé un mot sous l'oreiller de Naruto, le même que celui qu'il m'avait laissé quelques semaines au paravent.  
Je l'attends depuis une heure, cherchant dans mes souvenirs une trace de sa présence mais j'ai comme l'impression que mon esprit me fait barrage. La fenêtre s'ouvre, me sortant de mes réflexions.

\- J'ai hésité à venir, la dernière fois tu m'as posé un lapin je te rappelle.  
\- Ce n'étais pas volontaire, grommelle-je.  
Je me lève pour marcher jusqu'au rebord, admirant le clair de lune.  
\- Tu voulais me parler ?  
Je me retourne pour lui faire face mais je ne pensais pas le trouver si près de moi. Son corps se trouve à peine un mètre de moi et je sens instinctivement mon pouls s'accélérer.  
\- J'ai beau fouiller ma mémoire, je ne te retrouve pas.  
Je n'ai pas réfléchis, les mots sont sortis sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Naruto me regarde intensément et j'oublie alors où je voulais en venir.  
\- Tu n'as peut être pas cherché où il fallait, prononce-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.  
J'essaye de garder les idées claires, mordant ma lèvre inférieure pour me faire redescendre sur Terre. Mais il le remarque et croisent ses doigts dans ses cheveux, s'éloignant en jurant doucement.  
\- Putain, c'est fou l'effet que tu me fais Sasuke, murmure-il.

Je sens mes joues s'enflammer d'un coup. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et prit d'une envie irrépressible, je m'avance vers lui. Je passe une main derrière sa nuque pour poser violemment mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je réalise mon geste trop tard et me recule aussitôt mais il me rattrape et passe un bras dans mon dos pour me retenir. Sa main se pose sur ma joue, et ses lèvres viennent de nouveau rencontrer les miennes avec une infinie douceur. Je ne bouge pas, appréciant le contact de ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. La douceur de son geste me faisant planer un instant, je refuse d'écouter cette petite voix qui me crie que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je reprends possession de mes moyens, au diable les jugements, j'en crève d'envie. Je le pousse contre le mur, demandant l'accès à sa bouche du bout de la langue. Un courant électrique me parcourt le corps lorsqu'il accède à ma demande et que nos langues se rencontrent. D'abord timidement, Naruto lèche mes lèvres et je sens en moi un brasier s'allumer. Sa main dans mon dos glisse sur ma hanche, rapprochant mon corps du sien. Mais je n'avais pas réalisé l'ampleur de mon excitation. Je sens mon sexe se durcir contre sa cuisse et mords dans sa lèvre quand je sens un petit mouvement de bassin. Il lâche un faible gémissement et j'ouvre les yeux, me ramenant soudain à la réalité. Je le repousse, mes joues se réchauffant instantanément et me détourne avant de m'enfuir rapidement par la fenêtre.

Je fonce jusqu'aux toilettes du deuxième étage où je m'enferme à clé. Je reprends ma respiration, essayant de calmer la fièvre qui monte en moi. Je n'arrive pas à former de pensée cohérente. Je reste immobile de longues minutes, essayant de respirer lentement. Mon souffle se calme peu à peu mais le désir est toujours présent. Impossible d'aller dormir dans cet état. Je soupire en déboutonnant mon pantalon, glissant une main dans mon boxer pour empoigner mon sexe tendu au maximum. Je me répète les mêmes paroles que Naruto quelques minutes plus tôt, c'est fou l'effet qu'il peut avoir sur moi. Je commence de lents mouvement de pompes et m'abandonne à mon plaisir. Mes pensées me ramenant sans cesse à Naruto, à son corps, ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue et au son de sa voix. J'accélère mes mouvements et peu à peu je sens mon corps devenir de plus en plus lourd. Je dois me soutenir au mur devant moi avant de me libérer dans ma main, prononçant son prénom dans un murmure.

* * *

**. . . **_Alors alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Je suis curieuse x)  
A vrai dire, en me relisant, j'ai trouvé que c'était assez "osé" de la part de Sasuke d'embrasser Naruto ainsi mais le résultat est quand même bien, enfin j'espère :)  
__Bon bah voilà on approche dangereusement de la fin de la partie I, plus que un chapitre et vous allez pouvoir vous régaler, croyez moi :P  
__Merci à ceux qui suivent et me laisse une petite trace de leur passage, c'est très sympa ! Merci, bisous et à la semaine pro.  
__Leiko._


	5. Partie I - Décision

_À savoir avant __de commencer à lire :_

_L'histoire se passe dans notre monde (UA), Yaoi évidemment (HxH) !  
Pour ce qui est du rating, il va varier. J'ai marqué M mais cela risque d'être assez platonique au début.  
__Les caractères de Sasuke et Naruto sont peut être un peu OCC, mais je vous laisse le découvrir car sinon je risque de trop en dire ahah !  
__  
__Bien évidement, les personnages appartiennent au merveilleux Masashi Kishimoto !_

_Petite musique d'ambiance :  
_

**_ Above and below _**_de _**_The bravery_**

_**Je m'excuse pour le retard de cette publication, j'ai eu un petit problème d'ordi. Voilà donc la suite et fin de la première partie de cette histoire. BONNE LECTURE !**_

** SCENE VIOLENTE DANS CE CHAPITRE**

* * *

_Je fonce jusqu'aux toilettes du deuxième étage où je m'enferme à clé. Je reprends ma respiration, essayant de calmer la fièvre qui monte en moi. Je n'arrive pas à former de pensée cohérente. J'essaye de respirer lentement, mon souffle se calme peu à peu mais le désir est toujours présent. Impossible d'aller dormir dans cet état. Je soupire en déboutonnant mon pantalon, glissant une main dans mon boxer pour empoigner mon sexe tendu au maximum. JE me répète les mêmes paroles que Naruto quelques minutes plus tôt, c'est fou l'effet qu'il peut avoir sur moi. Je commence de lents mouvement de pompes et m'abandonne à mon plaisir. Mes pensées me ramenant sans cesse à Naruto, à son corps, ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue et au son de sa voix. J'accélère mes mouvements et peu à peu je sens mon corps devenir de plus en plus lourd. Je dois me soutenir au mur devant moi avant de me libérer dans ma main, prononçant son prénom dans un murmure._

_Jeudi 7 Avril 2014_

Malheureusement pour moi, le jour suivant, alors que j'avais enfin trouvé des réponses à mes questions, toutes les questions ont changé (1). J'ai évité le regard de Naruto toute la journée, changeant de direction discrètement quand nos chemins se croisaient. Je refusais d'assumer de l'avoir embrasser, d'avoir cédé à mes envies, et même si cela m'avait prouvé que j'étais irrésistiblement attiré par lui, des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans mes esprits sans trouver de solutions. Pourtant cela semblait si naturel, comme si j'avais déjà ressentis ses émotions, c'était peut être le début d'une réponse mais je devais en avoir le cœur net.

Arrivé devant la porte, je me demande si c'était une idée. Mais avant de faire demi-tour, la porte s'ouvre sur Tsunade, visiblement surprise.

\- Oh Sasuke, tu m'as fait peur. Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
Tsunade est peut être la seule personne qui peut m'aider à trouver des réponses.  
\- J'aimerai vous parler si c'est possible, hésite-je.

Elle mordille sa lèvre puis se recule pour me faire entrer, après tout elle est aussi bien infirmière, que psychologue ici. Elle observe le couloir désert avant de refermer la porte pour venir s'asseoir à son bureau. Je prends place sur la chaise devant elle.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?  
\- J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Naruto et moi.  
Je la vois se tendre puis se tourner vers la fenêtre en soupirant.  
\- Écoute, je vais être franche avec toi, Minato m'a conseillé de me taire alors...  
\- Je veux savoir ! M'emporte-je.  
\- Laisse moi terminé insolent ! Me réprime-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
Je me tais, attendant la suite. Elle fouille dans son tiroir et en ressort une photo.  
\- Je te donne cette photo, à toi de découvrir les réponses, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi, annonce-t-elle en me tendant la photo que je prends entre mes doigts.  
Mes mains se mettent inconsciemment à trembler lorsque j'observe le cliché.

J'ai passé ma nuit sur le toit, allongé sur le rebord. Je tenais la photo de Naruto et moi, cherchant les réponses sur nos visages enfantins. Le visage souriant du blond à l'époque est le même qu'aujourd'hui, et comme je l'ai pensé la première fois que je l'ai revu, il a perdu ses rondeurs d'enfance. 8 Février 2006, date à laquelle cette photo à été prise. Je n'ai jamais vu de photo de moi à cet âge, cela me trouble de voir la complicité qui se lit dans nos yeux. Sur le cliché, je suis entrain de dessiner sur une table basse, Naruto à coté de moi me regarde avec affection. Nous étions probablement très proches, car du plus loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais accepté que quelqu'un regarde mes dessins. Je suis à la fois soulagé d'apprendre que j'avais raison et en colère contre tout ceux qui ont osé me dire que nous nous étions simplement « connus ». Le jour ne va pas tarder à ce lever, je me redresse en repliant mes genoux, observant la photo encore une fois. Je l'attends. Je sais qu'il va venir mais je ne sais quoi lui dire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a caché cette amitié. Quelques souvenirs sont apparut, je l'avais vu me sourire, je m'étais souvenu de l'appeler « idiot » et je comprenais enfin sa réaction lorsque je l'avais appelé ainsi dans la salle de bain. Malgré la colère que je ressens, je suis fébrile à l'idée de découvrir la vérité.

\- Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici ce matin.

Je me retourne vivement et le dévisage. Je lui tends la photo sans prononcé un mot. Je le vois froncer les sourcils puis passé une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, se détournant pour observer l'horizon.

\- Je veux des explications.  
Il soupire et prend place en face de moi. Relevant son visage pour me regarder, sous le reflet de la lune, une lueur de tristesse passe dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne les baisse.  
\- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.  
\- Comment ça c'est pas à toi de le faire ? C'est toi et moi sur cette photo non ?  
\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Sasuke ! S'emporte-t-il en se redressant, me fixant avec rage.  
\- Tu ne me connais pas Naruto, peu importe les souvenirs que nous avons en commun, aujourd'hui tu n'es pu en mesure de savoir ce que je suis capable ou non de comprendre !  
Je lui fais face, refusant de lâcher l'affaire. J'ai besoin de réponse.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? Qu'on a été proches ? Oui on l'a été !  
\- Alors pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ?  
Il se met à partir dans un rire nerveux, relevant son visage vers le ciel en fermant les yeux.  
\- Ça, ce n'est pas moi qui peut te donner la réponse Sasuke, tu devrais peut être voir ça avec ton esprit ! Dit-il en prenant la fuite.  
Je le rattrape dans le couloir mais il me surprend et me plaque contre le mur. Le faible éclairage me permettant de lire sur son visage une peine immense.  
\- On m'avait prévenu de ne pas t'approcher, de ne pas chercher à te parler, et maintenant que tu vas découvrir la vérité, je vais encore te perdre... Chuchote-t-il.

Je n'ose bouger. N'ayant pas envie de me défaire de son étreinte. Ses lèvres m'attirent insupportablement mais il capte mon regard et se penche sur moi. Son souffle sur mes lèvres me rappelle à quel point je me suis attaché à lui. Doucement son front se pose contre le miens en fermant les yeux. Je l'imite, savourant cet instant où la colère a disparut. Il a ce pouvoir sur moi, contre lui je me sens apaisé, serein. Nous restons ainsi sans bouger pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il amorce un mouvement de recule. Mais je passe une main dans son cou pour attirer ses lèvres vers les miennes. Une douce chaleur se propage dans mon ventre lorsqu'il me répond avec hargne. Comme si c'était la dernière fois, comme s'il souhaitait profiter de mes lèvres au maximum. On se sépare à bout de souffle, ses yeux bleus me transperçant.

\- Peu importe ce que tu vas découvrir Sasuke, je veux que tu te rappelle ce que tu ressens à cet instant.

Il glisse sa main sur ma joue et je me laisse glisser contre le mur une fois qu'il eu disparut.  
Je me souviens alors m'être retrouvé dans cette position, avec la même incompréhension dû aux paroles de Naruto. Je cherches à en voir d'avantage mais mes songes s'effacent et je me réveille en sentant une main sur ma joue. Je sursaute en voyant le visage de Naruto penché sur moi. Je ne me suis pas sentie m'endormir. La lumière du jour m'éblouit et je ferme les yeux.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?  
\- Onze heure, tes professeurs ont prévenu Temari de ton absence et elle est venue me demander de l'aide mais je ne pensais te retrouver ici.  
Je me mets debout, mon esprit encore endormi. Naruto me regarde avec inquiétude.  
\- Tout va bien ?  
Je ne lui réponds pas, non rien ne va.  
\- Je vais t'accompagner à ton cours, j'expliquerai que tu t'es rendormi.  
Je n'étais pas sûr que cette excuse tienne la route, Temari vérifiait le dortoir chaque matin.

Le directeur m'a convoqué dans l'après-midi mais j'avais beau me creuser la cervelle, je ne trouvais pas d'excuse valable pour mon absence de ce matin.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé en cours ce matin Sasuke ?  
Il paraît calme, mais je peux ressentir toute la tension dans son regard.  
\- Je me suis endormi.  
\- Les absences non-justifiées ne sont pas tolérées ici, je vais devoir te mettre un avertissement. Je vais prévenir tes parents, car à la prochaine erreur, ce sera le conseil qui tranchera.  
Je lève un sourcil, serait-il pressé de se débarrasser de moi ?

_Samedi 9 Avril 2014_

J'ai évité Naruto pendant deux jours. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir, ou peut être pour ne plus penser, à vrai dire je ne sais plus trop. Je me dirige vers le bâtiment principal où va avoir lieu le cours de peinture. Une salle avait été aménagée pour se faire. Plusieurs chevalets sont disposés en cercle autour d'une table où se trouve plusieurs objets, sans doute pour que l'on puisse les reproduire. Le professeur n'est toujours pas arrivé et je me demande bien qui cela peut être. Aucun professeur que j'ai rencontré ne semble disposé à enseigner l'art. Nous ne sommes que cinq, un petit comité qui me rassure d'avantage. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser des gens voir mes dessins, mais il y a un début à tout, et je veux retrouver des souvenirs passés, peut être est-ce un moyen d'y parvenir.  
Quand la mère de Naruto entre dans la pièce, je me décompose.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, allez vous installer devant vos chevalets.  
Je ne bouge pas, tout le monde semble avoir prit ses marques, or moi je n'en ai aucune. Kushina enfile un tablier vert et se retourne vers moi.  
\- Je suis ravie que tu te sois inscrit Sasuke, vas prendre un chevalet dans le fond de la salle et installe toi avec les autres.

Je m'exécute en silence. Une fois que tout le monde s'est installés, une toile posé sur son baudet, Kushina se poste devant nous, les mains sur les hanches. Elle semble réfléchir.

\- J'ai envie de faire quelque chose de nouveau aujourd'hui, vous n'allez pas reproduire mais imaginez ! Je veux que vous me dessiniez un rêve.

Son regard bienveillant se pose alors sur moi, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.  
Tout les élèves se mets en action, sauf moi. Après une demi-heure, je suis toujours cloué sur mon tabouret à regarder ma toile désespérément blanche. La professeure se pose près de celle-ci en m'observant.

\- Tu n'as pas d'idée ?  
\- Des tas, mais...  
\- Mais tu n'as pas l'habitude de dessiner avec d'autres c'est ça ?  
Je hoche la tête.  
\- Chacun ici respecte le style des autres et ce qui se passe dans cette salle, reste dans cette salle, murmure-t-elle d'un air complice. Ne réfléchis pas à ce que tu veux montrer mais plutôt à ce que tu ressens.

Ses paroles me font cogiter quelques minutes avant que je me décide à prendre un pinceau. Les lignes se dessinent peu à peu, et mes pensées se focalisent sur la toile. À la fin de l'heure, Kushina se poste derrière chacun des élèves pour leur donner des conseils, et arrivé devant mon tableau, elle se stoppe sans rien dire. Je l'observe, guettant chacune de ses réactions et un large sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle me donne quelques conseils et je les applique en reprenant ma peinture.

Fier de mon travail, je pose mes pinceaux. Les autres étaient sortis avant mais j'ai demandé à Kushina de rester pour terminé ma toile. Je vais au lavabo nettoyer mon matériel en observant la femme qui s'était mise à peindre elle aussi. Curieux de voir son travail, je m'avance derrière elle. Un sourire non-feint apparaît sur mes lèvres, elle a peint un portrait de moi entrain de peintre. Elle a utilisé de l'aquarelle rendant la reproduction imprécise mais cela donne un côté mystérieux à son œuvre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Demande-t-elle en me regardant par dessus son épaule.  
\- C'est mille fois mieux qu'un reflet.  
Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus en fermant les yeux, je sais maintenant d'où Naruto tient son charme.  
\- Et toi, tu accepte de me montrer ton tableau ?  
J'acquiesce et elle me suit.

La toile n'est pas vraiment précise, mais j'avais peint ce que mon esprit m'avait envoyé. Le corps indistinct de deux anges. L'un blanc et l'autre noir, se tenant l'index et le majeur. Les ailes de l'ange noir s'effritant, laissant des plumes retomber sur le sol et sur le ventre du deuxième se trouvait un une sorte de soleil avec un tourbillon. Des nuages noires et rouges au dessus d'eux, faisant penser à une nuit orageuse. Kushina reste sans voix et je commence à me mordre les joues dans un tic nerveux.

\- C'est magnifique Sasuke, je savais que tu avais du talent quand tu étais enfant mais là je dois dire que je suis impressionnée.  
Soulagé et surpris à la fois, je fronce les sourcils en la regardant.  
\- Vous avez vu mes dessins quand j'étais gamin ?  
\- Pas exactement, tu en as fait beaucoup pour Naruto.  
Je la regarde stupéfait.  
\- Je ne suis pas en mesure de t'en dire d'avantage, avoue-t-elle compatissante.  
Je soupire, encore une porte fermée dont je n'ai pas la clé.

Je me suis encore retrouvé à la bibliothèque après l'heure du repas. Je connais chaque rayonnage par cœur et je les parcours sans but, lisant chaque titres en lettre dorées, un mot retient mon attention. _Souvenirs_. J'attrape le volume vieillit d'au moins trente ans, « Souvenirs oubliés ». Je feuillette les premières pages, espérant sans raison trouver des réponses à toutes mes questions mais je finis par m'endormir contre une étagère.

Je sens le livre me quitter et j'ouvre les yeux pour tomber dans un lagon bleu azur. Je fronce les sourcils avant de me redresser. Naruto se relève à son tour, en reposant le livre sur l'étagère d'en face.  
\- M'éviter ne vas pas te rendre la mémoire tu sais, sourit-il.  
\- Je ne t'évite pas réplique-je sur la défensive.  
\- Alors il faut m'expliquer à quoi tu joues Sasuke.

Tout en disant ça, il s'est approché de moi. Il me dépasse de peu en taille mais assez pour devoir se pencher lorsque son corps se colle pratiquement au miens. Je ne bouge pas, à la fois désemparé et excité. Je ne vois que sa bouche face à moi et son souffle se posant comme une caresse sur mes lèvres. L'envie de l'embrasser me reprend alors qu'il s'incline un peu plus. Ses yeux bleus passent de mes lèvres à mes yeux, le désir se lisant dans ses pupilles. Pourtant il se recule, et dans un geste irrépressible, j'attrape le col de son tee-shirt et vient plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Sa bouche s'ouvre rapidement et je lâche son tee-shirt pour passer ma main dans ses cheveux, faisant se rapprocher nos corps en approfondissant le baiser. Je le plaque contre l'étagère, je sens son sourire sous mes lèvres pendant que nos langues se cherchent, se trouvent puis se quittent. Je viens lécher un bout de chair rosie que je mord doucement récoltant un grognement. Je me recule mais il me retient en posant une main dans le bas de mon dos.

\- Tu me cherches, tu me trouves Sasuke, souffle-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Une douce chaleur s'immisce aux creux de mes reins et nos lèvres se retrouvent. Le baiser devient plus ardent, sa main dans mon dos soulève mon tee-shirt et ses doigts chauds parcourent la peau découverte. Je passe alors une de mes mains entre nos corps, soulevant le morceau de tissu qui me sépare de sa peau. Ma main tremblante caresse la peau du ventre tendu, dessinant du bout des doigts ses abdominaux. Mais alors qu'une de ses jambes se replie entre les miennes, venant toucher ma virilité en ascension, les lumières de la salle s'éteignent. Je me recule, le souffle court. Les lumières de l'extérieur me permettent de voir les traits de Naruto se durcirent. Il se dirige vers l'entrée et appuie sur chaque interrupteur mais rien ne fonctionne. Je le suis alors qu'il sort du bâtiment et le contourne mais je reste en haut des marches en attendant qu'il revienne.  
Quelques instants plus tard, les lumières de la salle se rallument et je le vois réapparaître. Son visage semble soulagé en me voyant.

\- Les plombs ont dû sauter, explique-t-il peu convaincu.  
\- Ça arrive souvent ?  
Il fronce les sourcils sans me répondre, son regard scrutant les environs.  
\- Allez, rentres dans ton dortoir, je vais faire une ronde. Bonne nuit.  
Son ton est tranchant, je m'exécute sans lui répondre.

_Mercredi 13 Avril 2014_

Les jours passés sans que je ne m'en rendes compte, j'étais ailleurs, perdu dans le peu de souvenirs qui me revenaient en mémoire. Je revoyais sans cesse le visage de Naruto à onze ans, des larmes coulant de ses yeux mais je n'arrivais pas à connaître les circonstances de son malheur. L'énigme de mon passé grandissait peu à peu mais le seul moyen de la résoudre se trouvait à des kilomètres d'ici. Je devais encore patienter quelques mois avant de revoir mon frère et de le confronter pour avoir des réponses. Je m'étonnais qu'il ne m'en ait même jamais parlé.

Sans savoir pour quelle raison, Naruto m'évitait depuis quatre jours et je m'étonnais à chercher sans cesse son regard. Je me doutais que notre baiser interrompu avait susciter de la méfiance vis à vis des autres mais de là à ne plus venir me voir, même sur le toit, je trouvais cela étrange.

Je me lève d'un pas décidé, une douche me fera certainement oublier mes problèmes pendant un instant. Je me déshabille et jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir, mon corps a réagit à mes nombreux entraînements. Les muscles de mes bras sont plus dessinés, et mon ventre plat commence à se raffermir. J'entre dans une cabine, dépose ma serviette par dessus le rideau et glisse sous l'eau qui se réchauffe graduellement. Je passe ma tête sous le jet, l'eau bouche mes oreilles et le temps de quelques minutes j'oublie mes soucis.

\- Tu pensais que je t'avais oublié ?  
Je me retourne pour apercevoir Ichiro mais il me plaque violemment contre le mur, attrapant l'un de mes bras qu'il tord dans mon dos.  
\- Tu te souviens de ça Sasuke ? Dit-il en présentant un objet devant mon visage.  
Je reconnais mon couteau et sens la rage bouillonner en moi. Je commence à me débattre avant qu'il ne pose la lame contre mon cou.  
\- Tu n'es qu'un perdant, et tu le resteras ! Crache-t-il amer.

Ichiro se tortille derrière moi mais je ne bouge pas, me demandant ce qu'il cherche à faire mais je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre la suite qu'une douleur lancinante me fait fermer les yeux, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. L'eau facilitant son insertion en moi, il se met à me pilonner avec rage et me plaque un peu plus contre le mur. Dans une montée d'adrénaline, je réussis à libérer mon bras et lui envoie mon coude dans les côtes. Il se retire, faisant tomber la lame au sol et je me retourne pour le frapper à nouveau. Un craquement sinistre se fait entendre et le sang se met à couler de son nez. Il rampe ensuite hors de la cabine mais je le suis, lui assénant un coup dans son entre-jambe. Il se tord de douleur mais je me baisse pour continuer de le frapper. Aveuglé par ma haine, je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il était inconscient. Deux bras m'encerclent et des paroles essayent de me calmer mais je continue à me débattre. Je reprends peu à peu conscience de la réalité.

\- Sasuke, c'est Naruto, calme toi, chuchote-t-il contre mon oreille.  
Au son de sa voix, je me détends et la prise se relâche légèrement. Je tombe à terre dans les bras de Naruto pendant que quelques personnes se regroupe près du corps d'Ichiro.  
\- Tout va bien, respire.  
Les bras me quittent et une serviette vient se déposer sur mon corps mais je reste paralysé, regardant mes mains ensanglantées.  
\- Sasuke regarde moi, susurre Naruto en prenant mon visage en coupe.  
Ses yeux bleus me transpercent et des larmes viennent perler aux coins de mes yeux.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
Je détourne le regard pour voir des visages horrifiés braqué sur moi et le corps d'Ichiro. Naruto suit mon regard.  
\- Sortez d'ici tout de suite, tonne la voix grave du blond.  
Tout le monde, sauf Sakura et Temari qui appelle déjà les secours, sortent de la pièce. Naruto ramène mon visage vers lui.  
\- Dis moi.  
Je baisse les yeux, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur mes joues.  
\- Je ne suis plus un perdant, réussis-je à articuler.

_Vendredi 15 Avril 2014_

J'attends dans le couloir depuis plus d'une heure, je n'ai pas prononcé un mot depuis deux jours. Ils vont me demander de leur raconter ce qu'il s'est passé mais je n'ai rien à dire. Il m'a violé et je l'ai tabassé, pour certains ce serait de la légitime défense, mais pour eux ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une raison de plus pour me renvoyer. Lui sera prit en pitié et personne ne viendra me défendre.

\- Sasuke ?

Je me redresse en regardant Shizune qui m'invite à entrer. Je me lève, gardant la tête haute lorsque je pénètre dans la salle et m'assois sur la chaise indiquée. Mon visage reste neutre face aux regards accusateurs des cinq membres du conseil, chacun d'eux me jugeant sans savoir. Le directeur me lance un regard suspect alors que ma mère assise à côté de moi, pose sa main sur la mienne sans me regarder. Je n'ose pas affronter le regard de mon père, il ne comprendra jamais mon geste mais peu importe.

\- Sasuke Uchiwa, vous avez enfreint le règlement en ne vous présentant pas en cours le 7 avril, et ce mercredi vous avez violenter l'un de vos camarades, Ichiro Okada, récite l'un des membre du conseil.  
J'attends que l'on me pose _la question._  
\- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
Je reste muet et je sens les doigts de ma mère se resserrer, je la regarde et elle m'incite à leur raconter ma version des faits, qu'est ce que cela changera ?  
\- Je l'ai frappé, c'est tout, lâche-je sans regrets.  
Les visages se pétrifient, me regardant comme si j'étais un monstre.  
\- Monsieur Okada a eu deux côtes fêlées, des contusions sur tout le corps, l'arcade sourcilière et la lèvre recousus ainsi que le nez fracturé.  
\- Et vous dîtes l'avoir frappé et c'est tout ? S'horrifie une femme du conseil.  
Je hoche la tête et la femme se laisse retomber dans son fauteuil en prenant des notes.  
\- Vous n'avez rien à ajouter pour vous défendre ?  
\- Sasuke, s'élève la voix dure de mon père.  
Je le regarde enfin, je croyais voir de l'aversion dans son regard mais c'est toute sa compassion que je perçois.  
\- J'assume les conséquences de mes actes.  
\- Bien, nous allons nous retirer pour prendre une décision.  
Je sors de la pièce, refusant d'affronter une seconde de plus tout ces regards hagards.

Je m'assois sur les marches de l'entrée principale, attendant que ma sentence tombe enfin. Je lève mes yeux vers la grille, bientôt je quitterai cet _enfer. _Quelqu'un s'assoit près de moi, devinant sans mal son identité.

\- Ravi de te revoir petit frère.  
Je croise mes doigts devant moi en tournant ma tête vers mon frère.  
\- Itachi.  
\- Tu as bien changé pendant trois mois.  
Je reporte mon attention sur la sortie.  
\- Mais mon envie de partir reste inchangée.  
\- Tu en es certain ?  
Je ferme les yeux, imaginant deux yeux bleus, et les rouvre.  
\- Vous étiez inséparables quand vous étiez plus jeunes.  
Nous y voilà enfin, pense-je.  
\- Pourquoi l'ai-je oublié ?  
Itachi soupire et se penche en avant.  
\- Nous avons vécu ici jusqu'en 2006. Tu as commencé à aller à l'école du village où tu as rencontré Naruto. Il avait deux ans de plus que toi et pourtant vous êtes devenus très proches. Il te protégeait contre des brutes, vous passiez toutes vos journées ensembles, et plus encore quand nos parents ont commencé à se fréquenter. Au fil des années ce lien qui vous unissez s'est transformer en quelque chose que ni nos parents ni moi ne comprenions. Au point que nos parents et les siens se sont mit à se demander si en grandissant ce lien ne se transformerait pas en quelque chose de plus fort.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, rassemblant toutes les informations.

\- Alors nos parents ont décidés de démanger. Tu n'as rien su jusqu'au jour de notre départ, Naruto est venu te dire au revoir et ensuite tu t'es mis à hurler, tu pleurer tellement que père t'a enfermé dans ta chambre pendant que nous chargions les bagages dans la voiture.

Je me rappelle le souvenir de Naruto qui pleurais, et ses paroles me reviennent enfin : « On ne peut pu être amis. » et il était partit.

\- Et quand notre père est revenu te voir, reprend alors Itachi, tu étais inconscient sur le sol de ta chambre. Je me rappelle qu'il y avait du sang partout autour de toi. On a dû t'emmener à l'hôpital et nous avons retardé le déménagement car tu devais être opéré. Les médecins nous ont expliqué que tu avais dû taper si fort que tu t'étais cassé les métacarpiens et tu avais un gros traumatisme crânien. C'est de là que vient la cicatrice sur ta main droite et dans tes cheveux.

Je regarde la cicatrice sur ma main qui a pratiquement disparut avec le temps, on m'avait dit que j'étais tombé à vélo. Quelle belle connerie.

\- Mais nous ne savons pas comment tu as pu te faire autant de mal. Le choc avait été si violent que les médecins nous ont expliqué que tu risquais d'avoir des pertes de mémoire. Tu as été suivis par des psychologues pendant trois ans mais tu n'as jamais retrouvé la mémoire. Tu n'en as jamais reparlé, tu avais sûrement décidé d'oublier cette souffrance.  
Je soupire avant de regarder Itachi.  
\- Et c'est pour cela que je n'étais pas d'accord pour que tu reviennes ici. Je n'avais pas peur pour toi par rapport à ce qu'on subit les Hyûga mais parce que je ne voulais pas que tu ressente la même douleur que celle que tu as ressenti le jour de notre départ et que tu fasses quelque chose de plus grave. Personne n'a voulu rouvrir des blessures que tu avais décidé d'effacer.

Il reste silencieux pendant de longues minutes, sans doute pour me laisser le temps de digérer toute cette histoire. Enfin, je connais la vérité. Mais toute la douleur refait surface et je sens mon cœur s'effriter sous le poids de tout ces secrets. 

* * *

_Et voilà, vous savez **enfin**__la vérité sur l'histoire de Naruto et Sasuke, mais il y a tellement d'autres questions non-résolues. Donc rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la partie II, les choses sérieuses vont commencer ahah ! Pensez aux **reviews **! :)  
Merci encore à ceux et celles qui me suivent et à ceux qui me laisse leur avis :) ! Bisous.  
__Leiko._


	6. Partie II - Déception

_**Ohayô !**  
Alors me revoilà, avec une tonne d'idées et l'envie de les partager.  
Je sais que je n'ai pas terminé ma dernière fanfic "Impossible n'est pas français" mais j'ai fait l'erreur de publier beaucoup trop tôt mon histoire et lorsque je me retrouvais en panne d'idée, pas moyen de changer ce qui avait été publié. Alors je la reprendrai sûrement un jour mais pour le moment je vous laisse découvrir celle-ci._

_À savoir avant __de commencer à lire :_

_L'histoire se passe dans notre monde (UA), Yaoi évidemment (HxH) !  
Pour ce qui est du rating, il va varier. J'ai marqué M mais cela risque d'être assez platonique au début.  
__Les caractères de Sasuke et Naruto sont peut être un peu OCC, mais je vous laisse le découvrir car sinon je risque de trop en dire ahah !  
__  
__Bien évidement, les personnages appartiennent au merveilleux Masashi Kishimoto !_

_Petite musique d'ambiance :  
_

**_High and Low _**_ de _**_Joshua Radin_**

_**Petit retard de publication, mais pour me faire pardonner je publierai la suite très prochainement. BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**_

* * *

_** Naruto**_

_Samedi 9 Avril 2014_

Assis sur le rebord du toit, les pieds dans le vide, j'admire la vue donnant sur la forêt. Cet endroit m'a toujours apaisé, quand j'étais encore étudiant, je venais me cacher ici et le fait Sasuke l'ait découvert ne me dérange pas. Cela fait deux jours qu'il m'évite, mais aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il va au cours de peinture que ma mère organise tout les samedis matins. Je suis sûr qu'il ne doit pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle dirige ce cours. Je tuerai pour voir sa tête en la voyant. Je souris en regardant le soleil se levait. Depuis qu'elle sait que Sasuke assistera à son cours, elle n'arrête pas de me parler de tout les dessins qu'il m'avait donné quand nos étions gamins. Je repense alors à tout nos secrets, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir lui dire la vérité, tout lui avouer et repartir à zéro. Même si cela pourrait aussi l'éloigner d'avantage de moi... mais je refuse qu'il souffre une fois de plus par ma faute.  
Bientôt 7h, je me lève en sachant qu'il ne viendra pas non plus aujourd'hui. Les couloirs sont calmes à cette heure là, je me glisse au deuxième étage et longe les boxs pour tomber sur celui vide de Sasuke, il doit certainement être sous la douche. L'envie de le surprendre comme la dernière fois me reprend mais je résiste, je ne dois pas forcer les choses. Je repars dans mon étage en repensant à ce jour où je suis resté complètement hébété face à lui. J'avais cru rêvé en le voyant pratiquement nu sous sa serviette, ses cheveux dégoulinant sur son ventre plat. Une seconde de plus et je lui aurais sauté dessus. Je souris une nouvelle fois en pensant à lui. L'envie de retrouver ses lèvres, son odeur, et de revoir ses yeux noirs, son sourire qu'il essaye souvent de cacher mais que je perçois à chaque fois.

Je retrouve mes parents pour le repas, le samedi j'ai le droit à plus de temps libre. Mon père ne parle pas, comme à son habitude depuis que Sasuke est réapparut dans nos vies. Chaque jour il me fait la leçon « Ne pas s'approcher de Sasuke », « Ne rien lui révéler », « Ne pas chercher à lui faire retrouver la mémoire ». Je n'ai jamais aimé ses règles et ne les ai jamais respecté. J'étais devenu gardien après avoir eu mon diplôme car je ne voulais rien faire d'autre, je voulais simplement que le temps passe. Revoir Sasuke n'était même pas une option, mes parents refusaient de me dire où avaient déménagé les Uchiwa. Alors quand mon père a reçu un appel de Fugaku, lui demandant s'il était possible de prendre Sasuke sous son aile pour le remettre dans le droit chemin, j'ai vu là une chance de pouvoir _enfin_ me rattraper pour tout le mal que j'avais pu lui faire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mes sentiments ressurgissent aussi rapidement, lorsqu'il a relevé son regard sombre sur moi. Le temps s'était arrêté pendant quelques minutes, il avait beaucoup changé par rapport au petit garçon souriant que j'avais connu. Il était tellement séduisant malgré la colère qui se lisait sur son visage. J'ai tout de suite su que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui et que les sentiments que j'avais refoulé en étant enfant étaient réels contrairement à ce que me disaient mes parents.

\- Alors ce cours de peinture maman ?  
Son regard tendre se pose sur moi, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres fines.  
\- Très bien. Il est très doué.  
Mon père jette ses couverts sur la table, attirant nos regards.  
\- Pourrions-nous passé un repas sans parler de Sasuke Uchiwa ?  
Je fronce les sourcils.  
\- C'est pourtant de ta faute si nous en sommes arrivés là, si je n'avais rien dit à Sasuke à l'époque, il mangerait sûrement avec nous aujourd'hui.

Je me lève en m'excusant auprès de ma mère et sort de la salle à mangé pour aller dans ma chambre, je n'y suis que très rarement depuis que je suis devenu gardien. Je m'assois sur mon lit, refoulant ma colère au fond de moi puis relève les yeux sur le mur d'en face, observant les dessins accrochés au mur. Je souris en me détendant instantanément.

\- Son style n'est plus le même, rit ma mère dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Je la regarde en forçant un sourire, je ne sais plus grand chose de lui et pourtant je connais son enfance sur le bout des doigts, l'ayant repassé en boucle dans ma tête depuis huit ans. Ma mère s'approche et s'assoie à côté de moi. Me bousculant légèrement d'un coup d'épaule, ce qui m'arrache un petit rire.

\- N'en veux pas à ton père, tu sais que ce n'était pas sa décision.  
\- Je sais, mais j'en ai assez de tout ses secrets, soufflais-je en me passant une main derrière la nuque.  
\- Tu veux voir quelque chose qui te remonteras le moral ?  
J'acquiesce, curieux. Elle me tend une clé que je prends en la regardant perplexe.  
\- Salle 201.  
Je lui souris et l'embrasse avant de partir rejoindre cette pièce.

J'hésite avant d'entrer, il n'a jamais voulu me montrer ses dessins, et en faisant ça j'ai l'impression de le trahir. Mais je n'ai pu la force de combattre mes envies, j'ouvre la salle et allume la lumière, plusieurs peintures sont affichées sur les murs. Je les parcours, cherchant un indice et tombe sur une toile monochrome. Oh putain, murmurais-je en posant une main sur ma bouche qui se transforme en sourire. Je suis stupéfait, la peinture est légèrement abstraite pourtant je distingue nettement mon tatouage peint sur le ventre de l'ange blanc. L'envie de le retrouver pour l'embrasser me prend comme une envie subite et je sors de la pièce pour le chercher.

Je n'étais pas sûr de le trouver à la bibliothèque mais de toute évidence je commence à le connaître. Il dort paisiblement, un livre posé sur son ventre. Je m'agenouille près de lui, observant ses traits sereins et descends mon regard sur son livre « souvenirs oubliés ». Il croit pouvoir trouvé des réponses dans un vieux bouquin ? Je ris silencieusement et lui retire le livre en douceur, j'ai presque envie de le laisser dormir ici. Mais il ouvre les yeux, deux billes noires me fixent un instant avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils en se redressant. Je me relève en posant le livre sans le regarder.

\- M'éviter ne vas pas te rendre la mémoire tu sais, souris-je.  
Son regard se fait plus dur.  
\- Je ne t'évite pas.  
Il ment tellement mal. Je m'approche alors de lui.  
\- Alors il faut m'expliquer à quoi tu joues Sasuke.

Je me penche sur lui, collant pratiquement mon corps au sien. Il ne bouge pas, j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser mais je veux que cela vienne de lui. Sasuke regarde mes lèvres et je les approche doucement, son souffle se mêlant au mien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de naviguer du regard entre ses lèvres et ses yeux, le désir me consumant peu à peu. Pourtant je me recule, et sans que je m'y attende il attrape le col de mon tee-shirt et vient plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'ouvre tout de suite ma bouche et sa main quitte mon tee-shirt pour passer dans mes cheveux, faisant se rapprocher nos corps en approfondissant le baiser. Il me plaque contre l'étagère et je ne peux réprimer un sourire pendant que nos langues s'amusent ensemble. Celle-ci glisse sur ma lèvre inférieure et la mord ensuite doucement récoltant un grognement de ma part. Je le sens se crisper et le retiens en posant une main dans le bas de mon dos.

\- Tu me cherches, tu me trouves Sasuke, souffle-je contre ses lèvres.

Le baiser devient plus ardent, et ma main aux creux de ses reins soulève doucement son étoffe pour parcourir sa peau douce, lui laissant la possibilité d'arrêter mes gestes. Mais à ma grande surprise, il passe une main sur mon ventre pour soulever le tissu et glisser ses doigts sur la peau découverte qui se contracte sous le touché. Sans réfléchir je l'attire un peu plus vers moi, glissant une jambe entre les siennes, venant toucher la bosse qui s'y trouve. Mais les lumières de la salle s'éteignent et il se recule, le souffle court. C'est quoi ce délire ? Il n'y a jamais de coupure de courant, le bâtiment est alimenter par un groupe électrogène en cas de coupure. Je me dirige vers l'entrée et appuie sur chaque interrupteur mais rien ne fonctionne. Je sors de la bibliothèque et longe le bâtiment pour entrer dans le vestibule de l'entrée principale. J'ouvre une petite porte où se trouve le conteur électrique. Les lumières ici fonctionnent parfaitement mais en observant le conteur, j'aperçois que le levier d'électricité de la bibliothèque est abaissait. Je le remonte et pars rejoindre Sasuke en courant. Si quelqu'un a décidé de couper l'électricité, c'était peut être pour m'éloigner de lui mais je le retrouve en haut des marches de la bibliothèque.

\- Les plombs ont dû sauter, explique-je.  
\- Ça arrive souvent ?  
Je fronce les sourcils en regardant vers la cour.  
\- Allez, rentres dans ton dortoir, je vais faire une ronde. Bonne nuit. Dis-je plus durement que je ne l'aurai souhaité.

Je fais le tour des salles, observant de loin Sasuke rentrer dans les dortoirs. Je le suis discrètement, mais rien ne se passe. Si ce n'était pas pour agresser une nouvelle fois Sasuke, peut être était-ce pour nous séparer, cela doit sûrement être une autre tentative de mon père. Je soupire en allant me coucher à mon tour.

_Mercredi 13 Avril 2016_

Je me lève comme à mon habitude vers 5h, tout le monde dort paisiblement, alors je me dirige vers le toit. Je respire l'air froid et humide de ce mois d'avril en repensant à Sasuke, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette coupure de courant, jusqu'où aurions nous était ? Je reste assis plus d'une heure sur le rebord à penser à lui. Il doit sûrement être réveillé maintenant. Je me dirige vers le dortoir du deuxième étage, mais un mauvais pré-sentiment me fait frissonner et mes pas s'accélèrent sans réfléchir. Je passe devant son box et longe le couloir pour pénétrer dans la salle de bain commune. Mon sang se glace quand je vois Sasuke battre à mort Ichiro, ses poings en sang. J'hurle le prénom de Temari et me précipite vers Sasuke, nu sur le corps inerte du brun sous lui. Je l'attrape en le soulevant l'emportant avec moi pour le calmer, lui susurrant des paroles rassurantes qui ne semblent pas l'atteindre. Temari arrive en courant, me regardant pour enfin poser son regard paniqué sur Ichiro.

\- Temari, appelle les secours vite et regarde s'il a toujours un pouls.  
Elle s'exécute rapidement.  
\- Sasuke, c'est Naruto, calme toi, chuchote-je contre son oreille.  
Il se détends soudain et je relâche ma prise. Il tombe à terre et je le suis dans le mouvement. Sakura s'est approché d'Ichiro et je le vois reprendre connaissance, je respire enfin, soulagé.  
\- Tout va bien, respire, souffle-je à Sasuke pour le rassurer.

En me souvenant de sa nudité, je me lève pour attraper une serviette et aperçois au sol une lame que je ramasse pour la mettre dans ma poche. Je dépose la serviette sur le corps de Sasuke complètement effrayé, regardant ses mains ensanglantées. Je prends son visage en coupe.

\- Sasuke regarde moi, susurre-je en le forçant à me regarder.  
Dans son regard, je sens que quelque chose s'est brisé, des larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
Mais il détourne le regards et je suis son mouvement. Beaucoup d'élèves se sont regroupés dans l'entrée et le regardent horrifiés.  
\- Sortez d'ici tout de suite, tonne-je.  
Tout le monde obéit, sauf Temari et Sakura. Je ramène le visage de Sasuke vers moi.  
\- Dis moi.  
Il baisse les yeux et des larmes coulent sur ses joues.  
\- Je ne suis plus un perdant, réussit-il à articuler. _**  
**_J'écarquille les yeux mais ne réponds pas. Je jette un dernier regard à Ichiro qui parle difficilement aux deux femmes. Temari tourne son regard vers moi et je lui demande son état silencieusement.  
\- Les secours arrivent, me dit-elle.  
Je reporte mon regard sur Sasuke, ses yeux sont dans le vague, semblant perdre de leur éclat.  
\- Viens Sasuke.  
Je l'aide à se relever, et l'accompagne jusqu'à sa chambre. Il passe devant moi en boitant légèrement, quand j'aperçois un filet de sang qui coule le long de sa jambe.  
\- Tu es blessé ? Demande-je en posant une main sur son épaule.  
Il se recule vivement et je lève les mains alors qu'il s'assoit sur son lit en grimaçant.  
\- Oh non, me dis pas...  
Il baisse les yeux, et je m'agenouille près de lui.  
\- Je te laisse te nettoyer et je reviens dans cinq minutes d'accord ?

Il ne dis rien et je glisse mes doigts sur sa main avant de sortir de sa chambre et de courir vers la mienne, les élèves me regardent étrangement mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Si ce connard a osé touché à Sasuke, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Je cherche dans mon armoire mon tube de lubrifiant, et dépose le couteau de Sasuke ramassé plus tôt. Je fais le chemin inverse tout en essayant de dominer mon cœur qui s'affole. J'entre dans sa chambre sans un bruit. Sasuke a enfilé un jogging et un tee-shirt, ses cheveux sont en pagaille mais l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie, il me regarde sans vraiment me voir et je m'assoie près de lui.

\- Prends ça, si c'est ce que je pense, tu appliques ça sur les blessures pendant une semaine.  
Il prend le tube et le glisse sous son oreiller. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire mais il se penche et pose sa tête sur mes cuisses.  
\- Ne dis rien à personne.  
Je n'ose bouger devant ses paroles froides, puis passe une main sur ses cheveux dans une infinie tendresse, comme une promesse, recoiffant les épis jusqu'à ce que son corps devienne lourd.

_Vendredi 15 Avril 2014_ Je tourne en rond dans la cour depuis une heure, je sais que Sasuke doit passer devant le conseil et le stress de le voir à nouveau partir loin de moi me hante. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil depuis l'incident. Le voir dans cet état, si faible et si fort à la fois, m'a soudain fait regretté de ne pas avoir réglé le compte d'Ichiro bien plus tôt. J'ai tenu ma promesse, je n'ai rien dit. Malheureusement, je sais que sans cette information, le conseil décidera de le renvoyer. Je me ronge les sangs, si je parle, je perdrais Sasuke, et si je ne le fais pas, je le perdrais aussi.

\- Tu me donne le tournis, siffle une voix derrière moi.  
Je me retourne pour voir Yahiko, les mains dans les poches, un air détaché peint sur le visage. Je fronce les sourcils.  
\- Je croyais que tu appréciais Sasuke, pourtant tu ne sembles pas atteint par la situation, Grognais-je.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne tourne pas comme un lion en cage que je ne me soucis pas de lui, contrairement à toi, je sais qu'il sait se défendre seul !  
\- C'est pour me dire ça que tu es venu me parler ?  
Il s'approche et j'amorce un mouvement de recul, je veux qu'il reste le plus loin de moi possible.  
\- Non, sourit-il.  
Je fronce les sourcils et il se penche vers moi en souriant.  
\- J'aime te voir souffrir, et l'idée même de t'enlever ce que tu as de plus cher m'excite.  
\- T'es un psychopathe, crache-je.  
Il rit faussement et cela me donne envie de vomir.  
\- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid Naruto, et Ichiro m'a fait comprendre que Sasuke était le plus froid de tous.  
Je ne résiste pas et lui envoie mon poing en plein visage. Il se redresse en souriant, crachant le sang présent dans sa bouche.  
\- Je t'interdis d'approcher Sasuke ! Crie-je, attirant au passage le regard de quelques élèves au loin.  
\- Qui a dit que c'était moi qui allait venir à lui ? Lâche-t-il en repartant.

Je le regarde sans aller, un long frissons me traversant l'échine. Me demandant quelle idée lui passe par la tête et c'est à ce moment là que j'aperçois Sasuke. Accompagné de son frère et de sa mère, se dirigeant vers les dortoirs. Je sais à ce moment là que c'est _la_ _fin. _

J'ai accompagné les élèves dans leur salle de cours et je suis resté assis près de l'entrée des dortoirs. Mikoto Uchiwa sort la première, elle remarque ma présence et s'approche pour me saluer.

\- Il est exclu c'est ça ? Demande-je pour être certain.  
Elle acquiesce, un voile de tristesse masquant ses traits mais elle se reprend.  
\- Merci de l'avoir aidé, fais vite pour lui dire au revoir.

Elle repart et les deux frères sortent à leur tour, armés de deux valises. Ils me remarquent et Itachi vient me serrer la main. Son visage est aussi impassible que celui de Sasuke. Le plus âgé pose une main sur l'épaule de son frère et sans un mot, prends les deux valises en nous laissant seuls. Je plante mon regard dans le siens et je sais à cette instant qu'il sait la vérité sur moi, sur lui, sur _nous. _Je sors un objet pointu de ma poche et le lui tend. Il prend son couteau avec précaution.

\- Merci, me dit-il froidement avant de le ranger dans son sac à dos.  
_  
_Je sors également la photo de nous deux plus jeunes. Il ne l'avait pas récupéré le jour où il l'avait trouvé, me demandant des explications que je ne pouvais lui donner. Ses sourcils se froncent mais il prend le cliché qu'il range dans sa poche d'un geste rapide. Je me rapproche un peu plus de lui mais il se recule.

\- On ne peut pas être amis Naruto.

Mon monde s'écroule, ces paroles, ce sont celles que je lui ai sortis avant qu'il ne m'oublie. Je sens mon cœur se briser en un million de morceaux. Ses yeux me fixent comme s'il appréciait de me voir aussi faible, de voir l'effet que cela fait de dire ces paroles. Il prend le même chemin que son frère et je n'ai pas la force de la rattraper. Je m'assois sur le banc, des larmes coulant sur mes joues sans que je puisse les en empêcher. _Il est partit_. 

* * *

_C'était un petit chapitre de transition entre le partie I et II, car on va changer de point de vue à présent. Bien sûr vous avez déjà lu ces passages mais cela apporte des informations importantes sur la suite des événements. Par contre je voulais vous préciser que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver un résumé convenable pour cette fiction, vous comprendrez pourquoi dans la deuxième partie, donc j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours :) !  
Merci encore à ceux qui m'aident à m'améliorer et me donne envie de continuer à publier en me laissant leur avis. A bientôt ! Bisous.  
Leiko._

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**Myl : **_Salut et M__erci pour ton commentaire. Je suppose que tu as eu les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre alors j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)_


	7. Partie II - Retrouvailles

_**Ohayô !**  
Alors me revoilà, avec une tonne d'idées et l'envie de les partager.  
Je sais que je n'ai pas terminé ma dernière fanfic "Impossible n'est pas français" mais j'ai fait l'erreur de publier beaucoup trop tôt mon histoire et lorsque je me retrouvais en panne d'idée, pas moyen de changer ce qui avait été publié. Alors je la reprendrai sûrement un jour mais pour le moment je vous laisse découvrir celle-ci._

_À savoir avant __de commencer à lire :_

_L'histoire se passe dans notre monde (UA), Yaoi évidemment (HxH) !  
**RATING M !**  
__Les caractères de Sasuke et Naruto sont peut être un peu OCC, mais je vous laisse le découvrir car sinon je risque de trop en dire ahah !  
__  
__Bien évidement, les personnages appartiennent au merveilleux Masashi Kishimoto !_

_Petite musique d'ambiance :  
_

**_Find You_** de_ **Nick Jonas**_

_**Comme promis, voilà la suite. Le point de vue est différent et maintenant le RATING M est de mise. J'espère que cela vous plaira, la suite arrivera le week-end prochain. BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**_

* * *

_\- On ne peut pas être amis Naruto._

_Mon monde s'écroule, ces paroles, ce sont celles que je lui ai sortis avant qu'il ne m'oublie. Je sens mon cœur se briser en un million de morceaux. Ses yeux me fixent comme s'il appréciait de me voir aussi faible, de voir l'effet que cela fait de dire ces paroles. Il prend le même chemin que son frère et je n'ai pas la force de la rattraper. Je m'assois sur le banc, des larmes coulant sur mes joues sans que je puisse les en empêcher. Il est partit._

Cela fait cinq ans que j'ai quitté l'institution, la première raison était de prendre mon indépendance et la seconde était de retrouver Sasuke_._ Mais malgré tout mes efforts, il semblait avoir parents avaient refusé de me donné son adresse mais j'avais réussi à savoir qu'il venait d'Oto grâce à son ami, Shikamaru. Je suis donc partis dans cette ville, accumulant les petits jobs enfin de payer les factures de mon modeste appartement. Les chances de le retrouver dans cette grande ville entouré par une forêt dense, étaient très minces. Je n'avais trouvé aucune trace de mon beau brun, et plus les années passaient plus je perdais espoir. L'idée même que je ne le reverrai jamais me déchirait le cœur, mais au fur et à mesure je m'étais habitué à son _absence. _J'enchaînais les conquêtes en cherchant dans les yeux de mes partenaires, l'étincelle de ses onyx mais aucun ne semblait être à la hauteur. Peu à peu, je perdais _espoir._

Je n'avais pas donné de nouvelles à mes parents pendant plus d'un an. Bien que je sache que mon père n'y était pour rien, et ma mère encore moins. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seul. Son absence avait provoqué en moi un changement et je ne savais pu qui j'étais. Ma mère a mit fin à ce mutisme en débarquant chez moi. Son tempérament de feu l'avait d'abord poussé à me réprimander comme si je n'avais que huit ans mais elle m'a ensuite prit dans ses bras en me faisant juré de ne plus la laisser sans nouvelles.  
Je lui donné des nouvelles régulièrement mais un froid s'était installé entre mon père et moi. Je lui en voulait de m'avoir obligé à mentir à Sasuke. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu l'homme que j'aimais à cause de lui. Mais après plusieurs années, je m'étais rendu compte qu'il n'y était pour rien. Je ne faisais que trouvé un bouc émissaire à ma souffrance. Nous avons finalement commencé à nous reparler mais la déchirure était toujours présente et cela prendrait du temps avant de se refermer complètement.

_Vendredi 1 Novembre 2019_

J'observe les couleurs flamboyantes de la forêt autour de moi, j'ai prit l'habitude de m'y promener tout les matins en sortant de mon travail, revivant des souvenirs que je refuse d'effacer. Je mérite certainement de souffrir ainsi, alors j'accepte cette douleur au fond de ma poitrine.  
Je retrouve les lumières de la ville, l'air froid s'infiltre sous mon manteau et je place mes mains dans mes poches pour les réchauffer. Le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé et je ne croise que quelques personnes sur ma route. Quelques boutiques commencent à ouvrir et je regarde mon reflet dans les vitrines Mes cheveux sont plus courts, ma carrure est un peu plus imposante qu'il y a cinq ans dû à mes nombreuses insomnies où j'allais m'épuiser en faisant de la musculation avant de trouver un travaille de nuit dans une petite supérette ouverte 24h/24.  
Je passe devant ma boulangerie favorite et m'arrête acheter de quoi déjeuner, la caissière me salue gentiment.

\- Toujours aussi matinal à ce que je vois.  
\- Toujours.  
Je lui souris en la remerciant et ressors de la boutique en mangeant mon croissant.

Une fourgonnette attire mon attention de l'autre côté de la rue. Deux hommes déchargent de grands de paquets qu'ils vont déposer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ce commerce était autrefois une boutique d'antiquité où j'ai acheté plusieurs de mes meubles à des prix très abordables. Il liquidait ses biens car la banque avait saisit le magasin mais celui-ci était à présent à vendre depuis plus de trois ans. Je m'approche pour voir l'affiche apposée contre la vitre. « Prochainement, une exposition de peinture d'artistes encore inconnus, venaient les découvrir. » Je repense instantanément à Sasuke, et si il y était exposé ?

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose monsieur ? M'interpelle l'un des hommes transportant les tableaux.  
Je me retourne vers un homme d'une soixantaine d'années.  
\- Est-ce que vous sauriez quand la galerie va ouvrir ses portes ?  
Il me sourit, déposant son paquet au sol pour ensuite se frotter les mains.  
\- Je suis Hisashi Takagi, je suis le gérant, me dit-il en me tendant sa main que je serre poliment.  
\- Naruto Uzumaki.  
\- Nous allons ouvrir les portes dans une semaine mais nous organisons une réception pour les passionnés qui souhaites rencontrer les artistes, vendredi prochain.

Je hausse les sourcils, intéressé.  
\- Faut-il une invitation pour y aller ? Demande-je en me grattant l'arrière de la tête.  
\- Oui mais étant donné votre intérêt pour la galerie, commence-t-il en fouillant dans sa poche pour en ressortir un carton d'invitation qu'il me tend en souriant.  
\- Je vous remercie infiniment monsieur Takagi.  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi jeune homme, voir des jeunes s'intéresser à l'art de nos jours est assez rare.  
Je lui souris et reprends ma route en lisant le carton dans mes mains. Peut être est-ce le destin ou peut être que l'espoir ne semble pas décidé à me quitter en fin de compte.

_Mercredi 6 Novembre 2019_

Depuis que j'avais décidé de me rendre à l'exposition, j'étais plus optimisme et je me rendais au travail avec le sourire aux lèvres.  
La nuit était passé rapidement, les souvenirs m'envahissaient les uns après les autres, et je me laissais bercer par ces images.  
Je finis de ranger les livraisons du jour en repensant au jour où j'ai retrouvé Sasuke sur le toit pour la première fois. J'avais été si surpris qu'il soit présent dans le seul endroit que je considérais comme mon repère. Je me souviens m'être emporté, haussant même le ton car je savais que si mon père le découvrait, il aurait eu de gros ennuis. Mais il ne semblait pas se soucier des conséquences, comme s'il savait que je ne dirai rien et cela m'avait fait sourire. Une vague de colère me revient quand je repense au jour où il s'est blessé au poignet en décrochant une droite à Ichiro. J'avais repérer ce crétin le provoqué durant tout le match, j'étais moi même impressionné par son jeu. Mais j'étais trop loin pour intervenir rapidement quand j'ai vu Ichiro le frappait au ventre. J'avais tout de suite eu envie de le détruire mais j'ai vu Sasuke se défendre seul et je n'ai fait qu'intervenir pour éviter que cela ne dégénère. Ensuite je me souviens que Yahiko l'avait dénoncé devant mon père et celui-ci m'avait regardé d'un air suspicieux. Je lui avais fait comprendre que c'était faux, c'était Ichiro qui avait commencé. Sasuke s'était tut, par fierté j'imagine. Si j'avais su à ce moment là ce qu'Ichiro lui ferait, je l'aurais immédiatement fait renvoyer mais je n'ai rien fait... Au fil du temps j'ai vu Sasuke devenir de plus en plus fort et combatif mais je voyais également son comportement changé, devenant plus froid, moins souriant.

Une fois ma livraison terminé, j'accroche mon tablier dans le vestiaire et attrape mon sac à dos. Les permiers employés me saluent et je sors du magasin. Travaillé la nuit me permet de pouvoir penser librement. Je suis le seul à travailler de 22h à 7h, la clientèle n'étant pas très nombreuse durant la nuit. La plupart des passants étant des jeunes voulant se ravitailler en alcool ou en repas rapides. Le reste de mon temps étant consacré à l'approvisionnement des rayons et au ménage de l'établissement.  
Je parcours la ville endormie jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt où je marche pendant plusieurs heures. Le jour se lève doucement, me permettant de m'orienter plus facilement. Je m'enfonce peu à peu sous les arbres jusqu'à ce que la fatigue m'assaille et que je face demi-tour pour rejoindre mon appartement.

Je sors une cigarette que j'allume en expirant lentement la fumée. Je ne fume pas très souvent mais j'apprécie de regarder la fumée opaque s'élevait puis disparaître, me détendant avant que mes yeux se ferment pour enfin m'endormir sur mon canapé. Je crois que je n'ai pas dormi dans un lit depuis une éternité, j'attends souvent que la fatigue me prenne par surprise.

_Vendredi 8 Novembre 2019_

Assit sur le balcon de mon appartement, j'observe la pluie ravager les toits devant moi. Ce soir je serai fixé, ce soir je saurai si je dois arrêter de _le _chercher. La nuit est déjà tombée et il reste deux heures avant que la réception ne commence.  
Après une douche bien chaude, j'enfile une chemise blanche, un pantalon à pince gris, ainsi qu'une veste cintrée de la même couleur. Satisfait du résultat, je coiffe rapidement mes cheveux blonds, sans succès, et me rase. J'avale un plat de ramen et me brosse les dents avant de revêtir un long manteau noir. Armé de mon parapluie, je décide de marcher jusqu'à la galerie d'exposition. La pluie tambourine sur le tissu de mon abri alors j'accélère le pas jusqu'à me retrouver devant la boutique éclairée. À travers la vitre, j'aperçois des dizaines de personnes, une flûte à la main devant les œuvres des artistes accrochées aux murs. J'ouvre la porte et un homme me demande mon carton d'invitation que je lui tends en déposant mon parapluie dans l'entrée. Je souffle un bon coup, mes yeux cherchant du regard un visage familier. Je me fonds dans la foule, laissant mes oreilles traîner sur les conversations des invités. J'observe les toiles, passant d'un style à un autre en essayant de me détendre. Ce genre de soirée mondaine n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé et je m'y sens vite mal à l'aise. Cependant, lorsque j'arrive dans la deuxième salle, un tableau attire mon attention, je m'approche lentement, détaillant chaque traits que je reconnais sans mal. Un sourire immense se dessine sur mes lèvres. _Sasuke. _C'est un immense tableaux sombre représentant un ange marchant dans la nuit, ses ailes noires s'effritant en laissant quelques plumes retomber au sol. Il porte une longue cape où un nuage blanc et rouge (1) est peint avec minutie et son corps est transpercer par des katanas. Le stress me paralyse et je reste fixer la toile.

\- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? S'exprime une voix grave.  
Surpris, je me recule et souris en reconnaissant le gérant de la boutique.  
\- Comment s'appelle l'artiste ?  
\- C'est un tableau de Hiro Taka.  
Je souris, c'est intelligent de changer de nom mais je sais que ce tableau vient de Sasuke, j'en suis certains.  
\- Est-il ici ?  
\- Il ne va pas tarder.  
Mon cœur s'accélère et je tourne mon regard vers lui. Je le vois regarder par dessus mon épaule.  
\- Ah bah le voilà, monsieur Taka, le salue-t-il alors que je le suis du regard.

Je reste un instant sans bouger alors que Sasuke se trouve à seulement quelques mètres devant moi. Ses yeux noirs accrochent les miens, laissant apparaître de la surprise avant de se cacher derrière un masque d'indifférence. Je le détaille sans discrétion. Il semble avoir continuer à faire du sport au vu de sa carrure désormais plus imposante qui se devine sous son costume bleu nuit et sa chemise noire faisant ressortir sa peau laiteuse. Ses cheveux ont poussé et lui arrivent à présent au niveau des épaules, une longue mèche tombe devant son œil laissant l'autre me toiser. Son attitude fière me donne des frissons.

\- Monsieur Taka, monsieur Uzumaki voulait vous parler de votre tableau si fascinant. Je vous laisse discuter, je vais vous chercher une coupe de champagne.  
Le gérant se retire et je m'approche de l'homme séduisant qui se trouve devant moi. Il a grandit, mais je sens que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui a changé chez lui. Je lui souris, n'en revenant toujours pas de me retrouver au face de lui.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? M'interroge-t-il avec froideur.  
La question me déstabilise quelques secondes, me faisant perdre le sourire, mais je me reprends rapidement.  
\- J'habite ici, et je suis venu voir cette exposition.  
\- Quelle drôle de coïncidence, souffle-t-il avec ironie.  
Je me sens soudain encore plus mal à l'aise. J'ai imaginé nos retrouvailles des millions de fois mais aucunes d'elles ne ressemblaient à celle-là.  
\- Je trouve ton tableau vraiment impressionnant, continue-je pour changer de sujet.  
Il hoche la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Sa prestance me rend vraiment nerveux, suis-je le seul à être heureux de le revoir ?  
\- Bon j'ai fait le tour des tableaux, je vais rentrer. Bonne soirée.  
J'amorce un mouvement pour le dépasser mais le gérant réapparaît avec deux coupes à la main.  
\- Vous partez déjà monsieur Uzumaki ? S'étonne Monsieur Takagi.  
Je me retourne, Sasuke me fixe en me détaillant et je me sens nu sous son regard.  
\- Oui, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je repasserai la semaine prochaine. Je vous remercie pour l'invitation.  
\- Tenez, nous pourrions aller prendre un café ? Me dit Sasuke en me tendant une carte de visite.  
Le passage au vouvoiement me fait hausser un sourcil et je le dévisage.  
\- J'ai su tout ce que je voulais savoir, bonne soirée.

Je sors rapidement du bâtiment en oubliant mon parapluie, courant sous la pluie, sans but. Une fois loin, je m'arrête en me penchant en avant, les mains sur les genoux en reprenant ma respiration. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit de refuser ? Et puis pourquoi me suis-je rendu à cette réception ? À quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Qu'il allait m'embrasser en me remerciant de l'avoir retrouvé ? L'envie de me frapper la tête contre un mur me prend et je laisse un cri de rage s'échapper de ma gorge. Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux trempés en croisant les bras derrière ma tête, laissant les gouttes gifler mon visage. Mais la pluie s'arrête et j'ouvre les yeux sur un tissu noir. Je me retourne vivement pour voir Sasuke, tenant un parapluie au dessus de ma tête pour me protéger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu m'envoie chier et après tu me propose d'aller boire un café ?  
\- Ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour parler.  
Son ton est posé et je sens mon cœur se serrer. A peine dix minutes que je le retrouve et je sens déjà qu'il va me rendre fou. Je lâche un petit rire nerveux en regardant ailleurs.  
\- Tu sais depuis combien de temps je te cherches Sasuke ?  
Il paraît étonné mais se ressaisit très vite.  
\- Tu ne cherchais pas au bon endroit.  
\- Ah oui ? Et par où aurais-je dû commencer ? Et puis vu l'accueil que je viens de recevoir, je suis heureux d'avoir été si long !  
Je n'en pense pas un mot mais Sasuke fronce les sourcils. Je soupire en passant une main sur ma nuque.  
\- Pourquoi ? S'enquit-il après un long silence.  
Je le regarde sans comprendre.  
\- Pourquoi quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi as-tu cherché à me retrouver après ce que je t'ai dit ?  
Nous sommes si proches et si loin à la fois. Je lève ma main vers lui et la dépose dans son cou, caressant sa joue avec mon pouce.  
\- La réponse est évidente, mon ange.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent et je me recule pour reprendre ma route, espérant secrètement qu'il me retienne. Je ne me retourne pas, mais rien ne se passe et au coin de la rue, j'observe le rideau de pluie s'abattant sur la rue d'où je viens. Il est partit.

_Lundi 11 Novembre 2019_

J'ai passé mon week-end à me noyer dans l'alcool. J'ai appelé mon patron pour lui dire que j'étais souffrant, mais même si ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité, j'étais dans l'incapacité d'aller au travail. Je bois une gorgée de mon whisky et me fige quand j'entends un coup frappé à ma porte. Je prends ma cigarette et tire une bouffée avant de la caler au coin de mes lèvres, tanguant légèrement jusqu'à la porte, pour la déverrouiller et l'ouvrir. Mon visage se tend en découvrant Sasuke sur le pas de ma porte, les mains dans les poches. Je reprends la cigarette entre mes doigts, l'ivresse s'estompant tout à coup. Je laisse la porte ouverte dans une invitation muette, alors que je vais écraser ma clope dans le cendrier. La porte se referme et je me retourne pour voir s'il est entré. Il se tient dans le vestibule, regardant curieusement le désordre de mon appartement.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de visite, me justifie-je.  
Il reporte son attention sur moi, comme s'il avait oublié que j'étais présent.  
\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? Demande-je soudain plus conscient.  
\- Je n'ai pas eu à te chercher très longtemps.  
Je le regarde perplexe.  
\- Ta mère a appelé la mienne après ton départ de l'akatsuki, et j'ai su que tu étais venu t'installer ici. Donc j'ai cherché ton nom dans l'annuaire.  
Je hausse les sourcils.  
\- Il faut croire que c'était facile pour toi.  
Nous nous affrontons en silence pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il amorce un mouvement pour observer mes étagères.  
\- Comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai pas rencontrer avant vendredi ?  
\- Je ne vis plus ici.  
J'attends la suite et il soupire en pivotant vers moi.  
\- Je vis à Ame aujourd'hui, je suis en ville pour l'exposition.  
\- Ame ? Pourquoi es-tu partis là bas ?  
Il baisse les yeux et je crois comprendre son silence.  
\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un et moi tu m'as oublié encore une fois, c'est ça ?  
Il relève son regard rempli de colère, et je ne sens pas le coup m'atteindre. Je me redresse, une main posée sur ma joue. La fureur prend le dessus sur la douleur.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu es venu ? Pour m'en mettre une et te barrer ?  
\- Bien sûr que non !  
\- Quel con je suis ! J'ai réellement pensé qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre nous, je t'ai cherché pendant cinq ans Sasuke ! Cinq putains d'années ! Cris-je en me retrouvant à quelques centimètres de lui.  
Son visage impassible me fait bouillir et je le bouscule.  
\- Pourquoi t'es là dans ce cas ? Lâche-je en écartant les bras en me reculant de quelques pas.  
Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, me laissant voir entièrement son visage empreint de doutes. Sans le vouloir, je le trouve incroyablement beau.  
\- Réponds moi Sasuke ! Pourquoi t'es là ? Répète-je en haussant le ton une nouvelle fois.

Il relâche ses cheveux et je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il fonce sur moi, passant ses mains derrière ma nuque pour m'embrasser. Cela n'a rien d'un baiser tendre, remplit de sentiment, au contraire, c'est comme s'il voulait rattraper le temps perdu en seulement quelques secondes. Je réponds à son baiser, bougeant mes lèvres sous les siennes en croyant rêver. Une décharge électrique traverse mon corps quand sa langue vient effleurer ma lèvre. J'ouvre la bouche, lui donnant accès à tout ce qu'il désir. Retrouver ses lèvres, sa peau que je frôle du bout des doigts par peur qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Mon esprit se sépare de ma raison lorsque ses mains me quittent pour retirer son manteau qui tombe au sol, laissant également mes barrières le suivre. Je glisse mes mains sur ses côtes, le rapprochant de moi alors qu'il glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Elles descendent ensuite sur mon tee-shirt, effleurant mes tétons avant de glisser sous mon vêtement en caressant mon ventre timidement, remontant sur mes pectoraux. Elles s'attardent un moment sur mes bouts de chair et je grogne contre ses lèvres, subjugué par son assurance.

Il finit par enlever nos tee-shirts, faisant nous séparer un instant. J'admire la fine musculature taillée dans ce corps élancé, augmentant un peu plus mon désir. Je prends à nouveau possession de ses lèvres que je mordille légèrement avant de passer mes mains dans son dos pour les descendre jusqu'à ses fesses et le soulève. Ses bras s'enroulent sur mes épaules et ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je le plaque au mur, sentant son érection contre mon ventre, je deviens fou. Ma bouche glisse dans son cou et j'entends sa respiration s'accélérer. L'odeur de sa peau me rappelant tant de souvenirs, mais je me concentre sur l'instant présent, savourant chacun de ses gestes. Ses ongles griffent mes épaules et je mord la peau tendre en face de moi, récoltant un faible gémissement qui me fait sourire. Je retrouve ses yeux mi-clos, emprunt d'un désir qui me fait oublier tout le reste.

Je nous conduis jusqu'à ma chambre, l'embrassant toujours avec avidité. Je le dépose à terre et ses mains caressent mon torse pour descendre déboucler ma ceinture. Je crois perdre la tête, est-ce un rêve ? Mais d'où lui vient un tel aplomb ? Perdu dans mes questionnements, je n'ai pas sentis ses lèvres me quitter pour s'aventurer dans mon cou, ses doigts glissant sous l'élastique de mon boxer. Je commence à me sentir à l'étroit et comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, sa bouche descends le long de mes abdos qu'il dessine du bout de la langue, s'arrêtant au nombril un instant. Je me noie dans un océan de plaisir. Je sens mes vêtements glisser sur mes jambes et une main tiède empoigner ma verge, lui octroyant de doux mouvements de pompes. Un gémissement franchis la barrière de mes lèvres et je pose une main dans ses cheveux soyeux pour en demander d'avantage. Je sens alors mon gland se fondre dans l'humidité de sa bouche, sa main à la base de mon sexe. Il se met à me sucer et mes doigts se resserrent sur son crâne. C'est qu'il est doué en plus ! Mais quand je croyais être au summum du plaisir, je sens sa main glisser sur ma cuisse et ma virilité cogné dans le fond de sa gorge.

\- Oh putain ! Crie-je en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Il se recule pour recommencer le même procédé et je me penche pour qu'il me relâche, il est surprit mais je lui souris, le relevant sur ses jambes pour l'embrasser, fou de désir. J'enlève les vêtement à mes chevilles pendant qu'il se débarrasse des siens. Je le reprends dans mes bras et le soulève pour le caler contre le mur d'en face. Nos lèvres se quittent un instant, une question importante me traversant l'esprit, est-il dominant jusqu'au bout ? Mais sa main se pose sur mon avant-bras, l'obligeant à descendre au niveau de ses fesses. Ravi de la réponse, je pose mes lèvres dans son cou, mordant la peau à proximité pour lui faire oublier qu'un de mes doigts entre en lui. Il se crispe légèrement et je retrouve ses lèvres pour lui faire oublier l'intrusion. J'en rajoute un deuxième, l'endroit est si serré que je me demande s'il a déjà été prit un jour. Mais je laisse ces pensées de côté lorsque j'entends un grognement sortir de sa bouche. J'appuie une nouvelle fois sur le point sensible en lui et un faible gémissement se fait entendre. J'en profite pour glisser un troisième doigts.

\- Arrête de jouer, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Je souris et ressors mes doigts pour attraper mon sexe que je dirige vers son entrée. Je reviens l'embrasser, mordant sa lèvre inférieur alors que je laisse la gravité faire le reste. Je me sens si à l'étroit que je pousse un gémissement lorsqu'il s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde. Ses doigts se crispent sur mes épaules et je reste sans bouger, l'embrassant avec envie pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Lorsque je sens ses hanches se mouvoir légèrement, je pose mes mains sur ses fesses, bougeant doucement en lui. Mon esprit embrumé dans les vapeurs d'un plaisir que je n'avais jamais connu avant. Je touche à nouveau ce point si sensible en lui et il se cambre en ouvrant la bouche dans un cri silencieux. Je recommence, prenant plaisir à le voir si expressif. Ses doigts glissent dans mes cheveux, les arrachant presque mais cela ne fait que m'exciter d'avantage et je colle mon corps au sien, faisant de long vas-et-vient en lui, son sexe glissant entre nos ventres humide de sueur. Je l'entends me murmurer d'aller plus vite et je ne réponds pu de rien. Mes mouvements se font plus rapides, plus empressés avant que la jouissance m'emporte. Mes jambes me lâchent, et je glisse à genoux. Je sens un liquide chaud coulant sur mon ventre et je souris en posant mon front contre le sien. Nous restons ainsi jusqu'à ce que nos respirations se calment. Dans la pénombre, j'aperçois son masque impassible disparaître et un sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Je dépose un bisous sur ce sourire et il se relève, libérant par la même occasion mon sexe de son corps. Je le suis et lui propose de prendre une douche.

Muet et fasciné, je le regarde entrer dans ma douche, laissant mon regard s'attarder plus que nécessaire sur ses fesses.  
\- Tu restes là à mâté mon cul ou tu viens avec moi ?  
Je sors de ma contemplation, souriant à pleines dents pour venir me glisser contre son corps, et glisse mes mains sur ses hanches. Je l'observe alors qu'il cherche un gel douche.

\- Fruit de la passion, t'es sérieux ? Me dit-il en me regardant par dessus son épaule.  
\- Je trouve que cela convient parfaitement, réplique-je d'une voix sensuelle en embrassant son épaule pour ensuite remonter dans son cou.

Il grogne quand je plante mes crocs dans sa peau, collant mon corps au sien pour qu'il sente mon début érection contre ses fesses. Il a cessé de bouger et j'attrape le tube de gel douche pour m'en laisser couler dans la main. Je commence à le nettoyer et il se laisse faire, mes mains caressant son ventre, ses pectoraux où je m'attarde un instant sur ses tétons. Sa tête bascule légèrement sur mon épaule et je descends mes doigts sur son ventre, jusqu'à atteindre sa virilité en pleine ascension que j'empoigne pour lui attribuer de doux mouvements, la faisant reprendre vie. Après quelques mouvements, j'accélère et sa main vient se nicher dans mes cheveux. Ses hanches commencent à bouger, stimulant ma virilité entre ses fesses. J'embrasse son cou, le léchant, mordillant la peau avant qu'un soupir de plaisir ne se fasse entendre. Il se retourne et d'un geste brusque, me fait m'agenouiller devant lui. Je souris, pas si dominé que ça en fin de compte, pense-je. L'eau ayant fait disparaître le savon, je passe ma langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe avant de venir taquiner son gland du bout des lèvres. Je sens son impatiente mais je prends plaisir à faire durer son supplice. Je l'entends grogner alors que sa main vient appuyer sur ma tête et j'avale entièrement son sexe dans ma bouche. Ses doigts se crispent sur l'arrière de mon crâne et j'attrape mon propre sexe pour me masturber, tout en commençant à le sucer plus rapidement, venant taper son gland dans le fond de gorge à chaque fois. J'entends quelques plaintes et il tire sur mes cheveux pour me faire arrêter mais j'accélère avant de me stopper, son sexe pulsant dans ma bouche alors que j'avale sans mal le liquide. Je me libère dans ma main quelques secondes plus tard.  
Je me redresse en venant embrasser sa bouche entrouverte, glissant ma langue sur ses contours.

\- Tu me rends dingue, souffle-t-il contre mes lèvres.  
J'ouvre les yeux, tombant dans des abysses profondes. Je lui souris, ne sachant que répondre à cette révélation.  
\- Tu vois, il est bien mon gel douche, le taquine-je.  
Il rit discrètement en me repoussant et je sens mon cœur chavirer devant ce son merveilleux.

* * *

_Je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je vois de plus en plus en de gens qui lisent sans laisser de reviews, ce que je peux comprendre mais savoir que l'on est lu et apprécié ou non, c'est toujours gratifiant ;)  
A bientôt, Leiko._


	8. Partie II - Incertitude

_**Ohayô !**  
Alors me revoilà, avec une tonne d'idées et l'envie de les partager.  
Je sais que je n'ai pas terminé ma dernière fanfic "Impossible n'est pas français" mais j'ai fait l'erreur de publier beaucoup trop tôt mon histoire et lorsque je me retrouvais en panne d'idée, pas moyen de changer ce qui avait été publié. Alors je la reprendrai sûrement un jour mais pour le moment je vous laisse découvrir celle-ci._

_À savoir avant __de commencer à lire :_

_L'histoire se passe dans notre monde (UA), Yaoi évidemment (HxH) !  
**RATING M !**  
__Les caractères de Sasuke et Naruto sont peut être un peu OCC, mais je vous laisse le découvrir car sinon je risque de trop en dire ahah !  
__  
__Bien évidement, les personnages appartiennent au merveilleux Masashi Kishimoto !_

_Petite musique d'ambiance :  
_

**_Thoughts Of You_**_ de_**_ Dennis Wilson_**

_**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**_

* * *

_\- Tu me rends dingue, souffle-t-il contre mes lèvres.  
J'ouvre les yeux, tombant dans des abysses profondes. Je lui souris, ne sachant que répondre à cette révélation.  
\- Tu vois, il est bien mon gel douche, le taquine-je.  
Il rit discrètement en me repoussant et je sens mon cœur chavirer devant ce son merveilleux._

_Mardi 12 Novembre 2019_

Je me réveille avec le sourire, ouvrant les yeux sur le plafond de ma chambre. Le soleil traverse ma fenêtre, réchauffant mon corps de ses rayons. Je tâte la place à côté de moi mais je ne suis pas surpris de constaté qu'il n'y a personne. Sachant pertinemment que Sasuke se lève relativement tôt. J'enfile un short orange et me dirige vers la cuisine. Mon sourire disparaît quand je me rend compte qu'il n'y a personne. Je fais le tour de mon appartement et m'effondre contre un mur en passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux. L'incompréhension envahissant ma bonne humeur. Pourquoi est-il partit sans rien dire ?

Je reste assis dans le couloir à repenser au morceau d'éternité que nous avons partagé hier soir. Pendant un instant, je pense avoir imaginer tout ça et me lève pour aller voir dans ma salle de bain, sa serviette encore humide est accrochée sur le portant et je soupire, ce n'était pas un rêve. Lasse, j'attrape un médicament pour faire passer mon mal de crâne et retourne dans ma cuisine dans l'intention de me faire un café. Un morceau de papier attire mon attention et je reconnais l'écriture de Sasuke.  
« Excuse moi pour hier soir, je me suis égaré. »  
Je relis le message des centaines de fois sans en comprendre le sens. Comment ça « égaré » ? C'était seulement ça pour lui, un moment d'égarement ? J'envoie mon poing, sans réfléchir, dans le mur d'en face. Je retire ma main, l'impact est visible dans le plâtre. La colère redescend et une douleur se propage dans mes phalanges. Bien joué Naruto, pense-je.

Je suis dans mon canapé, un sachet de petits pois surgelés posé sur ma main. Je repense à Sasuke, à ses paroles. Il a clairement laissé sous-entendre qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un à Ame. Je me redresse soudain, les connexions se faisant dans ma tête. Yahiko vient d'Ame ! Et si c'était lui, cet homme qu'il avait rencontré ? La colère s'initie en moi et je serre mon poing mais la douleur me fait grimacer. J'attrape une cigarette, que j'allume pour réfléchir calmement, me rappelant les paroles de Yahiko : « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid Naruto, et Ichiro m'a fait comprendre que Sasuke était le plus froid de tous. » Et s'il avait retrouvé Sasuke ? S'il avait prit sa vengeance ? Je recrache violemment la fumée en jurant. J'essaye de relativisé mais l'envie de savoir si ma théorie est fondée me démange. Sasuke m'a dit qu'il était en ville pour l'exposition, peut être se trouve-t-il à la galerie ? Je fonce dans ma chambre en déposant le sachet de surgelé, enfilant un jean à tout vitesse, un tee-shirt et sweat. Peu m'importe mon allure, je veux simplement savoir.

J'arrive devant la boutique, essoufflé par ma course. Par delà la vitre, je vois homme aux cheveux roux. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et j'entre en furie dans la galerie, traversant la première salle sans me soucier des regards curieux.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Crie-je en bousculant le rouquin.

L'homme se retourne et je me recule d'un coup. L'homme me regarde curieusement et je me sens soudain complètement ridicule. Tant au niveau de mon comportement qu'au niveau de ma taille. Il mesure au moins deux mètres et même si j'atteins facilement le mètre quatre-vingt, je me sens plus petit que jamais, si bien que j'aimerai disparaître complètement.

\- Un problème monsieur ? M'interroge-t-il en levant un sourcil.  
\- Excusez moi, je vous ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, souffle-je en m'éloignant de lui.  
\- Ça ne doit pas être un ami, sourit-il.  
Je ris bêtement et tout les regards qui s'étaient retournés vers moi devant mon intervention pathétique, reprennent leur activité.  
Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois et le gérant de la boutique s'approche de moi.  
\- Tout va bien ? Demande-t-il intrigué en nous fixant.  
J'allais répondre mais le roux me devance.  
\- Très bien, c'est un malentendu rien de plus, explique-t-il calmement.  
Je lui souris pour le remercier et Hisashi me lance un regard en biais avant de repartir vers les clients.  
\- Jûgo Baransu, se présente l'homme en face de moi, tendant sa main que je saisis.  
\- Naruto Uzumaki.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent légèrement puis son visage redevient serein. Il tourne son regard vers le tableau et je l'imite, c'est celui de Sasuke. L'ange aux yeux rouges sur la toile me fixe et ma déchéance reprend le dessus. Je ne suis rien pour lui, alors qu'il est _tout pour moi_... Je baisse les yeux, plongeant dans mes pensées les plus sombres.

\- Les raisons qui vous ont poussé à entrer dans cet endroit, sont aussi bonnes que mauvaises, vous savez.  
Je relève les yeux vers le roux.  
\- Pourquoi dîtes vous cela ?  
\- Car si la violence vous permets de vous débarrasser de la colère, elle ne résoudra jamais le problème qui l'a causé.  
Je médite un moment sur ces paroles pleines de bons sens.  
\- Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y est un problème, soupire-je.  
\- La stupidité n'est pas un crime, sourit-il sans me regarder.  
Je laisse un rire franc m'échapper et nous restons silencieux un moment. J'en profite pour regarder autour de moi, visiblement il n'est pas présent, cela ne sert à rien de m'attarder d'avantage.  
\- Je vous remercie, finis-je par dire.  
Il me considère du coin de l'œil et je lui fais un signe de la main avant de m'éloigner.

_Vendredi 15 Novembre 2019_

Les paroles de l'homme que j'avais rencontré à la boutique tournées sans cesse dans ma tête. Au final, je m'étais rendu compte que le problème venait sûrement de moi. Sasuke avait décidé de continuer de vivre sa vie sans que j'en fasse partie Il savait depuis le début que je me trouvais à Oto, et pourtant il n'avait pas cherché à me revoir. Peut être qu'au final je ne représentais rien de spécial pour lui. J'avais été le premier et je pensais être le dernier mais de toute évidence, ce n'était qu'une _illusion_.

J'ai décidé de sortir pour oublier toute cette histoire mais en m'observant dans le miroir, je ne me reconnais plus. Mes yeux sont cernés, mes cheveux sont indomptables et mon teint est si pâle que je pourrais presque rivaliser avec Sasuke. Je soupire une énième fois et attrape ma brosse à dent. Vêtu d'un jean clair déchiré et d'une chemise blanche dont je laisse quelques boutons ouverts sur mon torse imberbe, je sors de mon appartement.  
Je frissonne sous le vent glacial et me frictionne les bras en attendant mon ami que je vois arriver au loin. Je monte à bord de la berline et le salue. Gaara est l'une des premières conquêtes que j'ai eu en venant habiter à Oto. Il m'a montré les endroits gays les plus réputés en ville et j'ai apprit à aimer vivre ici grâce à lui. Ce n'est pas un très grand bavard contrairement à moi mais au fil des années, un lien s'était créé entre nous et nous étions simplement devenus des amis.

\- Prêt ? Me demande-t-il.  
\- C'est partie ! Dit-je d'un ton enthousiaste.

Mais le sourire que j'affiche sonne faux et il le sait. Il soupire et accélère pour nous conduire à la boîte de nuit « Kyûbi ». Le parking est déjà bondé et quand nous trouvons enfin une place, je sors du véhicule en me rhabillant correctement. Un groupe de gars passent près de nous, et se mettent à siffler en riant. Je lève un sourcil dédaigneux, ce genre d'approche ne m'a jamais fait d'effet. Nous les suivons pour rejoindre l'entrée où une longue file d'attente patiente devant la porte. Mais Gaara se faufile entre les badauds en me traînant derrière lui. Il porte une chemise noire cintrée au dessus d'un jean noir moulant parfaitement son postérieur, un atout qui m'a tout de suite attiré à lui la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontré. Enfin « cherché » serait plus précis. Il dansait sur la piste bondée et pourtant, on ne voyait que lui. Avec ses cheveux rouges et son tatouage peu commun au niveau de son front. Il m'avait dit que cela signifiait « amour », mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvaient penser, ce tatouage était pour lui un cadeau fait à sa défunte mère. Il avait sûrement but beaucoup d'alcool ce soir-là car Gaara est loin d'être le genre de type à s'exposer de cette manière. Mais sa danse était si joyeuse et sexy à la fois, que je me suis approché de lui. Il m'a tout de suite sourit et nous avons dansé ensemble, nous provoquant dans chacun de nos mouvements, pendant plus d'une heure. Je ne m'étais jamais autant confié à quelqu'un, l'alcool avait beaucoup aidé et à la fin de la soirée, nous étions totalement ivres. La boite de nuit était vide et pourtant nous dansions en riant comme deux idiots jusqu'à ce qu'un videur s'approche de nous en se moquant, nous demandant de bien vouloir sortir pour qu'il puisse fermer. J'ai fini par me réveiller le lendemain, entièrement nu à ses côtés. Nous avions tellement bus ce soir là que ni l'un ni l'autre ne nous souvenions de ce qu'il s'était passé après la sortie de la boite de nuit. Au lieu de se sentir mal à l'aise, nous nous sommes regardé avant d'éclater de rire. Cela avait été l'un des moment les plus joyeux depuis le départ de Sasuke.

\- Salut les gars, nous sourit Zabuza, le videur, en nous ouvrant la porte servant normalement de sortie.

Garaa est ce qu'on appelait un habitué ici. La porte se referme derrière nous, nous longeons le sas et entrons dans l'atmosphère brûlante du Kyûbi. Les projecteurs illuminent la piste de danse en contre-bas, où un énorme renard à neuf queues est dessiné au sol. Le DJ mixe sur une grande plate forme entouré de vitres, des barres de lap dance l'entourant. Plusieurs filles en ont déjà prit possession, se déhanchant avec provocation devant un public qui en redemande. La musique ne m'attire pas spécialement et Gaara me tire par la manche pour m'entraîner dans l'autre salle, le son est différent et les corps sur les barres m'attirent d'autant plus. Même si cet endroit n'est pas catégorisé, tout ceux qui connaissent cette boite savent que cette salle est remplis de tout les genres. Et particulièrement la population homosexuelle. Je me sens soudain plus à l'aise. On s'assoit au bar, commandant deux verres qui nous sont servit rapidement. Le barman me sourit, mais je me crispe en tournant mon regard vers la piste.

\- Comme au bon vieux temps ? Me suggère Gaara en me tendant son verre.

Je trinque avec lui et nous avalons nos verres cul sec. Puis il se lève et me fait une révérence en me tendant la main pour m'inviter à danser. Je souris et la prends. Il m'entraîne sur la piste et se retourne pour venir se coller à moi. Je passe mes mains sur ses hanches, et ris en commençant à le suivre.

Après quelques musiques, nous rejoignons le bar pour commander plusieurs shooters que nous enquillions les uns après les autres. Enivré, je sens mes barrières s'effriter au fur et à mesure. Ce n'est sûrement pas la meilleure solution mais à cet instant, j'en oublie presque pourquoi je suis venu ici. Mon sourire se fait plus franc et je me laisse entraîner par l'ivresse.

Entraîné par la musique, je me défoule en me déhanchant comme si j'étais seul sur la piste jusqu'à ce que deux mains viennent se poser sur mes hanches. Elles me guident et je me laisse aller contre le torse dans mon dos. Je souris alors que les mains remontent de temps à autre sous ma chemise pour effleurer ma peau. M'électrisant à ce contact. Je sens les cheveux de l'homme derrière moi chatouiller ma nuque et je lève mon bras pour y glisser mes doigts. Mais mon sourire disparaît, c'est fou comme la douceur de ses cheveux me rappelle celle de Sasuke. J'ouvre les yeux en retirant ma main et mes mouvements ralentissent. Cette odeur, ce parfum, je le connais. Je m'écarte vivement en me retournant, Sasuke me regarde de son air supérieur et je lui lance un regard noir avant de le dépasser en le bousculant d'un coup d'épaule. Une soirée, c'est tout ce que je demandais. Je traverse la foule pour me rendre aux toilettes et je laisse éclater ma colère contre une porte. Gaara débarque quelque temps après.

\- Hé mec calme toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je t'ai vu danser avec ce type et après...  
\- C'était Sasuke putain ! Le coupe-je.  
Je me retourne pour poser mes mains sur le lavabo, relevant les yeux vers mon reflet. La rage déforme mes traits et j'asperge mon visage d'eau froide pour me calmer.  
\- Attends le Sasuke ?  
\- Faut que je prenne l'air, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Je sais qu'il voudrait me suivre mais j'ai juste besoin de partir loin de cet homme qui hante mes pensées et contamine ma raison. Zabuza me laisse sortir et me file une cigarette que j'allume en me posant sur un muret face à la sortie. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre à deux reprises que je ne signifiais rien pour lui alors pourquoi continue-t-il de me torturer ? J'étais venu ici pour oublier cette histoire le temps de quelques heures et me voilà à nouveau remplis de doutes et de questions, dont je n'ai aucune réponse. Je recrache la fumée blanchâtre, me libérant de la colère. Mais lorsque le nuage se dissipe, je vois Sasuke apparaître et je jure en détournant les yeux. Je le sens s'approcher et les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. L'envie de décharger ma colère contre lui tout en ayant envie de l'embrasser, me rend dingue.

\- Naruto... commence-t-il en s'arrêtant à ma hauteur.  
\- Non, si tu n'es pas là pour m'expliquer à quoi tu joues alors tu peux partir.  
Mon regard venimeux se pose sur lui et je me redresse face à lui. Nos yeux s'accrochent, nous promettant mille maux, mais il ne dit rien. Je regarde ailleurs, tirant une dernière bouffée de ma cigarette avant de l'écraser contre ma chaussure.  
\- Il est au courant pour toi et moi ? Demande-je d'un ton détaché.  
Il fronce les sourcils mais ne répond pas.  
\- Ah mais oui c'est vrai, tu t'es « égaré ». Souffle-je avec sarcasme.  
Son poing se lève mais je le contre et attrape sa chemise pour le plaquer au mur.  
\- Qui est-ce ?  
\- Personne ! Crache-t-il.  
\- Tout va bien Naruto ? Nous interrompt Zabuza.  
Mes yeux sont toujours plongés dans ceux du brun mais je le relâche en me reculant.  
\- Ouais, on règle quelques détails.  
\- Alors faites-le sans que je n'ai besoin d'intervenir, grogne la voix du videur en s'éloignant.  
À cet instant, je le déteste autant que je l'aime. Je soupire et détourne le regard en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux.  
\- J'ai besoin de réponse Sasuke, j'ai besoin de comprendre ce que tu veux vraiment.  
Il ne répond pas et quand je le regarde à nouveau, je vois toute la détresse dans ses yeux onyx qui me fixent.  
\- Je n'en ai pas à te donner, souffle-t-il.  
\- Alors reviens me voir quand tu en auras.  
J'avance, effleurant sa main en passant près de lui, pour rejoindre Zabuza qui m'ouvre la porte.

_Samedi 16 Novembre 2019_

Gaara m'a ramené chez moi et je me suis effondré dans mon canapé. Je viens de me réveiller, ma chemise sent encore l'alcool et la transpiration. Je m'en débarrasse rapidement suivit par mes autres vêtements et entre dans la douche. L'eau chaude finissant de me réveiller complètement, j'ouvre les yeux sur le gel douche « fruit de la passion » et des flashs de cette soirée me reviennent en mémoire. Ses doigts sur ma peau, son souffle brûlant, ses gémissements. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour avoir une érection et je soupire en jurant. Comment peut-il me faire un effet pareil rien qu'en pensant à lui ?  
Je fais couler le produit dans ma main et commence à me frictionner, glissant ma main sur mon torse et effleure mes tétons. Submergé pas les souvenirs de cette odeur, de ce touché, je m'appuie contre le mur et empoigne ma virilité gonflée en lui infligeant un rythme soutenu qui m'arrache une plainte. Dans mes songes, je l'imagine devant moi, l'eau coulant sur la peau de son dos, ses fesses légèrement relevées dans une demande muette. J'accélère le rythme tout en m'imaginant m'enfoncer en lui. Je resserre mes doigts sur mon membre, me souvenant à quel point il était étroit, et lâche un son rauque. Mes mouvements s'accélèrent

\- Aah.. Lâche-je en me libérant dans ma main quelques secondes plus tard.

Je reprends mon souffle en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Même le fait de se masturber en pensant à lui est unique. À la fois en colère et satisfait, je tape du poing sur le carrelage et reprend ma douche.

Je marche sans but à travers la ville, dépassant les nombreux quartiers, pour atterrir dans un parc. Je m'installe sur un banc en regardant les enfants jouer dans l'air de jeux. Je me trouve si pitoyable à cet instant. Toute ces années à le chercher alors que lui m'avait déjà oublié dans les bras d'un autre.

\- Naruto ? S'exclame une voix.  
Je me retourne pour apercevoir Itachi. Je me lève avec un sourire peint sur les lèvres.  
\- Bonjour Itachi.  
Il me détaille un moment avant de tourner son regard vers la jeune femme à ses côtés.  
\- Konan, je te présente Naruto, dit-il en hésitant une seconde, un ami de la famille.  
\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Konan, sa femme.  
Elle me sert chaleureusement la main, l'autre posait sur son ventre arrondit.  
\- Moi de même et surtout enchanté de savoir que Itachi va être papa, souris-je.  
Je sens tout l'amour qu'ils partagent lorsqu'ils se regardent en souriant.  
\- Tu es en ville depuis longtemps ? Me demande Itachi.  
Surpris par sa question, je hausse un sourcil.  
\- Eh bien depuis cinq ans.  
\- Tant que ça ? S'étonne-t-il.  
\- Je pensais que tu le savais, apparemment ma mère aurait appelé la tienne après mon départ.  
Il fronce les sourcils.  
\- Je lui demanderai mais je trouve cela étrange qu'elle ne m'en ait pas parlé lorsque je vivais encore chez eux.  
Je fronce les sourcils, alors pourquoi Sasuke m'aurait-il dit cela ?  
\- C'est étrange en effet, souffle-je.  
Un silence s'installe et je plonge mes mains dans mes poches en souriant.  
\- Mon frère est en ville, tu le savais ?  
Je hoche la tête, perdant mon sourire.  
\- Il a changé mais au fond, il est resté le même tu sais.  
Mon visage se durci.  
\- Non, ce n'est plus celui que j'ai connu. Il a prit une route différente de la mienne.  
\- Je pense que tu te trompe Naruto. Sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé après son renvoi ?  
Je secoue la tête, intrigué.  
\- Pose lui la question.  
\- Je ne suis pas certain de le revoir avant son départ.  
Cette fois c'est lui qui hausse un sourcil.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, mais il revient en ville pour y rester, Naruto.  
Je sens mon corps devenir aussi lourd que de la pierre et mon esprit s'échapper loin, très loin.  
\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiète Konan.  
\- Oh, oui. Je suis simplement surpris.  
Comment vais-je pouvoir tourner la page, soupire-je pour moi même.  
\- Si tu veux passer à la maison un jour, nous serions ravi de t'accueillir en tout cas.  
\- Merci Itachi.  
Konan finit de noter une adresse et un numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier et me le tend en souriant. Je lui envoie un message tout de suite pour qu'il ait également mon numéro.

Je suis rentré chez moi, le cœur lourd, la tête pleines de nouvelles interrogations et aucun moyen de retrouver Sasuke afin de trouver des réponses.

_Lundi 18 Novembre 2019_

J'enfile mon tablier et avance vers la caisse pour faire un point sur les dernières marchandises reçues. Les derniers employés me saluent en sortant de la boutique et je leur souris. Ce sourire que j'utilise pour masquer mes émotions, et dont personne ne semble douter.  
Une fois que mon patron m'eut donné les instructions pour la nuit, je me retrouve seul dans le petit magasin. J'ai apprit à ne plus à avoir peur du moindre bruit suspect, à faire taire mon imagination pour me concentrer sur mon travail.

Ce qu'il y a de bien quand on travaille de nuit, c'est le café à volonté. Alors pendant que je fais couler le liquide sombre dans une tasse, je regarde la télévision accroché dans un angle du magasin. Vers 3h du matin, la chaîne rediffuse des émissions de télé et les informations du journal local. Je me pose dans un fauteuil près de la caisse en écoutant les dernières nouvelles. Un nouveau restaurant japonais va ouvrir ses portes la semaine prochaine, je salive déjà à l'idée de manger des ramens.  
Je me penche en avant alors que la présentatrice nous parle de la nouvelle galerie d'art  
« Selon le gérant de l'exposition présentée en ce moment, monsieur Takagi, la galerie semble ravir bon nombre de citoyens. Il ne pensait pas attirer autant de monde pour des artistes encore inconnus. »  
Ravi pour toi Sasuke, pense-je. Je baisse le son du poste et replonge dans un magazine quand la sonnette retentit. Je lève les yeux.

\- Salut Naruto ! Souffle l'homme.  
Je reste interdit.  
\- Me regarde pas comme ça, t'as cru que j'étais mort ou quoi ? Plaisante-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.  
\- Ne... Neji ?! Begaille-je.  
Son sourire devient plus tendre et il s'approche du comptoir.  
\- Ça fait longtemps.  
\- Sept ans, hésite-je.  
Il baisse les yeux, amusé.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?  
Il relève ses yeux clairs sur moi, emprunt d'une colère qu'il ne dissimule pas.  
\- Tu le sais très bien, répond-t-il sur la défensive.  
\- Tu as disparut sans donner de nouvelles Neji.  
Il se retourne, faisant au passage voler ses cheveux noirs derrière lui. Ils ont bien poussé depuis la dernière fois. Mais sa beauté, elle, est restée la même. Il jette un coup d'œil aux étagères alors que je contourne le comptoir pour me rapprocher de lui.  
\- C'était la meilleure chose à faire, souffle-t-il sans me regarder.  
\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé.  
Les souvenirs me hantent encore et je me mord nerveusement les lèvres.  
\- Je sais, dit-il en se retournant, posant une main sur ma joue.  
Je ne bouge pas et il se rapproche de moi.  
\- Tu m'as manqué, je suis partis en pensant que je pourrais t'oublier mais je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi.  
Les mots m'attendrissent un instant mais la honte reprend le dessus et je m'éloigne, sa main retombant dans le vide dans une infinie lenteur.  
\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis Neji.  
\- Comment ça ?  
Ses sourcils se froncent et l'air devient plus lourd.  
\- Tu pensais vraiment qu'il m'aurait pardonner de l'avoir trahi ?  
\- Je savais que tu étais plus fort que lui.  
\- Tout le monde a un point faible...  
Je regrette aussitôt mes paroles. Neji semble comprendre mon allusion et se rapproche de moi, agrippant mon bras avec brutalité.  
\- Qui ça ? Grogne-t-il en resserrant sa poigne.  
Je pose ma main sur la sienne, lui faisant comprendre de me lâcher.  
\- Dis-moi qui c'est !

\- Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Tu ne le connais même pas !  
\- Je connais plus de monde que tu le crois Naruto, dis moi son nom !  
J'attrape le col de sa veste et il me relâche, affichant un sourire satisfait.  
\- Jure moi que tu ne lui feras rien !  
\- C'est Yahiko qui m'intéresse.  
Je m'éloigne de lui en réfléchissant quelques instants.  
\- Sasuke.  
Je vois Neji relever son visage, surpris.  
\- Sasuke comment ?  
\- Uchiwa.  
Neji se met à rire gravement, mais je ne saisis pas le sens de son hilarité.  
\- Pourquoi ris-tu ?  
\- Je le connais depuis que je suis gamin.  
J'écarquille les yeux.  
\- Tu es si prévisible Naruto. Il suffit qu'un brun à la peau pâle s'intéresse à toi et tu en tombe raide dingue.  
Son air moqueur me rends fou de rage et je viens l'étrangler.  
\- Il n'est pas n'importe qui pour moi !  
\- C'est bon ça va j'ai compris, me dit-il en tapant sur ma main pour que je le lâche.  
Je me recule, mon regard haineux braqué sur lui.  
\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?  
\- Découvrir si Yahiko a prit sa vengeance ou non. Si j'avais voulu te faire du mal, c'est ce que j'aurai fait.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.  
\- J'ai moi aussi des comptes à régler avec ce connard, crache-t-il.  
J'ouvre la porte d'entrée pour l'inviter à sortir et lance un dernier regard à Neji.  
\- Ne touche pas à un seul de ses cheveux Neji ou je te fais la peau !  
Il hoche la tête, la haine se lisant sur ses traits, et sort de la boutique.

_Vendredi 22 Novembre 2019_

« -Allô ? Réponds-je encore endormi.  
\- Naruto ?  
Je me redresse en reconnaissant cette voix, celle que j'ai rêvé d'entendre à mon réveil des centaines de fois.  
\- Sasuke ?  
Il ne répond pas mais je sais que c'est lui. Les battements de mon cœur commencent à s'affoler.  
\- Retrouve moi dans le parc des milles oiseaux à 16h.  
Je jette un regard à l'horloge, 14h40.  
\- D'accord. »

Il a raccroché. Est-il prêt à me donner les réponses que j'attends ? Ou peut être que Neji l'a retrouvé et... Non ! Pas la peine de penser à tout ça maintenant. Je me lève et fonce dans ma chambre pour enfiler un jean taille basse, un tee-shirt blanc et ma veste en cuir avant de sortir de mon appartement. Le parc se trouve à l'opposé de là où j'habite mais il me reste encore une heure. Je prends le temps d'observer les rues bondées, me faisant bousculer par quelques passants pressés. Le soleil réchauffe doucement ma peau et je soupire d'appréhension. Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?

* * *

_Je me suis retrouvée coincée dans ce chapitre donc cela m'a prit du temps pour tout remettre convenablement. Du coup on voit réapparaître des personnages, et surtout Neji. J'ai dû titiller votre curiosité avec l'histoire de Naruto et Neji. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)  
__A bientôt, Leiko._

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_Merci pour ton commentaire, mais la prochaine fois écrit ton nom :)  
Oui il y a beaucoup d'interrogations et les réponses vont venir petit à petit. J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu ! :)_


	9. Partie II - Explosion

_**Ohayô !**  
Alors me revoilà, avec une tonne d'idées et l'envie de les partager.  
Je sais que je n'ai pas terminé ma dernière fanfic "Impossible n'est pas français" mais j'ai fait l'erreur de publier beaucoup trop tôt mon histoire et lorsque je me retrouvais en panne d'idée, pas moyen de changer ce qui avait été publié. Alors je la reprendrai sûrement un jour mais pour le moment je vous laisse découvrir celle-ci._

_À savoir avant __de commencer à lire :_

_L'histoire se passe dans notre monde (UA), Yaoi évidemment (HxH) !  
**RATING M !**  
__Les caractères de Sasuke et Naruto sont peut être un peu OCC, mais je vous laisse le découvrir car sinon je risque de trop en dire ahah !  
__  
__Bien évidement, les personnages appartiennent au merveilleux Masashi Kishimoto !_

_Petite musique d'ambiance :  
_

**_One More Night & Carried Away _**_de _**_Saint Raymond_**

_**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !  
**__  
_

* * *

_Il a raccroché. Est-il prêt à me donner les réponses que j'attends ? Ou peut être que Neji l'a retrouvé et... Non ! Pas la peine de penser à tout ça maintenant. Je me lève et fonce dans ma chambre pour enfiler un jean taille basse, un tee-shirt blanc et ma veste en cuir avant de sortir de mon appartement. Le parc se trouve à l'opposé de là où j'habite mais il me reste encore une heure, je prends le temps d'observer les rues bondées, me faisant bousculer par quelques passants pressés. Le soleil réchauffe doucement ma peau et je soupire d'appréhension. Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?_

J'arrive au parc avec quinze minutes d'avance, je n'avais jamais visité ce lieu et je dois avouer que c'est magique. De hauts arbres entourent un chemin de terre qui tourne en spirale autour d'un étang où des cygnes et autres volatiles barbotent. Cet endroit est si paisible que je m'assois sur un banc en attendant Sasuke, regardant les enfants donner du pain aux oiseaux.  
Après quelques minutes, je vois Sasuke s'asseoir près de moi, je l'observe quelques instants avant de reporter mon attention sur l'étang.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Commence-je fébrile.  
\- Tu voulais des réponses.  
Je le regarde et ses yeux se détachent du paysage pour plonger dans les miens.  
\- Que veux-tu savoir ?  
Tellement de choses... Mais soudain je me rappelle les paroles d'Itachi.  
\- Que t'es-t-il arrivé après ton renvoi de l'Akatsuki ?  
Il soupire et se penche en avant en croisant les doigts.  
\- J'ai passé mon diplôme en candidat libre, et je l'ai obtenu alors je suis partis à l'université d'art à Ame. J'ai terminé ma licence et j'ai réussis à me lancer en tant que peintre indépendant.  
\- Et tu es resté habiter là bas ?  
Il semble hésiter à me répondre.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et maintenant ?  
Ses yeux se reposent sur moi, la dureté de ses traits me faisant regretter ma question un court instant. Je veux qu'il me le dise.  
\- Le propriétaire de la galerie m'a demandé d'exposer une grande partie de mes tableaux et j'ai accepté. J'ai prit un appartement dans le centre.  
J'acquiesce en regardant au loin.  
\- Et il va te suivre ?  
\- Qui ça « il » ?  
Je le fusille du regard, ne lui laissant pas le choix de se défiler, je suis certain qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Te fous pas de ma gueule et réponds à ma question !  
\- Il arrive demain, lâche-t-il enfin dans un soupir.

Je hoche la tête, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. En venant ici j'avais des milliers de questions à lui poser et maintenant je n'en ai plus aucune. Je pensais que ce serait le début de quelque chose mais je me rends compte que cela sonne comme une fin. Nous restons quelques minutes silencieux, je n'ose briser le silence de peur qu'il s'en aille. Je refuse d'affronter une nouvelle fois son départ. Mais à quoi bon me battre pour lui s'il est déjà avec quelqu'un.

\- Es-tu heureux ? Demande-je.  
\- Je vis enfin de ma passion, alors oui.  
\- Je parle de ta relation Sasuke.  
Il repose son dos sur le dossier et se perd dans ses souvenirs.  
\- Je suppose.  
Je pouffe et il lève un sourcil inquisiteur.  
\- Pourquoi ris-tu ?  
\- Pourquoi m'avoir donné rendez-vous alors ?  
Je plonge à nouveau mon regard dans le siens.  
\- Tu voulais des réponses.  
\- Alors réponds à ma question, pourquoi es-tu venu chez moi après la réception de la galerie ? Tu savais ce qui allait se passer, tu étais avec quelqu'un et tu l'as trompé avec moi. Dis moi pourquoi.  
Cette fois il fuit mon regard.  
\- J'en sais rien, souffle-t-il.  
Je me lève, le regard perdu au loin puis me retourne vers lui pour poser mes mains de chaque côté de son corps. Son visage à quelques centimètres du miens. Il a beau porter un masque cachant ses émotions, son corps réagit normalement et je sens son souffle, sur mes lèvres, s'accélérer.  
\- Il y a bien une raison Sasuke mais j'attendrai que tu l'ais compris.  
Il fronce les sourcils et me repousse en se levant à son tour.  
\- Tu crois que parce que mon corps réagit face au tiens, cela prouve quelque chose ?  
\- J'en suis certain en effet, glousse-je.  
\- Je ne suis pas dépendant de toi ! S'emporte-t-il.  
Son regard hautain me fait sourire. La tension entre nous est si palpable que je pourrais presque la toucher.  
\- Dans ce cas que veux-tu de moi ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu veux que je m'en ailles ? Que je reste ? Dis moi.  
Je le vois se mordre l'intérieur des joues, un tic nerveux qu'il avait quand nous étions à l'Akatsuki. Son frère disait peut être vrai, il n'a pas changé tant que ça en fin de compte.  
\- Dis moi son nom.  
Il grogne discrètement.  
\- C'est Yahiko, c'est bon t'es content ? Explose-t-il en écartant les bras.  
Pas vraiment surpris, je soupire en baissant les yeux. Il a réussi son coup en fin de compte... Mais au fond de moi, je sens quelque chose se briser.  
\- Je dois partir. Au revoir Naruto.  
Il s'éloigne et je ne le retiens pas.  
\- Au revoir, mon ange.

Cela fait peut être une demi-heure que je pense à lui sous le jet d'eau. Malgré toutes les réponses qu'il m'a apporté, je me sens plus perdu que jamais. Son comportement m'échappe complètement. Je ne sais plus dans quel état je suis. En colère ? Soulagé ? Triste ? Trahi ? Impuissant... Peut être tout ça à la fois.  
Je sors de la douche et m'enroule dans une serviette quand j'entends quelqu'un frappé à ma porte, sûrement Gaara qui veut s'assurer que je vais bien. Je me dirige d'un pas lourd vers l'entrée, séchant mes cheveux avec une serviette. J'ouvre la porte exaspéré.

\- Je t'ai dit que ça allait...  
Je me stoppe en voyant Sasuke me détailler, de légères rougeurs aux joues. Je m'appuie contre le chambranle de la porte en lui souriant.  
\- Pas dépendant hein ? Le taquine-je.  
Il lève les yeux au ciel et fais demi-tour mais je le ramène vers moi.  
\- Tu as encore le choix, cette fois tu ne t'égare pas.  
Ses abysses me dévisagent avant que ses mains viennent encadrer mon visage et capturer mes lèvres entre les siennes. Je ne résiste pas longtemps et l'emporte à l'intérieur, refermant la porte d'un coup de pied. C'est fou comme son visage me fait oublier toutes mes questions, je me sens juste bien, libre. Ses mains glissent sur mes flancs, me provoquant de longs frissons. Il griffe mon dos et je mords sa lèvre inférieure, un gémissement nous échappe tout les deux. Sa langue vient chercher la mienne et le baiser devient plus sauvage. Nous nous séparons pour enlever ses vêtements et nous nous retrouvons, bien vite, nus au milieu de mon salon. Il me fait basculer sur mon canapé et je m'assois, admirant son corps face à moi. Son sourire en coin, ses épaules se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration, son torse imberbe à la peau si douce, sa virilité fièrement dressée, les muscles finement dessinés de ses cuisses. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres pour les humidifier. Ce mec va me rendre fou. Il s'agenouille devant moi en écartant mes jambes. Je frémis d'impatience quand ses mains remontent à l'intérieur de mes cuisses vers mon membre qu'il saisit à la base avant de laper mon gland. Cette vue pourrait me faire venir tout de suite. Je soulève mon bassin dans une demande muette mais il se recule.

\- Qui est dépendant de qui maintenant ? Demande-t-il, un sourire narquois au bout des lèvres.  
Je lui rends son sourire, attrapant son menton pour y déposer un chaste baiser.  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas mon cas, mon ange, murmure-je.

Il se décale et me prend en bouche, l'enfonçant jusqu'au fond de sa gorge avant de ressortir complètement. Il recommence se manège plusieurs fois, et je ne retiens pas mon plaisir. Sa langue glisse sur le long de mon membre, s'attardant sur le bout avant de me reprendre en bouche, lui infligeant un rythme soutenu. Je me perds dans les vapeurs du désir et sens la jouissance arriver, mais Sasuke se redresse, me laissant pantelant et frustré. Il me sourit d'un air satisfait et je l'attrape pour l'asseoir sur mes cuisses.

\- Ça, tu vas me le payer cher.

Son doux rire résonne dans mon oreille alors que je le bascule sur le côté. Je viens capturer ses lèvres, excité au plus haut point. Ma langue descend dans son cou, jouant de cet endroit si sensible. Son souffle devient erratique et je dépose de doux baisers sur son torse jusqu'à arrivé devant sa virilité. Je glisse ma bouche dessus, excitant le corps sous moi. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mes épaules et je prends plaisir à faire durer les choses. Je descends ma bouche sur son genou, remontant jusqu'à son aine en parsemant la peau de baisers papillons.

\- Hm, dépêche-toi Naru !

Je relève la tête au surnom. Il me fait un tendre sourire en coin et je le prends en bouche, infligeant un doux mouvement avant de glisser une de mes mains vers sa bouche. Il comprends vite ma demande et lèche mes doigts pour les humidifier. L'action me fait gémir, et j'enfonce son sexe plus profondément. Son corps se cambre et ses dents se resserrent légèrement sur mes doigts. Je les retire et recommence une nouvelle fois, enfonçant directement deux doigts en lui, venant toucher directement sa prostate.

\- Anh !

Je souris en bougeant mes doigts, lui arrachant une plainte à chaque fois. J'en glisse un troisième mais Sasuke attrape mes cheveux pour me faire remonter sur ses lèvres. Il inverse nos positions, et je me retrouve assis, lui sur mes cuisses. Il attrape mon sexe et remonte son bassin pour venir s'empaler dessus. Je rejette la tête en arrière, j'en avais presque oublié à quel point il était serré. Je le regarde, ses yeux brillent légèrement. Je sais à quel point cela peut faire autant de bien que de mal. J'attrape sa nuque d'une main pour l'embrasser pendant que l'autre s'occupe de son sexe. Il se détend et je glisse ma main dans son dos en me redressant. Un gémissement lui échappe et je commence à bouger mes hanches pour taquiner ce point en lui. Nos corps se confondent, ne faisant plus qu'un. Notre étreinte est lente et mesurée, mais cela me fait encore plus tourner la tête. Après deux coups de hanche, Sasuke jouit sur mon torse et je sens son anus se resserrer par saccade, m'emportant moi aussi dans les méandres du plaisir.

_Samedi 23 Novembre 2019_

Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi qu'à ses côtés, mais lorsque je tourne la tête, je perds mon sourire. S'est-il encore enfuit en me laissant un mot ? Je me redresse en entendant du bruit provenant de ma cuisine, je me lève en retrouvant le sourire. Je sens la délicieuse odeur du café, j'enfile un boxer et arpente le couloir. J'entends Sasuke grogner et je le vois entrain de s'énerver sur le désordre de ma petite kitchenette. Je m'approche de l'homme grognon, l'enlaçant tout en déposant de doux baisers dans son cou pâle.

\- Bonjour, murmure-je d'une voix rauque.  
Il frissonne et je souris, ravi du résultat. Je m'enivre quelques instants de son odeur mais Sasuke se détache.  
\- Comment fais-tu pour faire à manger avec tout ce désordre ?  
Je ris devant sa mauvaise humeur flagrante.  
\- C'est simple, je ne cuisine pas souvent.  
Il soupire et commence à repartir vers le désordre mais je le rattrape et le tourne vers moi pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais quand je me retire, ses sourcils sont froncés et il recommence à râler.  
\- Non mais regarde moi tout ça ! Je n'ai même pas la place pour poser une casserole !  
Je le lâche et le décale pour ranger ma cuisine.  
\- Tu bois toujours du thé à la menthe ?  
\- Oui.  
Je pose une bouilloire sur le feu et me retourne vers lui.  
\- Comment le sais-tu ? S'étonne-t-il.  
\- Comme tu sais que je bois du café.

Je me sers une tasse et lui en prépare une avec un sachet de thé. Je me rappelle avoir acheté la boîte en tombant dessus quelques semaines plus tôt. Je ne savais pas si elle allait me servir un jour mais aujourd'hui je me remercie intérieurement. Sasuke vient s'asseoir sur un tabouret en attendant que l'eau bout et je m'accoude sur le bar en l'observant croquer dans une pomme.

\- J'ai une question.  
Sasuke cesse de bouger et me fixe intensément.

\- As-tu retrouvé tes souvenirs ? Hésite-je en baissant les yeux sur ma tasse fumante.  
\- Oui, quelques-uns.  
Je relève mes yeux pour tomber dans deux puits noir.  
\- Je me souviens que l'on se bagarrait souvent.  
Je ris en me rappelant ces souvenirs.  
\- Qu'ensuite tu m'obligeais à faire la paix en me tenant comme ça, continue-t-il en prenant mon index et mon majeur dans les siens.  
Je lui souris. Me rappelant le tableau qu'il avait peint avec ma mère à l'Akatsuki. Les deux anges se tenaient ainsi, mais avait-il déjà retrouvé ses souvenirs à ce moment là ?  
Il relâche mes doigts et se redresse.  
\- Et je me souviens de la fois où tu m'as embrassé, lâche-t-il en détournant le regard.  
J'en reste coi, n'osant pas lui demandé s'il se rappelle exactement tout de ce moment là.  
\- Et je me souviens m'être enfuit en courant, murmure-t-il.  
\- Nous n'étions que des gosses à l'époque, je crois que même moi je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. J'en avais simplement eu envie et cela me paraissait naturel, le rassure-je.  
\- Mais je ne souviens pas comment mes parents l'on découvert, poursuit-il, mais je me rappelle parfaitement du sermon de mon père.  
\- Il en a parlé au mien car quand je suis rentré de l'école ce jour-là, lui explique-je à mon tour. Il m'a demandé de venir te parler en m'obligeant à te dire au revoir car tes parents avaient décidé de déménager pour Oto.  
Le choc se lit sur ses traits et je contourne le bar pour venir me placer entre ses jambes, l'obligeant à me regarder.  
\- Même si nous n'étions que des enfants, je savais que tu étais bien plus qu'un ami pour moi.  
Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes quelques secondes puis le regarde.  
\- Je ne t'aurai jamais dit ces choses si mon père ne m'avait pas menacé que je ne pourrais plus jamais te revoir, reprends-je, c'est pourtant ce qui est arrivé mais je t'ai retrouvé. Deux fois, ris-je.

Le coin de sa bouche se relève et il m'embrasse de nouveau avant que l'eau se mette à bouillir. Je me détache doucement de lui et lui sert sa tasse. J'ai l'impression d'être entrain de rêver, _lui et moi_ prenant notre petit déjeuner ensemble. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire niaisement en lui tendant sa tasse. Il me remercie et une sonnerie retentit. Il sort son téléphone, décrochant à son appel.

« - Allô ?  
Il ouvre de grands yeux et se lève. Mon _rêve_ s'évanouit.  
\- Comment ça plus tôt ? S'exclame-t-il.  
Il marque une pause en écoutant son interlocuteur.  
\- Je viens de me réveiller, je suis sortis hier soir et j'ai dormi chez un ami.  
Il fronce les sourcils et je baisse le regard. Un ami ?  
\- Pas la peine de hurler, je serais là dans dix minutes. »  
Il raccroche et fonce dans la chambre pour récupérer ses affaires. Il revient, visiblement en colère. Je l'observe enfiler ses chaussures, attendant qu'il daigne me dire ce qu'il se passe.  
\- Je dois y aller.  
Je ne réponds pas.  
\- Il a prit le vol de nuit et il m'attend devant chez moi, s'explique-t-il en me regardant enfin.

Blessé, je détourne le regard. Je ne suis qu'un bouche-trou en fin de compte. Je l'entends soupirer avant de s'approcher de moi, plaçant ses mains froides sur mon torse, provoquant des frissons dans tout mon corps.

\- Naru, regarde moi.  
J'obéis, plongeant mon regard océan dans ses abysses. Il attrape ma lèvre entre les siennes et je l'enlace, répondant à son baiser sans conviction. Je voudrais le retenir mais il se recule.  
\- Je t'appelle dès que je peux.

Je hoche la tête et le regarde sortir de mon appartement, impuissant. Je reste ainsi à regarder la porte fermée pendant de longues minutes. Quel _idiot_ je suis.

_Mardi 3 Décembre 2019_

Je me promène dans la forêt, observant l'automne se retirer petit à petit emportant avec lui les feuilles des arbres qui jonchent à présent le sol. Sasuke ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis plus d'une semaine. À chaque fois que je commence à espérer le retrouver enfin, il s'envole comme les feuilles des arbres autour de moi. Il virevolte mais ne se pose jamais. Et moi je reste là à attendre la moindre opportunité de l'attraper. Je soupire, remontant mon écharpe jusqu'au milieu de mon visage pour couvrir mon nez gelé par le froid. La neige tombera bientôt, effaçant toute trace de notre histoire. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche, consultant mon répertoire pour tomber sur celui de Sasuke. Il est probablement entrain de dormir dans les bras de Yahiko à cette heure-ci. L'envie de l'appeler pour lui dire la vérité sur ce connard me démange mais ce n'est pas la solution, je veux qu'il me revienne mais pas de cette façon. Je grogne en rangeant l'appareil dans ma poche, si je le croise celui-là, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

Je m'engouffre dans mon immeuble, retirant mon écharpe en montant les escaliers. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélère en découvrant une chevelure noire près de ma porte et mon sourire disparaît en reconnaissant Neji. Il se redresse et me sourit mais je passe devant lui, ouvrant mon appartement sans un regard.

\- Bonjour l'accueil ! S'exclame-t-il faussement vexé.

J'ouvre ma porte en lui lançant un regard déconcerté. Je me débarrasse de mon écharpe et mon manteau en entrant dans mon appartement, laissant la porte ouverte pour que Neji puisse entrer. J'allume ma cafetière et me retourne enfin vers Neji, qui observe mon salon avec attention.

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? L'interrompe-je.  
Il ne m'accorde aucune importance, explorant mon appartement sans permission.  
\- Je suis plein de ressource, souligne-t-il.  
Je lève les yeux aux ciel, ses allusions ne m'attire plus.  
\- J'ai enfin retrouvé la trace de Yahiko, reprend-t-il.  
Non-surpris, j'attends la suite.  
\- Visiblement tu es déjà au courant qu'il est en ville. Mais sais-tu avec qui ?  
\- Oui, soupire-je, las.

Il fouille dans son téléphone quelques instants et me le tend. Les mains tremblantes, j'attrape l'appareil entre mes doigts. Je ne saurai dire si ce que je ressens est de la rage ou simplement de la déception. Sur l'écran, on peut y voir un cliché de Yahiko embrassant Sasuke.

\- Ils étaient en ville ce matin, ils sortaient de leur appartement.  
\- As-tu des informations que je n'aurai pas déjà ? M'emporte-je en balançant son téléphone sur le bar pour me servir une tasse de café.  
Neji s'est installé sur un tabouret, son regard sérieux me scrutant.  
\- Je veux lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait et toi tu veux récupérer Sasuke, je trouve que c'est une bonne raison pour nous allier, tu ne crois pas ?  
Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps à sa proposition.  
\- Je ne veux pas le récupérer, je veux qu'il me revienne de lui-même. Quant à ta vengeance, tu devras te débrouiller sans moi, Neji.  
Il sourit faiblement en se levant, se positionnant devant moi avec une attitude supérieure. Instinctivement, je fronce les sourcils.  
\- Allé Naruto, tu ne vas pas me dire que je ne te fais plus aucun effet ? Minaude-t-il.  
\- Très bien, je ne te le dirai pas.  
J'avale une gorgée sans le quitter des yeux. Son visage se décompose et je me contrôle pour ne pas rire.  
\- Il t'a vraiment marqué au fer rouge dis moi.  
Je soupire, à bout de nerf.  
\- T'as vraiment rien compris Neji.  
Il reprend son téléphone et me fait à nouveau face.  
\- Bien sûr que si, et je suis heureux pour toi, surtout que Sasuke est comme un membre de ma famille. J'aurai juste voulu être celui qui te rend heureux.  
Pour la première fois, je vois enfin le Neji que j'appréciais autrefois. Son visage s'est adoucit, son expression hautaine cachée derrière un sourire en coin. Je lui tend la main.  
\- Amis ?  
Il me sert la main et commence à partir mais je l'interpelle.  
\- La vengeance ne t'apportera pas la paix Neji, tu devrais aller de l'avant.  
\- Je ne recherche pas la paix mais à me débarrasser de ma faiblesse, affirme-t-il en fermant la porte de mon appartement.

Je fronce les sourcils, me rappelant les mots de Sasuke le jour où je l'ai retrouvé dans les douches après qu'il ait tabassé Ichiro. « Je ne suis plus un perdant. » Je n'avais pas compris le sens de ses paroles avant aujourd'hui. Alors tout ça n'était pas de l'acharnement ou de la vengeance mais bel et bien une envie de se prouver qu'il pouvait le battre ? Qu'il était enfin libre ?

La lumière m'éblouit, je papillonne des yeux quelques secondes et me redresse dans mon canapé. Baillant sans contenance en me frottant les yeux.

\- Bien dormi ?  
Je pousse un cri aigu et me retourne rapidement vers la voix, effrayé. Sasuke me regarde en souriant derrière la tasse qu'il tient.  
\- Putain mais ça va pas, j'ai faillit faire une syncope ! Rage-je en me levant.  
\- Je t'ai préparé ton café, il est dans le micro-onde, t'es une vrai masse quand tu dors. Tu devrais fermé ta porte, n'importe qui pourrait entrer.  
Je suis partagé entre l'envie de l'envoyer balader et celle de l'embrasser. Je me penche à son oreille en passant près de lui.  
\- Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui, susurre-je d'une voix grave.

Il regarde ailleurs et je souris en allant chercher mon café. J'aime l'effet que j'ai sur lui.  
Je retourne m'asseoir sur mon canapé, ignorant les questions que se pose mon esprit. Sasuke est là et c'est ce que je désire pour le moment, rien de plus. J'allume ma télévision à la recherche d'un film à lancer.

\- Ça te dit un film ?  
Il me regarde perplexe.  
\- Tout dépend ce que tu propose.  
\- J'ai des goûts très varié alors je préfère te laisser choisir, ris-je en lui tendant la télécommande.

Il se lève et attrape l'objet en s'installant près de moi. Mes yeux ne le lâchent pas d'une seconde. Je rêve de glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux de jais qui retombe dans son cou, cette peau si tendre qui m'attire irrésistiblement à elle.

\- Voilà, finit-il en par dire en reposant la télécommande pour s'installer plus confortablement dans le canapé.  
\- Ninja Assassin ?  
Il hoche la tête, concentré sur le film qui démarre.

Je passe la moitié du film à l'observer, il ne cille pratiquement pas et cela m'amuse beaucoup. Je fais exprès de commenter certaine scène, me divertissant de ses protestations pour me faire taire. Je prends plaisir à apprendre à le connaître de plus en plus.

\- Regarde-là, c'est un truc de fou ce qu'il fait ! M'exclame-je.  
Sans que je ne m'y attende, il se jette sur moi et je souris de toute mes dents en passant mes bras autour de son corps.  
\- Tu t'arrête jamais de parler ? Peste-t-il.  
\- Ça dépend, souffle-je tout près de ses lèvres.

Je sens un accroc dans sa respiration, nos yeux se lancent un duel auquel aucun de nous deux ne semble vouloir perdre. Je sens l'odeur de sa peau, ses cheveux qui caressent mon visage et l'intensité de son regard qui me fait frissonner d'impatience. Je craque et franchis la distance qui nous sépare, savourant ses lèvres avec force. Je me décale pour qu'il se glisse entre mes jambes, faisant se rapprocher nos corps. Je laisse un gémissement m'échapper quand sa hanche entre en contact avec mon entre-jambe. Sans que je m'y attende, il se redresse et je reste immobile en le regardant se lever.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bafouille-je, ne comprenant pas son attitude tout à coup.  
\- Je dois partir.  
Il se rhabille convenablement sans me lancer un regard.  
\- Tu recommences à avoir peur du moindre son que je peux produire à cause de toi ? Plaisante-je à demi.  
Il me lance un regard blasé et je me lève, agacé, pour poser les tasses dans l'évier.  
\- Alors c'est tout ce que j'ai droit ? Deux heures avec toi ? M'emporte-je en me retournant vers lui.  
Il finit d'enfiler son manteau et relâche ses bras le long de son corps en soupirant.  
\- Arrête Naruto.  
\- Je ne suis pas ta pute Sasuke, si tu veux être avec moi, tu devrais d'abord le quitter lui.  
Je vois la colère s'emparer de son corps et je ne bouge pas, attendant qu'elle éclate.  
\- Tu es loin d'être ma pute, tranche-t-il d'une voix ferme.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que je suis ? Raille-je.  
Il s'avance vers la porte d'entrée, et me lance un dernier regard en ouvrant la porte.  
\- Je voulais seulement passer un moment avec toi, murmure-t-il en refermant la porte.  
Je baisse la tête, ma vision se brouillant avant que deux larmes ne s'écoulent sur mes joues.

* * *

_Je sais que je vous fait languir mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plait. Mais on approche dangereusement de la fin et je voulais remercier (encore) ceux et celles qui me suivent. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, j'en suis impatiente moi aussi.  
A la semaine pro ! Leiko. _


End file.
